


Requisitioned

by SuiCausa



Series: Iron Bull's Rules [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom/sub, Electricity, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Happy Sex, M/M, Massage, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 44,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuiCausa/pseuds/SuiCausa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan has the beginnings of a plan. He wants to give Iron Bull a gift, a special night, but doesn't know how to go about asking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Nug Catching Contest?

He regretted being honest when Dorian had asked him what he was thinking about. Iron Bull, with the help of Varric and Cole, was clearing their path through the abandoned mine shaft that was leading them through a mountain pass. Lavellan and Dorian trailed behind, hacking through spiders and other cave adapted creatures that continued to lunge out of the shadows after them, attracted by the noise of the fights and the light of their magic.

It was mindless work, and Lavellan's thoughts were a million miles away, something Dorian quickly picked up on. He'd asked, and Lavellan hadn't considered the consequences when he'd replied.  
  
"I'm trying to think of a contest that I could beat Iron Bull at." It was a simple explanation, but apparently Dorian was just as bored as he was because his interest was immediately piqued.  
  
"Oh? What kind of contest exactly?"  
  
"I'm not really sure. Something I could challenge him to, but know that I could win. But...I mean, drinking contest?" He chuckled at the very idea, a sentiment Dorian shared with a wry smile.  
  
"I imagine someone needing to carry you to your quarters- like the last time you tried to keep up with the Chargers drinking. Maybe something like a game of chess? You are rather good. You can't beat me, but you’re good."  
  
"Yeah." Lavellan snorted, jabbing a thumb towards their front line. “He was playing mind-chess with Solas the other day. That isn’t happening.”  
  
“So...a rift closing contest? You could win that for sure.”  
  
“And somehow I doubt he would agree to that one. Especially if there were any sort of wager is involved."  
  
"Oh? Just what kind of wager are we talking about, my dear Inquisitor?" Lavellan was almost grateful when gigantic spiders bearing their venomous fangs  burst from the shadows, demanding their attention while they were dealt with.  
  
"That is none of your business." He said bluntly to the Tevinter while he pulled out a little knife to divest the massive spider of its fangs.  
  
"Well then, how about something simple? Who can put a shirt on the fastest? You'd definitely win if it had a tight collar."  
  
"Oh! That's an idea! I wonder if I could get him to fall for that?"  
  
Dorian was simply amused by the whole thing at this point, rolling fire between his fingertips thoughtfully as he considered. "Or how about a kissing contest?"  
  
"W-what?" Lavellan blushed, suddenly very interested in carefully storing the spider fangs within his pack. "You're mad. There's no way to compare that."  
  
"Oh don't be quaint, of course there is! I will offer to judge! Both of you kiss me, and I will determine the winner!"  
  
Lavellan's blush was momentous as he peeked at the other mage, noticing the mischievous sparkle in the man's eye and the way he grinned and winked when he caught the elf looking at him. "That's not fair at all! Lavellan declared, turning to roast a crack in the wall where he spotted a deep stalker watching them. The thing let out a hiss and retreated. "You are just looking for an excuse to kiss Iron Bull! Don't think I haven't noticed you making eyes at him when you think no one is looking!"  
  
"My dear Inquisitor." Dorian said in mock seriousness, turning to take Lavellan's hand in his own, meeting his eyes with such ruthless intensity that Lavellan was unable to defend against the blush that crawled up his neck. "I am wounded that you would think I'm not just as interested in kissing you. I assure you I would be most impartial! And perhaps even accept bribes in the form of practice kisses?"  
  
Lavellan sputtered, trying to find words to yell at the Tevinter who promptly broke out into laughter, his mirthful outburst loud enough to scare a couple of nugs into fleeing down the mine shaft behind them. "You should have seen your face! Maker!" Dorian gasped, and Lavellan fixed him with a cold glare.  
  
"You will pay for that someday!" He declared, because he had nothing better to threaten the Tevinter with, and he was too busy trying to hide his own amusement. They continued to walk backwards, sure that there were still a couple hungry deep stalkers watching from the shadows.  
  
"Alright, alright. I've got it." Dorian said, gesturing with a flourish. "A contest of who can go without sex for the longest!"  
  
Lavellan considered the option with slight dread, doubting it would actually be something he was willing to suffer.

“If you think that is something he’d be good at, you don’t know him at all.”

Iron Bull’s amused voice echoed behind them, and Lavellan spun around in time to see the qunari standing, leaning one arm on his sword that was stuck into the soft dirt of the mine shaft. Behind him, Cole was trying to lure a nug out of a crevice in the wall, and Varric was hunched over next to him, catching his breath. They had apparently stopped pushing forward, and he and Dorian had totally not noticed.

Or, judging by the way Dorian was grinning at the qunari, only Lavellan hadn’t noticed. He could feel his cheeks and ears burning, downright mortified. “H-how long were you listening, exactly?” His question ended with a squeak, and his embarassment grew stronger. Great, way to play it off cool.

“Well, Dorian was on to something with the shirt-wearing contest. But the kiss competition wouldn’t be so bad.”

So, pretty much everything. Great! “You were supposed to be clearing the path up ahead!”

“It’s only scared because it knows it’s delicious.” Cole’s voice rang out from behind them, making it very hard to keep an accusatory expression fixed on the qunari.

Iron Bull was grinning, clearly amused by the whole situation. “We hit a door with some of that mage-fire crap. So we were waiting. All the creepy crawlies only come out to play when they see your magic, so I figured I’d come help.”

Lavellan huffed, dusting off his arms like he was satisfied with that answer and that was all there was to the situation, trying to will his blush out of existence. He shot a look at Dorian when the Tevinter seemed far too amused by their exchange, before he turned back to Bull.

“Well, Cole’s nug made me realize what I could definitely beat you at.” He said haughtily as he walked up to Iron Bull, slightly to his side as if he was going to walk past. Should probably light the veil fire, anyhow.

“Oh? What’s that, Kadan?”

“I could win any contest involving fitting into small spaces. You qunari wouldn’t stand a chance.”

Iron Bull seemed to consider this for a moment, before his face broke into a grin that was evil enough to send a shiver down Lavellan’s spine. Oh, he had lost. The Iron Bull hadn’t even opened his mouth, but Lavellan knew he had walked face first into a trap.

“Not true, Kadan. Thanks to you, I have much more experience cramming myself into _tight places_.” Dorian burst into laughter, clapped his hands together, and Lavellan felt like his cheeks and ears must have caught fire as he blushed. He tried to say something, but all witticisms had deserted him and his mouth snapped closed just as quickly as he opened it, trying to glare and failing horribly with Dorian’s laughter and Iron Bull’s clear amusement countering his anger.

“Kadan, I had no idea your ears could get so red at the tips. You’d definitely win a blushing contest.” Iron Bull said then, and still chuckling he reached out, tugging the reluctant, blushing elf close to him for a moment to press a kiss to his temple. It was a simple little gesture, but Lavellan accepted it with a sigh, shaking his head. “You look good, all flushed up like this.” The qunari grunted to him, voice low. He needn’t of bothered with discretion, because at about that time, Cole had apparently grabbed the hiding nug and started trying to pull it out of it’s little hiding spot. The nug’s displeasure was voiced through several very high pitched squeals that echoed through the mine shaft.

“I give up.” Lavellan sighed, a soft smile pulling at his lips as he looked up at the qunari. The man had some blood smeared across his armor from whatever he had encountered, but somehow still managed to look appetizing. He opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped when Bull dipped low to steal a quick kiss, deep enough to be teasing, a promise for later. Lavellan’s blush was probably never going to go away, but at least everyone would think it from embarrassment, not arousal.

“You’ll tell me later, why you are trying to beat me in a contest, right?”

“My lips are sealed, you’ll never know.” Lavellan said with a defiant jut of his chin, slipping out of the qunari’s hold to join the others who were now dutifully admiring the nug that Cole was in the process of naming. Somehow the poor thing had calmed down, hanging limply in his arms as he hugged it. “Unless you think you can get it out of me somehow.”

His suggestive tone of voice, the quirk of an eyebrow and the little tilt of his hips before he stalked off had a visible effect, Iron Bull’s jaw tightening, his lips parting slightly and his eye narrowing. The unconscious flex of arms and hands was all Lavellan needed to know he’d made Bull rapidly think about all the ways he could extract information.

A turning Iron Bull on contest? Ha! He had that one in the bag.


	2. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iron Bull finds out just what it was Lavellan wanted to win from his contests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have figured that this scene would be a bit larger than I had originally planned, and waited to post it with the first chapter instead of making it it's own, oh well! I felt this scene might detract from what comes next, so I decided to give it it's own chapter, even though it's nothing but a short sex scene. Because I'm incapable of writing things that aren't sex, once Iron Bull is involved.

It was what came after that Lavellan sometimes enjoyed the most. When the adrenaline and the endorphins were gone, when Lavellan was left exhausted and hardly able to move his limbs, Iron Bull was always there to catch him as he fell from his high. The qunari had settled into the high backed living chair in front of the fireplace, feet up on a footstool and the tired elf curled into his lap with his head resting against a broad chest.  
  
He'd wrapped Lavellan in a blanket, which along with the fireplace and body heat of naked flesh underneath him kept the elf warm and safe despite the cold mountain air outside.  
  
For a while, he simply dozed. Recovered some energy with strong arms around him, all he needed to fully relax and feel safe. After a while he lifted his head, pushed long dark hair from his eyes to squint at Iron Bull's face in the dancing light of the fireplace. The man was watching him, offered a curve at the corner of his lips to the tired elf before reaching out to run fingers through Lavellan's hair, pulling it back from his face and pushing it to fall smoothly down his back.  
  
"Feel better?" His voice was quiet, soft, like anything louder would break the soothing spell that had settled upon them. Lavellan nodded, before bringing his hands up to rest under his chin, propping his head up so that he could watch the qunari comfortably.  
  
Iron Bull didn't say anything more, but his hands came alive now that Lavellan was awake. He slid fingertips down the elf's neck, tugged on the tip of a pointed ear, followed the bony outline of shoulder blades when his hands dipped under the blankets Lavellan was bundled in. He touched every bump down the mage’s spine, massaging gently as his hands drew lower and lower.  
  
Bull's eye was taking him in, his hands following, exploring whatever he wanted. Lavellan for his part relaxed into the handling, and had he been a cat he would have been purring in utter contentment under the qunari's ministrations.  
  
Bull's face was relaxed, obviously content, and in that moment Lavellan wondered what the man was thinking. Bull's actions were always easy to understand, easier to respond to, but what was the motivation behind those actions?  
  
Lavellan was always unsure of what was going through the qunari’s head, and often found himself wondering if during quiet moments together like this, Iron Bull thought about the same things Lavellan did. Did he make plans involving the elf? Did he think sappy thoughts about how happy he was? Did he admire Lavellan? Or was he thinking about other things, like the upcoming battles, the orders he would have to give his men, the celebrations they would have. Was this just a temporary distraction from the things Bull really cared about?  
  
"I thought we already covered that boring into my skull with your eyes wasn't the easiest way to ask me questions?" Iron Bull grumbled after a while, breaking Lavellan out of his reverie and making him smile.  
  
"Well I'll never get better at it if I don't practice." He said with a wink, earning a laugh. When Bull cupped his cheek with a damaged hand, Lavellan nuzzled into it contentedly. "I was just wondering what you were thinking about."  
  
Iron Bull looked at him, and for a fleeting moment the qunari seemed open, almost readable if Lavellan had only a bit more time. But that moment didn’t last long as the qunari's lips pulled into a predatory sort of grin. "I was thinking about putting you in bed. Then climbing on top of you, and fucking you again while you're still all relaxed and slick from earlier."  
  
It wasn’t what Lavellan was expecting, but it was more than enough to shake the tiredness from his body, the words having the exact effect that Iron Bull wanted, which was leaving the elf flushed and needy all at once. Iron Bull pulled the blanket away, but instead of moving them to the bed like he had suggested he pulled the elf tight into his lap, letting Lavellan straddle his hips in such a way that his stiffened member could slide against the curve of the mage’s ass.  
  
Lavellan pressed back into it with a moan, rubbed against it with a little movements of his hips, groaned his approval when Iron Bull tilted his chin up for a kiss. When they parted, the qunari grunted his appreciation. "We don’t really need the bed to get started." He said, and Lavellan nodded his agreement, cheeks flushed and wet lips curled in a smile.  
  
There was oil left on the side table next to the chair, the little bottles and vials almost a decorative fixture that reoccurred throughout the room. Iron Bull handed it to Lavellan, who without any question or instruction tugged the cork out of the top with his teeth, then leaned backwards to reach behind him and dribble the oil down the qunari's thick length in copious amounts.  
  
He wrapped a slender hand around the qunari the best he could, using slow, long strokes from base to tip, twisting his hand as he did so to fully coat Iron Bull’s cock with oil. He didn’t stop, even once he had more than completed his task, instead putting more effort into his technique, turning the preparation into a firm, deliberate hand job that the Iron Bull did not seem to mind. Lavellan watched from under dark lashes as Bull’s breathing got heavier, felt as strong hips twitched and jerked now and then as the man tempted the boundaries of his control.  
  
He never took his good eye off the elf, never lifted his hands from where they encircled slender hips and massaged the soft curve of Lavellan’s ass. Lavellan shuddered when a calloused fingertip pressed against the slick bud of his entrance, teasing skin there with a light touch. "You want me inside you, Kadan?" His voice was like gravel, and Lavellan let out a happy breath as he nodded, feeling Bull’s length twitch in his hand as he did so.  
  
Bull leaned forward, putting an arm around Lavellan’s waist and pulling him tight to his chest before he leaned back in the chair. He propped a leg on the foot stool, the other braced on the ground, and as Lavellan straddled his hips and balanced against his chest, Iron Bull lined them up. Lavellan was relaxed, still slick from oil and Bull’s seed from earlier that night, but even the short period of time he’d had to recover had made him tight enough Bull had to be careful not to go too fast.  
  
Iron Bull pressed the thick crown of his length to Lavellan’s entrance, drawing a loud mewel from the elf as he put enough pressure on it to force the elf to stretch and open to accommodate him once more. Moments before he fully penetrated, before Lavellan’s muscles would have finally conceded, let him in and clutched around him -- Iron Bull stopped.  
  
It took Lavellan several long moments to realize that Bull had stopped pressing in, and when he looked up, hair stuck to his sweaty face, looking flushed and confused, the qunari couldn't help but laugh. He sounded positively evil. "You never did tell me what it was you wanted from winning that contest you were planning."  
  
Lavellan stared blankly, and Iron Bull couldn't blame him for how long it took to put two and two together. "Now?!" Lavellan's voice was too hoarse from their previous activities to really get the volume he wanted, but he tried, and that's what mattered. "You think _now_ is the best time to ask me about that?"  
  
"If I'm gonna get an answer quickly, then yeah?" Iron Bull said with a nod, "Hurry up and tell me, so I can get inside you and fuck you proper."  
  
"You are the worst interrogator ever." Lavellan whined, trying to press back, fighting against the massive grey hands that held him in place and stopped him from defeating the qunari's evil plot, from getting any kind of satisfaction. He growled in frustration, his body too exhausted to fight properly.  
  
"You meant to say "best", but you're tired so I'll forgive your confusion."  
  
Iron Bull sounded so damn _smug,_ and Lavellan tried to condense all his disapproval into a glare. He wanted, _needed_ , but the damn qunari had picked the perfect time, late into the night when he was far too tired to physically wrestle in any way, too mellow and content to be angry, too sweet on the big jerk to resist. When it came to getting information out of him, he had to admit, Iron Bull knew what he was doing.  
  
"Andraste's tits, Bull. I wanted a night! That's what I wanted! Now fuck me already!"  
  
"What do you mean, a "night"?" Iron Bull asked, and instead of giving the elf the reward he wanted, he carefully slid a hand down to press a slick fingertip into the trembling elf instead. It was just the barest penetration, just enough to really tease, and Lavellan whined in frustration. "Like you saw some chevalier and thought he was hot?" Bastard was grinning, a chuckle in his voice and sounding so amused. Oh, Lavellan wanted to kill him as much as he wanted to have sex with him.  
  
"Not that kind of knight!"  
  
"Well, good. Because chevalier's are assholes." A little thrust of his finger, twisting and pressing to stroke against Lavellan's prostate, and the elf groaned against Iron Bull's chest.  
  
"I wanted a night in charge!" Lavellan cursed, lips pressed against scarred grey skin. "A night where I get to do things to _you_ , and Mythal's mercy, right now those things involve an axe and a bunch of sharpened halla horns!"  
  
"Well that's not very nice." Iron Bull chastised, grinning wide. "I don't think you have much hope of getting that request granted, then." He said. As Lavellan was hissing in frustration, about to say something angry, the qunari suddenly pulled down on slender hips as he angled his, a smooth and quick motion to push partway into the elf.  
  
Slick and relaxed still didn't matter as Lavellan suddenly had to accommodate the unforgiving girth of the qunari's body. His head tipped back as he cried out in surprise, silencing the rest of his thoughts and arguments while he trembled in the grey giant's hold. Iron Bull leaned forward to lick across the sweaty skin of Lavellan's throat, kissing it roughly as he groaned his approval. "There." He breathed, his voice quiet and relaxed now. "Feel good?"  
  
"Yesss." Lavellan whimpered, his breath catching as Iron Bull pressed up as he pulled down on Lavellan’s hips. He was raw inside from their previous activities, but still so sensitive that it made him tremble just feeling himself being stretched and filled again. The qunari paused after a while, letting the elf adjust, one big hand smoothing through the hair that fell down Lavellan's shoulders, the other raising his chin up to claim his lips in a kiss.  
  
"You look good, Kadan. You _feel_ good." Iron Bull said against swollen lips when he pulled away, his eye crinkling as he smiled. "You take me so well."  
  
Lavellan moaned, his eyes glazed over and not fully coherent, but hard and needy when Iron Bull dropped a hand to wrap him up tightly in his fist. When the elf bucked into his hand, then pushed down harder against the massive length filling him, Iron Bull let out a groan, looping his free arm around the elf and lifting him up as he stood.  
  
He stayed seated inside the elf, enjoying Lavellan's needy sounds as he walked the few steps to the bed, laying the elf down and leaning over him, all in a smooth few moments that barely interrupted Lavellan's squirming. He had so much more control over his thrusts like this, and when he demonstrated that, squeezing the mage's length tightly in his hand while he began slowly move into him, his lover cried out loudly from underneath him.  
  
Hands reached up to grab his horns, using that grip to pull him down within kissing distance, keeping the qunari curled over the elf as he fucked him. Legs wrapped tight around Iron Bull's waist, and soon the massive man was thrusting with renewed need, spurned on by the eagerness of his tired lover.  
  
His mouth stayed on Lavellan's neck, no doubt leaving marks every time he bit down, his hand slick and hot with precum, the elf quickly approaching his own orgasm as they rutted. Lavellan's cries ended up hoarse, but it was more than enough to encourage Iron Bull.  
  
When Lavellan came shouting the qunari's name, his hands finally losing their strength and releasing Bull's horns, he collapsed back against the bed, unable to really move any longer. Iron Bull's hands on his hips kept him in position, and with easy thrusts the qunari used that tired body to find his own release.  
  
He came with a growl, held himself up over Lavellan's body as he tensed and spasmed, felt the elf's hands cup the side of his face, fingertips tickling his ear as he panted for breath.  
  
"Kadan." He finally grunted, leaning down to press lips to a sweaty forehead. "You okay?"  
  
"Yes Bull." Lavellan whispered, though he didn't really move, lifting his arms to stroke his lover's neck and shoulders all he could really do at this point. "You're pretty heavy, though."  
  
Bull grunted his agreement before carefully removing himself from his very tired elf, pulling himself to his feet, thankful for the support of the bed posts. "I'll get a cloth."  
  
"Don't bother, I'll need the baths tomorrow anyways." Lavellan said with a smile, "Just put me to bed."  
  
"Can do, Kadan." Bull agreed, pulling back the blankets as he lifted his elf to lay his head upon the pillows, tucking him in carefully before throwing a log on the fireplace and dousing the candles. Job done, he returned to the bed, climbed in next to the elf and curling an arm around Lavellan as the mage cuddled into his side.  
  
"So why didn't you just ask me for your night in charge?"  
  
Lavellan was tired, and the noise he made betrayed that. But instead of complaining, he answered, his voice sleepy and exhausted and filled with affection. "Because you'd tell me it was a stupid idea and say no?"  
  
"So making me do it _without_ my approval seemed like a better idea?"  
  
"No, it didn't. That's why I never really brought it up, and you only knew about it because Dorian's a snoop and you were eavesdropping." Lavellan was smiling against Iron Bull's chest as he said this, fingers tickling across the scars of the man's stomach. "I stayed quiet because I didn't know how to ask."  
  
"I don't understand why you even want it. You're happy with me in control." Iron Bull didn't say it like a question, didn't doubt himself for a moment, and Lavellan's smile grew at that. "Why would you want to change that?"  
  
"I don't." Lavellan said, before he was overcome with a yawn, interrupting his sentence. "I _am_ happy. I just know that every time we're together, you make everything about me. I just want to make a night about you. Taking care of you for a change."  
  
Iron Bull frowned then, getting up on an elbow so he could tilt his head to the side, eyeing the elf next to him. "I don't need that. I'm happy too."  
  
Lavellan's eyes were bright enough to flash in the dim light of the room, fixated on the qunari as he spoke. "You must get something out of it, I'm not questioning that." The Inquisitor agreed, reaching up to smooth his hand over Iron Bull's shoulder. "But I want to do things for you too, so that you know that I care about you."  
  
"I already know that. You don't have to worry, or do anything extra. I'm happy."  
  
"Well maybe it's for me after all then? So I know I'm doing enough."  
  
"Doing enough?" Iron Bull said flatly, a big hand coming to rest on Lavellan's chest. "Do I need to remind you what all you did for me tonight?"  
  
Lavellan grinned, his own hands following Bull's to squeeze his fingers. "Oh, I remember clearly. I'm just thinking, it'd be nice to do something more, a little different than the usual."  
  
"Tell me why you feel this need, Kadan."  
  
Iron Bull's voice was firmer than before, and it made Lavellan frown, looking up at the qunari with question in his gaze. "I don't understand why it's such a big deal to want to spoil my lover a little." Iron Bull didn't say anything then, but Lavellan knew how hard he was thinking at this point, and he regretted saying so much.  
  
"I don't need to be spoiled." The qunari finally said. "You already give me exactly what I want the most, every time we're together. I have no problem giving you a night as you ask now and then. But you feel compelled, like you don't truly believe I'm content. It explains why you're worried I'll leave you."  
  
That statement blindsided Lavellan, the elf stiffening under Iron Bull's hands. "Now, I _know_ I didn't say anything like that!"  
  
"Not to me, maybe. Like a squirrely little spirit child doesn't drop downstairs every now and then to give me an earful about what I might be doing wrong with you. Like a certain crazy elf you're friends with hasn't threatened to stab me in my 'dangle-bag' if she ever caught me straying. You forget how much scrutiny you and anyone near you is under. You worry about something minor, a certain dwarf decides to threaten the qunari that's a twice his size, like that'll end well. People are very protective of their little Inquisitor’s feelings, you know."  
  
"Shit." Lavellan hissed, putting a hand to his face and silently cursing everyone within Skyhold. "Bull, I--"  
  
"Let's not talk about shit like this after such a long night. Might need some of what I fucked out of you earlier to think clearly. We'll do this easy. You give me a night, and I'll do something special for you. You'll cry and hate me and say I ask too much of you. Then you'll give it to me anyways, and I'll make sure it sinks in just how much you give me every time we're together. When I'm sure you understand that, _then_ you can have your night to...do whatever it is you want to do. But if you bring halla horns into it, I'm out. Sound good, Kadan?"  
  
Lavellan knew he was tired, because the words and the way big hands were stroking his skin and hair, the softness of the qunari's voice and actions, were all making him feel very much like some pampered noble being wooed by their Prince Charming. Except his Prince was a tal-vashoth ex-spy, who had a mouth on him like a sailor and was twice as crass as one to boot. "Alright, Bull." He finally mumbled, blaming his voice sounding so strained on his exhaustion and not his emotions.  "Not tonight though, please?"  
  
"Fuck no." Iron Bull chuckled, laying back in his pillows and getting comfortable, his arm coming tightly around Lavellan as the elf pressed into him. "Gonna need some time for that one. I'll let you know when I'm ready."  
  
"Sounds terrifying." Lavellan grumbled sleepily, before he smiled. "I don't want to use halla horns." He admitted quietly, after a few moments of silence. "I have something way better in mind."  
  
Iron Bull chuckled, the sound warm and rich and content. "You have no idea how fuckin' happy I am about that."


	3. Wicked, Evil Qunari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What he needed was time alone with his thoughts to figure it out himself, have it reaffirmed in his mind before approaching the subject with Iron Bull. Instead he was going to have the qunari tear into that mess and see just how unsure of himself the elf he was bedding was. Mythal's mercy, how ironic would it be if this was the night Iron Bull grew tired of Lavellan's doubts and washed his hands clean of him?
> 
> The solution was to withstand, not break. As long as he kept it together, everything would be fine. A battle of wills then. Him versus the Iron Bull. Terrifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took almost forever to finish, and I apologize for the wait. I spent a lot of time circling this idea and how I could present it to be as kinky and intense as it was in my head, but still be Iron Bull, which is basically synonymous with careful and thoughtful and safe. I hope that the finished product is as good as I was hoping it would be. It turned out freakishly long to boot, and I cry because there's still another chapter to go, and I intended this to be a short little fic based off of a silly idea involving horn balm. The best laid plans...?
> 
> I also apologize for errors and mistakes you might find. I did go back and rewrite/edit a lot of this thing, but this chapter was a monster in length and I didn't go over it as many times as probably required, and I just suck at editing in general. :P
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please please please comment and let me know, I absolutely live on feedback and would love to hear it, even if it's on how I could improve or what I should have done differently. :D

Lavellan was fairly certain that the quartermaster was beginning to dread his visits. The man had certainly started out eager to work alongside the draconologist that had been recruited from the western approach and qunari craftsmen, working to manufacture something for the Inquisitor's personal collection. 

At first Lavellan had constantly checked in on progress, eager to know how research was going, if his plan was even possible. Now it was nothing more than a waiting game for the finished product, Lavellan making a trip to the quartermaster at least once a day. Usually beginning the conversation with, "I was just in the area..."

"I promise, as soon as it arrives you will be the first to know." The quartermaster would say, his voice strained and struggling not to be exasperated with elf that was normally so patient. "I'll make sure that you get a missive sent to you right away."

And so Lavellan exited into the courtyard, pausing to admire his soldiers as they sparred before heading to the tavern. Krem gave him a knowing smile as he glanced over at Bull's chair, hiding his disappointment that the qunari was not there to share lunch with.

He got a pint of ale along with a small lunch before he left the dim lit tavern to sit upon the half wall overlooking the courtyard below, soaking up the sun as he ate. There were many servants and coordinators in the courtyard, which reminded Lavellan that a number of dignitaries were arriving soon. Nothing like a fresh wave of nobles to treat Skyhold like a vacation destination and not a fortress of war.

He amused himself with watching the process of preparing for their arrival. Josephine's messengers were merciless as they barked orders and instructions, the soldiers who had been conscripted with the task of moving around the fixtures of the entryway mumbling to each other when said messengers were out of earshot. It made for a relaxing meal, everyone was too busy preparing to bother looking up to see the elf watching them from above.

That was until a certain massive qunari came down the stairs from the fortress, catching sight of the elf after a short look around. Lavellan smiled and patted the wall next to him, beckoning Iron Bull to his side. When the qunari reached him and leaned on the walltop a cry came up from the battlements, signaling that a caravan had arrived.

“Well, you have good timing.” Lavellan remarked as he passed the rest of his mug of ale over to his lover. Bull accepted with a grunt of thanks, taking a drink as he watched the front gate being raised for the incoming carriages. “You get to see our newest collection of wonderful guests arrive.” The elf said with a dry smile.

“What brings us this honor? A new fashion trend that all the Nobles need to bring to Skyhold to show off?” Iron Bull snorted, clearly unimpressed by the colorful carriages that were being pulled behind spritely, beautiful horses.

Lavellan shook his head while leaning against the qunari, resting his head against a large arm and smiling when he felt Iron Bull's bicep flex under his cheek. “Well, there are three candidates for the divine staying within Skyhold at the moment. Several representatives of the Grand Clerics, as well as…” He trailed off then, waving a hand, “Well, a bunch of humans. Josephine approved the guest list. Anyways, they all wanted to come and discuss plans on what to do with the mages and the templars. See what the candidates have in mind.”

"Oh. Serious shit, then." Iron Bull said soberly. "You gonna be involved in these talks?"

"Yeah." Lavellan sighed. "I'm not looking forward to it. But both Leliana and Cassandra requested that I be there to offer my input. One request I could have said no to, but two? All day tomorrow I'll be in there. They're done with me after that, something about respecting my time."

"Well, that's considerate." The qunari's voice was light and amused as he watched the collection of nobility begin to exit their carriages, bustling about talking with each other, being greeted by the servants and the soldier's that would be guiding them through Skyhold. The qunari then cast Lavellan a more serious look.

"So what are your thoughts on what they should do. Other than disagreeing with Vivienne's opinion of the circles, 'cos pretty much everyone in Skyhold knows about those thoughts."

Lavellan smirked, though watching the nobles seemed to be overwhelming him enough that he leaned his head back on Iron Bull's arm to look up at the sky instead. "It's not that I don't agree with her on a lot of points. But her response to abuse in the system was to simply rise herself above what  the circles inflicted on others. Now she's trying to use the Inquisition as a springboard to do so further, and that's where we clash." He nudged Iron Bull's arm with his elbow apologetically, "I know you like her a lot. I promise I'm respectful and hold back all my mean words when she's making me want to throw things."

"I know, Kadan." Bull said with a grin. "It's appreciated. But I said _other_ than Vivienne. You conscripted the mages because you, rightly by the way, thought they weren't fit to lead themselves, but you keep your thoughts to yourself otherwise. So if you had to decide, what would you do?"

Lavellan kept staring up at the sky, the sounds of the nobles and the clatter they brought just background noise as he considered. "I read a lot on how the Qun handles magic. Do you think they do the right thing with Saarebas?"

"It was never my job to think about Saarebas." Iron Bull said quickly, reminding Lavellan how compartmentalized the Qun was kept. "It's an effective way to deal with a threat. Whether it's right?" Iron Bull frowned. "The only consolation I can offer is that outsiders are never forced to become saarebas, they are simply given Qamek. Saarebas look to serve the Qun as they were raised to.  In their burden they find purpose, as any other qunari."

Lavellan considered that, before he rubbed his cheek across Iron Bull's arm again, turning to look at the qunari. "I think they are set up to fail. They suffer far more than they should for the Qun." When Iron Bull gave him a questioning look, a silent request to continue, Lavellan sighed.

"I agree with Vivienne, that mages must be trained, taught. Saarebas are not trained, they are left to struggle as the magic they have festers within them. I couldn't even imagine." He shook his head then, "To be bound and silenced, cut off from anything but the thing inside you that inflicted it all upon you in the first place. Every time they sleep, they must be haunted by the demons that would thrive off their fear, their despair, with no knowledge of how to defend themselves. To be so helpless against every threat, is it any wonder they are so often destroyed?"

Iron Bull had a soft expression he reached out to tuck dark hair behind Lavellan's ear. "The re-educator's would drive _themselves_ to madness before they could ever change your mind." He said fondly.  “For the ones that fail, there are also the ones that succeed. There _are Saarebas_ that live a good life, despite their struggle. They find contentment in fulfilling their purpose.” Lavellan gave Iron Bull a sour look, and the qunari snorted. “Like I said, it’s not something that could be inflicted on an outsider with any success. Saarebas must believe in the Qun, follow it and use it as their strength to carry their burden, and trust that their Arvaarad follows it just as closely.”

“But it doesn’t --”

“--always work. I know. You’re right. They need training, they need to be less cut off from society. They need more support and less fear. They need the same things _all_ mages need. The difference is those nobles down there are here to try and fix the problem. You won’t get that from the Qun.” Lavellan was thoughtful as he considered the information, and after a long silence Bull decided to break it up with a grin. "So copying the Qun is off the table. Every mage in Southern Thedas just breathed a sigh of relief."

Lavellan chuckled, though after a moment his expression sobered. "I don't know that the circles were any better." He declared quietly. "A child finds out they have something terrifying inside of them, a power they can't control that could harm those around them, even those they really care about. You strip them from their families, and shove them under Templars instead. An order of people that at best fear you, distrust you. At worst? Despise you. Loathe you for no reason other than something you didn't have any chance to refuse."

"So...what then? Let the mages run wild and free?" Iron Bull's distaste for that idea was palpable, causing Lavellan to quickly shake his head and give Iron Bull's arm a reassuring squeeze.

"No. That doesn't work either. Too many idiots that would get themselves killed. Too many assholes that would misuse their magic and hurt others." 

Iron Bull nodded his agreement of this simple assessment. Lavellan considered for a moment, finally sighing and rubbing his face with his palm. "A mage needs to learn how to control their power and not to fear it. They need to be aware of the danger they are constantly in from the fade and learn how to defend themselves against it. It's crucial. When knowledge isn't enough and abominations are formed? Then it needs to be cut down. I'm willing to bet money, however, that if mages weren't hated by everyone or attacked and abused by those meant to shepherd them there would be a lot less instances of desperate mages being driven to deal with demons. _That's_ what's wrong with the system. I don't know how to fix it. Here's hoping that someone does."

"Well I suppose telling them exactly how they're cocking it up is a good start." Iron Bull smiled as he curled an arm around Lavellan and drew him close so he could press lips to the elf's forehead. "What's it like, anyways?" Iron Bull asked after a pause, the man's tone and voice changed even as he hugged Lavellan a little tighter. "Demon's always at your door, knocking politely and asking sweetly to come in so they can take over?"

Lavellan snickered as he shook his head and let himself be held close. They were far enough away from all the excitement below that no one seemed to have looked up and noticed them yet, not that he found himself caring in the slightest that someone might see them. "Normal, everyday use? My magic isn't exactly the kind that gets me in trouble." Lavellan grinned. "I'm pretty low risk, right? I don't deal with spirits, not like spirit healers or mortalitassi. I don't use blood magic and I don't try and summon demons or bind things to my will. I use a sword made out of magic to stab things after I've lit them on fire."

"Yeah! Makes me hot watching you do that when you fight!" His words were followed by an inevitable snigger at the pun. "So you figured out how to not burn down the whole forest around you and that's it?"

"I had problems." Lavellan admitted with a frown. "My Keeper struggled with me a lot when I was young. Just the same shit as everyone else. I had no family, I was alone and I had all this power that kept threatening to overwhelm me. I was scared. When I slept the fade pulled me into it, demons would feed on my fear, dark and dangerous things that I would fight. There was no rest, I was always exhausted. Exhaustion wore down my control and made me more prone to fiery accidents. It was a vicious cycle."

Iron Bull made a sound of pure discontent as he tightened his grip on Lavellan, pulling him in close to him like that alone could keep him safe. The fact that the qunari was trying to protect him made Lavellan happy. It was a comfort he'd never had before in his life, one that he hadn't expected to receive as the Inquisitor, the chosen one who was supposed to protect all of Thedas.

"As I got older I shook off my fear. My control improved and I learned fast, I became very effective at what I did. It was a different kind of demon that was attracted to me, prideful things, but I had no use for their words and so they were no longer a threat. When..." Lavellan frowned, "When I aged from a boy to a man...well, you know. Demons circling like wolves in the shadows of the trees, whispering words of shame and loathing and guilt and rage. I never let them in, I still had no use for them. I wanted to lash out much more personally, not deal with demons to fix my problems. My Keeper was worried but she simply trained me harder. _He_ wanted to make me weak, but I only got stronger for it."

Lavellan held out his hand, the mark flaring to green glowing life suddenly before fading away as fast as it had appeared. "Now this protects me. The Fade and I have a different relationship than any other mage, spirits watch from afar but they never get close. I control the fade around me too strongly for them to enjoy my presence. I control my dreams, I can even affect others. I'm not sure if that makes me more dangerous, or less."

"Let's go with less. I'd feel better with less." Iron Bull decided with a curt nod of his head before he paused and frowned. "Wait, other people's dreams? What?"

"Well, from how Solas explained it to me anyway." Lavellan tilted his head to look at Bull, "I can't say I've pursued it, but I've been in his dreams before." He blinked when Iron Bull remained tense and said nothing, eyeing the man warily. "He invited me, okay? It's not scary like possession or anything."  
  
"So you could...get into my head while I was sleeping?"  
  
Lavellan couldn't tell how concerned Iron Bull was about this, having a very hard time reading the tone of the qunari's voice. "I...assume so? I haven't tried. I won't. I'm not going to--"

Bull pressed a thick finger to Lavellan's lips to silence him, dipping his head to the side to look Lavellan in the eye. This way, the mage could see the fiendish delight behind the man's expression. "So you could come to my dreams and see all the dirty things I do to you in my sleep?" Lavellan's face burned as he blushed, immediately considering lessons with Solas on perfecting this skill.

"Well, in Solas' dreams we were talking. I'm actually there with you, shaping and interacting with your dream..."

"Holy shit." Bull groaned, brushing his knuckles across Lavellan's cheek. "I could ride you all night, and when you collapse from exhaustion you can visit me in my sleep so I can fuck you even more." Dirty words hissed quietly into his ear made Lavellan sure every noble in the courtyard was going to see his blush like a glowing beacon atop the wall. "This mark just got way sexier."

"I'll have to talk to Solas and practice more..."

"Like fuck you're practicing _that_ with _him_. Your dream-self better remember who's been ploughing his fields, Kadan."  
  
The little surge of possessiveness that flared up made Lavellan grin like a lunatic. Without much thought of their surroundings he leaned forward to press a kiss to Bull's lips, rewarded with something far deeper and hotter than he expected.

_ Blessed Maker, the Inquisition needs to control its servants, one's shirking its duties to fraternize with a Qunari of all things! _

The words of a scandalized noble travelled up from the courtyard enough to tickle Lavellan's ears. He smiled wide into the kiss, Iron Bull chuckling in return. "Oops?" The qunari smirked, not sorry at all as he pulled away only slightly, still nose to nose with the elf.

"Let them get worked up over it, when they meet me tomorrow they'll be uncomfortable enough they'll agree with pretty much everything I say to placate me. No one wants to risk offending the Inquisitor anymore, you see."

"You're getting better at this manipulation thing. I'm very proud."

"Oh, is that's what it is?" Lavellan tried to look innocent. "The new batches of nobles are always great. They know I'm an elf, but they don't know _which one_. So if you skirt around them looking unimportant they start barking orders and making asses of themselves. Then when Josephine introduces them to me later, they get all awkward and eager to start pledging copious amounts of gold to our coffers."

"Oh, that's _good_. Way better tactic than the shy gentle elf thing you started out with."

Lavellan smiled and turned his head to watch the nobles out of the corner of his eye. Most of them were climbing the stairs to meet Josephine at the top, leaving servants and assistants behind to begin unloading carriages and wagons filled with goods. Everything from luggage, to gifts for the Inquisition were being whisked away.

"What are your plans for tomorrow night?"

Lavellan didn't answer right away, suddenly feeling shy. Iron Bull had still not requested his night even though it'd been weeks since they had discussed it. Matters arose that needed their attention outside Skyhold and the qunari refused to do it anywhere but in the quiet of the Inquisitor's quarters. When they had arrived back from their excursions only days ago, the man had continued to postpone. _You need to be rested. You'll need time to recover afterwards._ It was making the whole thing into a rather terrifying affair to prepare for.

"Open, I suppose?"

"Then, when you're done with your little mage talks, use the baths. Clean inside and out, then come to your rooms. Eat light throughout the day."

Orders, instructions with enough authority that Lavellan swallowed. "Alright, Bull." He said throat feeling dry. There was a lot of pressure surrounding this event. If he wanted his night in exchange, he had to prove himself to Bull. He wasn't sure if he was ready for it, and the day he had ahead of him tomorrow was not going to give him any chance to prepare himself. If nothing else, it was going to leave him in a less capable state. "Are you sure tomorrow is best? I'll be--"

"Pent up and restless from not being able to explode people you don't like. It'll be perfect." When Lavellan made a distressed sort of noise Iron Bull pressed smirking lips into his ear. "You're not going to be able to withstand it no matter how ready you think you are. I will break you, Kadan." He whispered, Lavellan's body responded eagerly to the words even as his mind dreaded the idea of being unable to pass Iron Bull's test. "You will suffer so beautifully as you fall apart in my hands."

“You are a wicked, evil qunari.” Lavellan managed to get out, but his blush was extraordinary and he could hardly find it in himself to speak. Close to Bull, he reached out to touch a hand to the man’s jaw and softly finger the stubble he found there. “I can’t take you anywhere. What am I going to do with that mouth of yours?”

“You know damn well what you want to do with it, Kadan.” Bull growled, the mouth in question wearing a smirk as if it knew exactly how dirty the ideas Lavellan had were. “And when you’re addressing all those people tomorrow, I want you to think all about it.”

Lavellan had no problems following that order.

 

 

The talks went as well as Lavellan expected them to, which was just a few steps above open warfare. Snide remarks every which way, veiled insults and raised voices. After a while Vivienne's condescension seemed downright friendly. People wondered why he preferred the company of trees and wildlife. Ha! Politics were a terrible thing. 

When it came time for him to speak a hush settled over the room. Even Vivienne wouldn't dare call him an idiot in front this crowd, so for most part he was heeded when he spoke. It was a balanced view; an examination of the failings in the current system, what he thought needed to be changed. Everyone was ready to jump in afterwards to explain how they would address his concerns. With carefully chosen words he reminded the room that it was not his approval that would make or break their new system, but rather the approval of the people of Thedas, mages included. A gentle reminder that mages were people to be respected and cared for too. Even when they did not have wealth, status or the power to close rifts at their disposal.

Whatever happened now he was absolved of his guilt. He had done the best he could to aide in the repairing of a broken system, now it was the people who would have to choose their fate. He could not, would not do that for them.

These were all thoughts Lavellan was trying to clear from his mind as he used the baths. Best to calm himself, go in with a blank slate so that his qunari could relax him easier. Tonight he was having problems getting his mind settled. 

Stress perhaps, though he knew he was also worried about his performance tonight. Never had Iron Bull required anything from him that he couldn't happily give, but tonight there were expectations, of his own making of course, but still there. A worry that he would not please Iron Bull and all his plans would be for nothing.

Iron Bull doubted him, tonight he had to prove that it was unfounded. Difficult to do when didn't understand his own motivations enough to be entirely sure that the qunari was wrong. No, much better to stuff that thought down before it had chance to take root. He was never going to be able to convince Iron Bull that he wasn't a basket case if he couldn't convince himself.

As he made his way up the stairs to his quarters, finger combing his wet hair so that it fell relatively straight over his shoulders, he wondered at Iron Bull's reasons for demanding this night in the first place. The qunari was undoubtedly unimpressed with Lavellan's need to pick at the comfortable confines of their system. For the man raised under the Qun, roles in a relationship, systems and rules were natural. Instead of respecting that, Lavellan argued with him, demanded something different than what he was given. 

If Iron Bull's intentions for tonight were to break him as he promised, as some kind of punishment to remind Lavellan of his place, the elf would understand. It would certainly sting to bow to it --would it not be proof to the nagging doubts in Lavellan's mind that he was some kind of duty? The comfortable thing between them was a camaraderie obviously deeply rooted within Iron Bull, yet was it as rooted as what was pulling at Lavellan's heart? So easy to lose himself to the qunari's thrall, was he too blinded by hope to see that it was one sided?

Or perhaps it was the fact that Iron Bull might be right about the purity of Lavellan's motivations. Trying to understand the Iron Bull often left him feeling like a naive child, keeping up with the man in bed a constant test of his limits and abilities. Wasn't it possible that those feelings were motivating his whim to have the qunari under _his_ control for a night? A feeble attempt to wrest some power back to himself?

No! It wasn't like that! He liked their system, was completely enraptured by it. He just wanted to show his devotion in a way that their system didn't allow. In a way someone raised under the Qun wouldn't consider.

He teetered at the top of the stairs and rested an open palm on the wood of his own door, hesitating. What a mess he was. What he needed was time alone with his thoughts to figure it out himself, have it reaffirmed in his mind before approaching the subject with Iron Bull. Instead he was going to have the qunari tear into that mess and see just how unsure of himself the elf he was bedding was. Mythal's mercy, how ironic would it be if this was the night Iron Bull grew tired of Lavellan's doubts and washed his hands clean of him?

The solution was to withstand, not break. As long as he kept it together, everything would be fine. A battle of wills then. Him versus the Iron Bull. Terrifying. 

He opened the door and made his way up the last few stairs, peeking up over the railing to see if he was alone. He was not, the Iron Bull got out of his chair to greet him, the room already set up for his arrival. There was a cushion topped bench at the foot of the bed, that was new. The bed had things on it, hidden from sight by a dark cloth. That was relatively normal, Iron Bull did like his surprises. Today Lavellan wasn't so sure that he shared that affection.

The tal-vashoth approached him with a relaxed gait that showed Lavellan's nerves and fears were not shared in the slightest by the qunari. The big man grinned at him, all teeth and attitude, before he reached out to wrap a hand around the back of Lavellan's neck and used that grip to pull the elf close. "You smell good." Iron Bull said with a rough voice as he dipped his head to press his nose into Lavellan's hair under a pointed ear. "You used that nice soap Dorian got you."

"Honey and oatmeal." Lavellan muttered, though it was pure chance that the soap he had grabbed was the kind Bull really liked, his mind had been absent. "I'm all clean just like you said." He smiled when Bull kissed his ear and hummed his approval. Some things never changed, including how much his body relaxed and trusted the qunari when hands were on him.

"How did it go?"

The talks, Lavellan reminded himself and breathed out a sigh. "Like cats and dogs. Neither side wants to compromise. Whichever divine they pick, I do not envy the woman who has to whip that lot into shape."

"Aren't so eager to become right hand to the divine after all this is over, then?"

"When all this is over, I say good riddance and choose a new occupation."

"For example?"

It occurred to Lavellan that this was the first time they'd really talked about the future after Corypheus, and he found himself pleased with the possibilities. "I don't know, Dragon hunting, maybe? I seem to have a knack for it." 

"That you do, Kadan."

With a coy smile the elf leaned his head back to offer his throat up to the qunari's attentions, unsurprised when rough lips immediately fell to soft, exposed skin. "I hear there's a pretty good mercenary group hanging around Skyhold. Could see if they are recruiting."

Iron Bull groaned into Lavellan's neck, the stubble of his beard rubbing pleasantly as the big man smiled against skin. "Heard their leader is a real asshole."

"Yeah? Well maybe I'll just sleep with him to earn special favor." His voice got shaky when teeth scraped against his pulse, the qunari clearly resisting the urge to bite.

"Think that'll work?" Bull mumbled, thick hands sliding to one of the buckles holding Lavellan's shirt together. "You might need practice."

"Then train me." Lavellan breathed with a happy noise causing Bull's lips to curl into a grin. He slipped the rest of the buckles apart and pulled the shirt back over Lavellan's shoulders, tangling it around the elf's arms as his rough hands slid down a smooth torso.

"Been thinking 'bout this all day." Bull growled, fingers exploring exposed skin, eye meeting Lavellan's and keeping his gaze. "Remember the rules Kadan?"

_ Yes _ . Lavellan nodded instead of voicing his answer. "No magic, answer truthfully, no coming without permission. Katoh is my watchword. Are you going to make me repeat them every time we're together?"

"Yes." Bull answered simply with lips pulled into a grin. After a few moments spent sucking collar bones and stroking the sensitive skin of Lavellan's sides, the Iron Bull pulled him towards the cushioned bench at the foot of the bed. With little ceremony large hands found their way to the belt of Lavellan's pants and shed it easily.

"I really admire how fuckin' flexible you elves are." Bull smirked as he shoved Lavellan's pants down, a hand cupping the elf's excited length and appreciating the fact that Lavellan had foregone underwear for the evening. "I wanna play with that tonight, okay?"

Lavellan nodded, the qunari finished undressing him before he was pressed down onto the bench. A happy sigh left his lips when Bull lowered his head into range and he quickly snapped up the opportunity to slip a hand behind Bull's head and press a kiss to the man's mouth. It was deep, slow, left him eager for more and out of breath before Bull pulled away.

He grabbed a dark, thin strip of soft cloth from behind Lavellan, grinning at the elf before he lifted it to the elf's eyes. "Trust me?"

"You know I do." Lavellan breathed and only then did Bull cover the elf's eyes with the blindfold, tying it tight behind his head. The qunari touched callous fingertips to Lavellan's lips afterwards and seemed satisfied when the mage immediately licked them, opened his mouth for them eagerly.

Lavellan was a bundle of nerves but simple, physical responses were easy to give. After he'd made Bull's fingers wet with his efforts the qunari reached a hand down to his legs, lifted them up and turned the elf so he was sitting sideways on the bench, his legs dangling off the right end. It wasn't long enough for more than half his body to lay on at one time, and Lavellan wondered at the qunari's plan.

"Your watchword is always without consequence, Kadan." Bull said quietly from in front of the elf and there was a soft sound of smooth fabric as he spoke. "There are health potions and a poultice for pain on hand. If you need to stop tonight, the pain stops completely, you won't hurt a moment longer than you want to, understand Kadan?"

Lavellan swallowed back nerves as he nodded and when his wrist was plucked from his lap to be encircled with silky fabric he did not resist. "When we are done, you will be given the potions anyways. I don't need you to wear the marks or feel the pain any longer than our play tonight."

"You're going to skin me alive, aren't you?" Lavellan asked with a joking tone, though it came across nervous enough even he could hear it in his words.

"No, Kadan." Bull said softly, rubbing a big thumb on the inside of Lavellan's wrist as a soothing gesture. He gently finished the knot of fabric around the slim wrist before letting it fall back into Lavellan's lap, not currently tied to anything. "I'm not fond of knives in the bedroom, or even making my partners bleed for that matter. You're safe from that."

Lavellan trapped his lower lip between teeth, worrying it as Iron Bull picked up his second wrist to tie it with silk as well. The qunari wasn't unaware of the elf's concern, so after the second wrist was looped up he paused to check the knots and make sure they weren't too tight.

"Kadan, why have I ever taken you into my bed?" When Lavellan seemed unsure of his response, Iron Bull prompted him. "Has it ever been to cause you harm? Do things to you that you don't like?"

"No!" Lavellan answered quickly, very sure of that response. "Never!"

"So you think tonight will be different?" Lavellan frowned and shook his head No. The qunari accepted this answer and continued. "Every time I fuck you," his tone didn't change even as the words immediately brought color to Lavellan's cheeks, "We dance around the edge of pleasure and pain. Our size difference demands it, and you have never shied away from any hurt that came hand in hand with pleasure."

It was true of course, but laid out so bluntly it made Lavellan's blushing cheeks burn. He didn't have to see Iron Bull to know the man was not embarrassed, always able to be so serious about topics that made Lavellan a blushing mess. 

"So tonight we're going to go a little farther down that path. Simple, right? Now will you stop doubting me and relax?"

"I wasn't--" Lavellan began but a large finger pressed to his lips silenced him. 

"Don't break my rules by lying." Bull said sternly, before running a big hand down Lavellan's leg, curling fingers around his calf and lifting it out straight. "Lay back."

Lavellan was quick to obey, trying to be good. "Are you counting points tonight?" He asked quietly, because he could imagine the amount he'd racked up already. Iron Bull laughed, sounding honestly amused as he wound silk around Lavellan's ankle, pressing lips to the soft skin of Lavellan's thigh.

"Worried, little elf? I won't if you don't go out of your way to convince me otherwise. I can tell you're stressed. Those talks had more of an effect than I thought they would." Lavellan wanted to admit that it wasn't just the talks that had him in nerves but thought better of it. Better Bull didn't think he was worried about the night ahead so he wouldn't judge Lavellan poorly for it.

"Sorry, I'll do better I promise." He said softly with determination in his voice. Iron Bull chuckled, letting a tied up ankle fall from his hands as he leaned over the elf to press lips in a gentle kiss.

"Just relax and enjoy. That's all you need to do."

Lavellan willed himself to do so, they were easy enough instructions in theory. Somehow he had worked himself into a lather without any help at all on the night that he needed it together the most. Maker what a mess. 

When the final knots around his last ankle were tied and double checked, Iron Bull grunted his approval. There was a sound shortly afterwards of something fabric being stacked behind him, and then heavy hands rested on his back and chest. “Lay back, little elf.” Iron Bull ordered into a slender ear, and goose bumps raised across Lavellan’s neck and shoulder in response as he obeyed.

When he laid back his shoulders hit extra cushions and Iron Bull was promptly adjusting them to fit properly under his shoulders, patting them into place around his neck in a way that wasn’t exactly comfortable but Lavellan didn’t question. When the qunari was done fussing with the cushions, his hands fell to the elf laying across in front of him. One leg kicked out in surprise when a hot mouth abruptly settled on his throat, making the elf gasp and tilt his head back to bare it further to Iron Bull's attentions.

Without his eyes he couldn’t see what the man was up to, had no warning of what to expect. He was tense as he awaited what was coming and he was sure that the anticipation was the purpose of the blindfold. Like he needed to be _more_ susceptible to whatever Iron Bull did to him.

Teeth scraped across the tendons of his neck and the evil qunari knew exactly where Lavellan's collar would begin and cover marks because everywhere underneath was fair game to a suckling mouth. Marks were left down his throat to his collar bones, raw skin being laved with a thick tongue to soothe the pain away. His hands were still not tied to anything, and without much thought he raised them to Iron Bull's shoulders, then up to his horns to grip them tightly as that mouth moved with no rush or impatience down his chest.

He didn't make any effort to control the qunari's head, probably the only reason the man didn't restrain him. The soft sighs and pants spilling from Lavellan's mouth changed when rough lips and tongue found one of his nipples, attacking it mercilessly and making him cry out in surprise when teeth teased it. A sharp spike of pain when one was tugged between them then immediately released and suckled instead. Out was left puffy and pert, filled with blood and sensitive to the rough texture of lips that kissed it gently before moving on to the other. It got the same treatment, and Lavellan whimpered when Iron Bull lifted his head, releasing horns obediently as the qunari moved away.

"Grab the edge of the bench." Iron Bull ordered and Lavellan did so, squirming downwards until he could reach it, curling his hands around the cushion there. He was rewarded when warm hands stroked down his legs still hanging off the edge of the bench. From ankle to inner thigh they stroked and Lavellan's body which was already excited responded to the coaxing. "I'm gonna fold you over backwards. We'll see how comfortable it is for you, if you could hold it for a while, alright Kadan?"

"Alright." Lavellan breathed, smiling up at the ceiling. Bull only put hands at the bottom of his feet to start, letting the elf use them as leverage to bend himself over. It wasn't very hard, he _was_ rather flexible and he grinned when Bull let out a happy little groan as heavy hands found the back of his thighs once he was settled. His neck was bent, cradled by the cushions that Iron Bull had placed there and the qunari adjusted them quickly to make sure that he was well supported. Shoulders were straight, his back a tight bow, leaving his ass straight in the air, his knees near his ears and his feet brushing the surface of the bench above his head. When hands slid up his thighs, smoothed over the curve of his very exposed ass, Lavellan couldn't help but laugh. "I wonder what part of my body we'll be focusing on tonight?" He  asked the ceiling, causing Iron Bull to let out a bark of laughter.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up little elf." The qunari smirked, leaning down to press a kiss to the skin of Lavellan's exposed upper thigh. He straightened and slid a hand along Lavellan's leg to his bound ankle, picking up the tails of silk scarf that dangled from one. "Comfortable enough?"

Lavellan wiggled a bit more, settled his shoulders deeper into the cushions and relaxed the curve of his back just a bit. "I could hold this, yeah." He agreed, and Iron Bull grunted before beginning the process of tying the elf down into that position. "Fucking bendy elves. No weight to you, that's the secret. I'd probably break my back and neck at the same time. Not to mention getting my horns stuck in something." Lavellan started to chuckle at the thought and by the time he sobered he found himself relaxed and mellow, forgetting his fears of falling apart in front of his lover if only for a while. Bull guided his legs to spread wide enough to tie off each ankle to the corner of the bench above Lavellan's head. They pulled enough to keep his ass up, which was no doubt exactly the point. When his legs were secured, the qunari let calloused fingertips tickle the exposed pads of Lavellan's feet.

"Ahh! Fiend!" Lavellan shouted as he jerked against the ties, trying to kick out his feet or evade the tickling and finding himself completely unable. He gripped the cushion tighter, white knuckles proof as he tried to bite back the shouts and giggles the brief tickling tried to wrench out of him. "That's not...!" The qunari's chuckle was positively evil and Lavellan was gasping for breath and cursing the qunari's name long after those fingers were gone.

"Wearing boots all the time is making your little footsies all soft and sensitive, Kadan." Iron Bull said, the smirk clear in his voice as he walked around the table to secure Lavellan's hands, tying them to each lower corner of the bench, leaving the poor elf unable to pull himself from the position now whether he wanted to or not.

"Leave my little footsies out of this!" Lavellan curled his toes, as if that would somehow protect his feet that were just as exposed as his ass was. Never would have considered that a weakness before. Wicked qunari. When his hands were tied he tested his restraints, found them as solid as ever. The upside was his body was forced to stay in position by the ties now, his muscles able to relax slightly.

Iron Bull's weight settled on the bench behind him, a clothed knee resting between his bound arms and Lavellan let out a soft puff of air when heavy grey hands settled on either side of his ass, squeezing and massaging as they went. "Was there a place you wanted my attention, if not your feet?" Bull asked. His mouth was close enough to skin that Lavellan could _feel_ the heat from his breath, making him squirm.

"Everywhere." He sighed, and was rewarded with a warm chuckle before Iron Bull's lips pressed to the soft skin at his tailbone. Fingers squeezed Lavellan's ass tighter, digging in a little as a thick tongue followed lips, with a slow, agonizing pace, Iron Bull traced a wet line from tailbone to the sensitive skin of Lavellan's balls, pausing to torment the rosy bud of an entrance with the tip of his tongue along the way. It was exquisite torture and Lavellan squirmed underneath it, little moans and pants drawn from his mouth, already hard and leaving wetness behind on his stomach as he fidgeted.

"There's extra rules for tonight." Bull said afterwards, the words just barely enough to cut through the haze Lavellan was in. Only when Lavellan stilled his squirming did Bull continue. "You may beg for mercy as much as you wish, I may or may not grant it." Bull was smiling, Lavellan was sure of it, could tell by the tone of his voice. "And if I do, there may be consequences. I may ask for things you aren't pleased about giving."

Sure, _words_ could remind him of his nerves, when being bent in half and tied up couldn't. Lavellan was starting to wonder about where his life's choices were taking him. He felt Iron Bull's hands leave him, the man's weight shifting on the bench as he began to make little noises to the side. Lavellan suspected he was arranging his implements of torture that had been covered at the foot of the bed, the elf wished he could at least _see_ what the qunari was planning to use on him tonight.

"I want you to be really open with me tonight, Kadan." Iron Bull spoke as he moved, preparing his work space. "You're always nice and loud whenever I'm doing something you like." As he said this there was the sound of a vial uncorking and Lavellan squirmed in anticipation, hoping that Bull was going to demonstrate. "I _really_ like that. But whenever something hurts or you're not sure, you get all quiet and hold back. Not tonight." A thick, slick fingertip circled the bud of Lavellan's entrance and the elf hissed a long, slow agreement as it pressed and teased. "I want to hear your hurt as much as your pleasure. I _need_ to hear it, to balance them properly. Understand?"

"Scream my head off, got it." Lavellan hissed as that blunt fingertip finally slipped inside, his muscles clamping around it, tied in a way there was no other way for his body to reflexively protest the intrusion.

"Good." Iron Bull said, sounding cheerful and chipper and content, Lavellan couldn't help but feel some of that as well. The finger within him helped because soon it was done simply coating him with oil and was instead wiggling to find his prostate, massaging it mercilessly once it had. Lavellan's back tensed and his body trembled as he withstood it, trying to fight the bindings, lift from his shoulders enough to slide himself further onto the finger.

Despite his flexibility there was no way to do so and Iron Bull chuckled at his efforts. "Eager are we? You'll get plenty of this tonight, promise." Iron Bull assured him, which did nothing because he wanted more _now_. As that finger fucked him slowly, Iron Bull's other hand wrapped around the base of Lavellan's swollen length, squeezing it with just his forefinger and a thumb, teasing it with light strokes. If the intent was to frustrate it worked fully because Lavellan found himself squirming terribly.

When that thick finger pressed deeper into him, beginning to fuck him in earnest, Lavellan's breathing was ragged and his moans were getting more desperate. Iron Bull's lips pressed to the tender skin of his taint, the big man bent down over the exposed elf before that hot mouth opened and instead lifted to suckle at balls that were growing tighter each passing moment as Lavellan's orgasm grew closer.

The qunari enjoyed this kind of torture -- to bring him right to that edge and leave him. As he began to tremble, his moans turning to pleas and his voice growing breathless from the effort to hold back, Iron Bull withdrew. Hands, mouth, everything gone, no friction at all and Lavellan cursed in the Dalish tongue while he squirmed where he was left. Bit back any particularly colourful insults though because even he knew they were just getting started.

Iron Bull was silent as he stood up, Lavellan feeling the weight change on the bench, ears straining for any sound the qunari made to keep track of where he was. When Iron Bull did start making noise again it was a familiar noise that made him whimper and curl his toes.

Leather, gentle thwack sounds of Iron Bull testing the tool across his own hand. "Nothing new, you've felt this before." Bull said with an easy tone and with a loose wrist he gently let the leather tool in his hand run across pale skin. Lavellan _did_ recognize it, almost immediately. Flogger, not just leather but _suede_ , which surprisingly made a big difference. Lavellan already had that lesson, the difference between leather and suede, a thud or a sting. Bull had shown him some fearsome things, leather braided floggers with long, thin tails, tools used to make even a qunari cry.

How easily he could now admit that Bull had judged right when choosing suede for tender elven skin. As he felt the ends gently tickle across his ass and thighs he squirmed, unable to do anything but wait for Bull to act on the threat. When the thick strands of suede left his skin, the flogger lifted up, Lavellan braced himself. He knew it wouldn't hurt _that_ much, and yet he found himself holding his breath as he waited for the strike.

_ Thwack _ ! It was a satisfying sound and the heat the strike drew was far greater than the sting, a thudding hit that drew a sharp breath from the elf. Before he could really react, draw in a breath, brace himself, even squeeze his fists together, another strike fell across his other buttock. And another. Such quick succession he didn't get a chance to process the feel from any single strike, couldn't prepare himself at all. His short little gasps turned into pants for breath and once Bull had covered every part of his ass with a red blush, drawing blood to the surface making everything so much more sensitive, he stopped for a moment or two to let Lavellan catch up.

The qunari was quiet as his damaged hand slid across hot flesh, giving it a squeeze before dragging blunted fingernails across sensitive skin. Lavellan let out a shaky sort of hiss, squirming before Bull's previously slickened finger found his entrance again. There was a pause as Bull reached for the oil, Lavellan unsure of what he was waiting for before a slow dribble across his entrance and the qunari's finger explained.

The finger sunk in again drawing a sharp gasp, but there was no time wasted finding his sweet spot. He groaned and squirmed, trying to encourage the slow rubs across his prostate. A moan turned into a shocked yelp of surprise when the flogger came down again and Iron Bull couldn't help but chuckle as the elf's muscles clamped tight around his finger.

The chuckle brought a flush of warmth to Lavellan's cheeks which did nothing to dissuade the wicked qunari from his goal. Instead he started a simple rhythm that soon had Lavellan trembling. A slow, steady thrust with a finger that pressed against his prostate before two heavy thwacks with the flogger. The previous strikes had been light, designed simply to heat the skin and warm Lavellan to the leather. But now they were solid, heavy strikes that had a bite of pain to them. However just as fast as he could process the pain Iron Bull's finger would distract him from it.

Suddenly, the finger was removed and the flogger came down harder than ever. Lavellan choked on his first shout before remembering what his lover had said, letting out the next cry instead. He lost count of how many strikes there were, his entire ass felt like it was on fire, each sting of the flogger making him whimper and squirm. When the flogger stopped not one, but two fingers forced their way into him.

Lavellan let out a pitiful little cry at the sudden extra finger, muscles spasming around it while he panted and whimpered, trembling as Iron Bull set a slow and merciless pace as he thrust inside of him. It was _good_. " _Please_ Bull." He finally moaned, his head turning from side to side as he strained against the ties that bound him.

"Feel good, Kadan?" Iron Bull asked, his voice rough and doing nothing but make Lavellan all the more desperate.

"Yes!"

Iron Bull chuckled, but the sound was drowned out by the sudden thwack of leather on skin and Lavellan let out a groan. Each time the flogger hit skin, Iron Bull massaged that spot within him at the same time. His skin was sensitive now, Iron Bull was wielding the flogger with enough strength that it _hurt_ , but it felt good at the same time. Gods, this was torture.

"Iron Bull, please! More!" He finally cried out, body a trembling wreck as he strained. " _Please._ "

"Now Kadan, you know I can't resist the begging." He said with a rumbling voice before he withdrew his fingers again, leaving Lavellan panting and squirming and needy. After a few moments and some more movements, Iron Bull's hand returned to his hip and he gave a reassuring squeeze. "This one is new." Iron Bull said with something terrifying in his voice. _Glee._ "It's a crop, with...alterations."

"Alterations?" Lavellan breathed, and in return he felt the cool press of leather against the skin of his exposed thigh. It was smooth, wider than he thought a normal crop would be. He'd never felt a crop before but he could imagine that it would hurt a lot more. _You did beg for more, stupid._

"I'll show you." Bull said with a smirk in his voice. He flicked the crop up from Lavellan's body and the elf tensed, bracing himself for the hit that he was sure was coming. Instead, he got the faintest touch of leather to skin, the qunari softly trailing it from his thigh to the softer skin of his taint. After a moment of baited breath Lavellan let out a sigh when it rubbed against his entrance, teasing the sensitive skin there in a horribly delicious way.

He hadn't even noticed he'd relaxed, but the moment he did Iron Bull flicked his wrist, landing a squared and centered blow with the crop flat on the cheek of Lavellan's rump, right in the center of the blushed skin so sensitive from the flogger. The sound was surprisingly loud, making Lavellan jump, but it was nothing compared to the sensation that followed.

Pain. Real leather, it just took a flick of the wrist with this crop for Iron Bull to make Lavellan yelp as loud as he did. But it wasn't just the leather and as the crop stayed where it landed in the seconds after the strike, Lavellan realized that it wasn't just the physical impact that he was feeling. _Electricity._

He tasted the magic in the air on his tongue, tried to jerk his head up as he moaned and squirmed. He wanted to _see_ what the hell was on the crop that was making it spark and send pulses of magic through his body, all centered on that little stripe of skin that was throbbing and stinging after the blow. He cried out, his body trembling under the crop, and it was only once his pitiful little sounds got loud that Iron Bull lifted the crop away.

"Lightning rune between the leather slappers. Dagna worked on it, did good too. I just have to put my thumb on the handle here..." Iron Bull explained, while lightly tapping the leather end of the crop directly underneath the welt from his first strike. Suddenly it changed from just the lightest tapping of leather to the arc of electricity across his skin, making Lavellan moan and try to squirm away but completely unable to. "I figured with how you reacted to the last rune we played with that you'd enjoy this too." Iron Bull finished with a grin before suddenly switching from the teasing of the electricity to another flick of his wrist and a smack of the crop landing right on the spot he had teased.

Lavellan shouted and jerked and when the electricity followed for a few moments he found himself pulling uselessly against the ties and feeling utterly _helpless._ The pain was ruined by the pleasure of the electricity coursing through him, which Mythal help him seemed to be running straight to his groin and making his dick jump and leak. The pleasure was ruined by the pain, the dull sting everywhere the flogger had touched him, the throbbing agony of the welts that the crop had laid on top of them. Despite that he was trembling with anticipation, blinded and unable to see what was coming next. _Evil qunari._

"Yes, I am quite evil tonight, aren't I?" Lavellan hadn't even realized he'd spoken aloud but Iron Bull was pleased with the accusation nonetheless. "The flogger gets you warmed up, lays down a nice foundation to start on. Now the crop does all the heavy work, raising welts and really getting you going with the lightning." Another strike, this one completely out of the blue, made Lavellan cry out. When he strained and struggled against the silk restraints, muttering curses as he dealt with the pain and the aftershocks, Iron Bull responded with a pair of slick fingers sliding into his ass, massaging him from within yet again.

It was _agony_. The thrusts against the spot inside of him, the pulses of electricity had him dancing on the edge of his orgasm almost immediately. It was only the bites of pain of the crop that held him back as Iron Bull began to carefully pick targets of sensitive, exposed flesh. Even the bite of the crop merged with the shock of electricity making him writhe with not quite pleasure, not quite pain, and Lavellan was lost.

"Bull, I'm gonna... _please_ I'm gonna come..."

"No, you're not allowed." Iron Bull said, his voice steady as he tortured the elf folded and tied underneath him. Lavellan wanted the blindfold off, just so he could watch his lover, see how doing this affected him. He didn't let up in the slightest, instead his fingers grew all the more merciless as they thrust against that spot, scissoring and stretching him as they went, the electricity was more consistent as Iron Bull began to equalize the number of welts on Lavellan's other cheek.

"Bull _please_." Begging, begging always worked. It did draw a chuckle out of the qunari but it didn't stop the next sharp little strike of the crop, the next pulse of electricity, the next squirm of fingers. Lavellan cried out, the noise laced with desperation.

"I'm not letting you come, so you should try asking for something different." A different kind of mercy. Lavellan trembled as he curled his toes, clenched and unclenched his fists, knowing what the qunari was getting at and wondering what his chances of refusing were. When the crop lightly tapped the base of his twitching length, Lavellan surrendered to the threat.

” _Mercy,_ please Bull, please." He pleaded and _that_ worked. Fingers removed yet again and the crop stopped for a moment to let the panting, sweating elf catch his breath and regain some semblance of control.

"Alright, Kadan." The Iron Bull said quietly, his voice barely more than a whisper, but filled with a warmth that Lavellan felt soak into his bones. "I won't let you come yet."

It was an assurance, a promise that the burden could be shared and Lavellan felt the relief wash over him even as Iron Bull's damaged hand wrapped forefinger and thumb around the base of his length. Silly to feel relief when he was sure to suffer but gods did it feel good to rely on the qunari. The grip tightened around the base of his length, bordering on painful, before soft, almost apologetic lips touched the achingly tender skin of his rump. It was the only warning he got before Iron Bull straightened behind him and the crop came down.

There was no electricity to tease or overwhelm him, just the harsh bite of leather that left a stinging red welt. It was followed by another, and another, and the little flicks of Bull's wrist were rapidly overwhelming Lavellan with pain. He cried out every time the crop came down, shivered and trembled when he felt it tap threateningly across unmarred skin, biting his lip and fighting against the ties when the flick and the _thwack!_ finally did come.

It pushed far enough into pain that his body calmed from its orgasm but it was obvious to the light grip that Bull kept around his length that he was still just as aroused. Bull had tried to explain it once, the brain releasing chemicals into the body that gave it a high, made him feel like he was flying and desperate for more. To an elf who had never been particularly interested in science or anatomy it was hard to process. Easier to blame it on some kind of wicked qunari magic that the Iron Bull seemed particularly adept at.

That finger and thumb began to tease him with slow, light strokes, barely enough friction to feel but more than enough to tease the tortured elf. Lavellan felt like he was drowning, his cries and shouts and pleas losing any kind of real focus. He just had to _hold on_ , endure it without breaking but that was so difficult.

_ Testing me, he's testing me. _ It was all Lavellan could think of as he trembled under the light, threatening brushes of the crop. Had to prove his devotion, that his motives were based on devotion. Right? That's what he was doing?

When the crop tapped against a welt, threatening to strike where it had already been, Lavellan's pleas tumbled out before he could even properly shape them, before he could think about tests and failures and motives. "No, no no no, please no." He whimpered, his legs and back both trembling, straining against his ties to try and get out from under the crop. "It's too much there!"

"Oh?" Iron Bull asked, like he didn't know that the bright red mark he'd left previously was still so sensitive and tender and _Please, not there!_ His hand tightened around Lavellan's length, stroking it now in a much more satisfying way, drawing a hiss that interrupted Lavellan's words. "But you sounded so good the first time, how much sweeter would you shout if I did it again?"

"M-mercy, please Bull. I c-can't..." He could, really. Pain was pain. It wasn't the bite of the crop, the agony of it that he feared most. It was breaking down, losing himself and baring it all when he was so desperate to stay strong tonight. He didn't think about that though, only whimpered and trembled in relief when Iron Bull lifted the crop away, setting it to the side and granting him the mercy he pleaded for once more.

There were a few moments of reprieve before Iron Bull’s attention returned to him. A couple of oil slicked fingers pressed into him without preamble while the qunari's other hand settled upon the exposed underside of an abused thigh. Skin was painfully sensitive to the calloused pads of his fingers, Lavellan mewling from pain between moans of pleasure, trembling and twitching when inquisitive fingers traced the ridge of every welt and sent little sparks of pain throughout him.

When the hand lifted, Lavellan did not expect it to come back down as a slap. He jolted, cried out and pulled against the silken bindings holding his arms as he tried to escape the pain that pulsed long after Bull had lifted his hand and somehow ended up trying fruitlessly to push himself up on Iron Bull's fingers, squirming on them instead as they thrust inside of him. He opened his mouth to try and say something coherent but failed, panting the qunari's name instead.

Iron Bull chuckled, pausing his thrusts long enough to concentrate his fingers on massaging Lavellan's prostate instead. "Do you know Kadan," He started conversationally as his hand returned to trace the line of Lavellan's thigh. "How good you look like this? Your skin so pale, then so _red_ where I've been. Your skin so hot like it's burning under my hand..." His voice was rough and low, the kind of dirty talk usually reserved for the throes of wild sex. His voice alone scrambled up all of Lavellan's mind and made it hard to think. He wished he could see, wished he could touch, ached for it as much as he ached for _more_ where Iron Bull's fingers were thrusting.

"Y-you like me like this?" He managed to pant with a voice breathy and trembling.

"Oh, fuck yeah!" Bull growled before his hand came down again on Lavellan's other thigh making the elf let out a haggard shout, gnashing his teeth as he bit back curses. "You have no idea how tight you get when I slap your ass. I could sink into you till you can't take any more, then just stay there and spank you. You'd grip me so tight each time, I could come just from that, not have to move a bit."

"Gods, Bull!" Lavellan groaned, his entire body straining, his balls aching and tight and his length twitching so desperately, he was _so close._ "Please Bull, please I need to come so bad!"

"I don't think so, Kadan." Bull said pleasantly, before spanking Lavellan again. This time when Lavellan shouted he was rewarded with another strike. Bull's fingers never stopped fucking him but the strikes hurt so much they dampened his need once again, burying the pleasure with the pain. Lavellan's voice got hoarse from shouting but he was crying out louder each time as Bull's big hands made _everything_ fire and pain. Tasted it on his tongue.

Then the spanking stopped leaving Lavellan sweating and shaking and trembling like a leaf but Bull's fingers kept stroking inside him. After a few moments the elf felt Bull's mouth kiss across a burning, stinging thigh, before rough lips kissed the aching flesh of Lavellan's balls. Kisses, licks, and soon the qunari was suckling them before a thick tongue slid across the base of Lavellan's length, wet and sloppy and it wasn't lost on Lavellan just how quickly he could go from being overwhelmed by pain to overwhelmed with pleasure. That line was being blurred way too much.

"Want to come, Kadan?" Iron Bull murmured into the aching flesh he was licking and kissing, Lavellan's length jerking against his mouth as he teased him with fingers, mouth and words. "Like this you'd come all over your own face."

"Yes, Bull! I want to come so much! Please, please!" Begging, more begging and pleas and at this point he'd do fucking _anything_.

"You want that more than anything, Kadan? To end the night now with one good spurt?"

Lavellan was about to cry out yes, anything, beg some more but he trembled underneath Bull instead. "No, I want more!" He whimpered instead, fists clenched as he pulled against his restraints. This was part of the test, he was sure of it. "I want _you_! I want you inside me! I wanna make you come...make you happy..." His words were getting harder to force out as Iron Bull encouraged him with powerful suckles across the underside of his length, his fingers twisting inside of him before pulling out.

Bull straightened up when Lavellan was done and for a moment the elf was empty and needy, desperately awaiting Bull's response with such a bright amount of hope. Maybe the qunari was going to give him what he wanted, fuck him now and let them both come. He heard Bull slicking something with oil, hoped desperately that the qunari was preparing himself for sex.

Three fingers wormed their way into him instead, Iron Bull having switched hands, his damaged one now wrapping around Lavellan's length and giving the poor tortured thing a firm squeeze. "What I _want_ , is to stretch you out on three of my fingers, feel you stretch and squeeze when I fuck you with them. I want to hold your dick just like this, and feel it jump and jerk in my grasp. I want to watch you suffer so perfectly, watch you struggle and then give it all up and give in to me."

_ Evil, wicked, evil qunari _ . Words and fingers and the firm grip on his cock, all of it making Lavellan pull at the silk, clenching and tensing and feeling like he was going to break apart. "I want...to give you..." he forced out, interrupting the words with a cry when Bull's fingers twisted inside of him, merciless and cruel. " _Please!_ "

"If you want to give me what I want, then why are you fighting me, Kadan?"

How could the qunari be so cruel? Lavellan was trying so hard to hang on, to be strong and Bull was tearing him apart, leaving him with nothing to hang on to, giving him no chance to keep it together. "I'm fighting so that I don't come!" He cried out in frustration, gritting his teeth and curling his toes.

For a few brief moments Bull stilled his fingers, his grip growing just slack enough to stop pushing Lavellan further over that fateful edge. "You lie, Kadan. You think I don't know the difference?" Iron Bull asked and Lavellan's entire body shivered at the tone of the man's voice. For just a moment it was almost like the qunari's forever patient facade crumbled just a little, like maybe he was _frustrated_ and Lavellan was the cause of it. It raised the hairs on the elf's exhausted neck and back, made him still his squirming despite his suffering because _something was very wrong._

When Iron Bull spoke again his voice was normalized once more, like nothing had happened. "You're fighting this tooth and nail, Kadan. When you give in your body relaxes, goes pliant and easy." Lavellan's body had never been more tense in his life, and it had nothing to do with the position he was tied into. It wasn't just his body that was tight and tensed. _No, please don't look at that!_ Lavellan wanted to beg, _Please see my strength instead! My willpower!_ The strength and determination that made him the Inquisitor, why wasn't the qunari seeing that?

"When you are _mine_ , Kadan," Iron Bull continued as his lips brushed against the tender, welted skin on the curve of Lavellan's ass, "You are open like a book, your entire body _craves_ me and sings it's response. You don't try to _resist_ the pain or the pleasure, you let it carry your weight instead. But now, you are _fighting it._ " The stress on the last two words made disapproval clear. The Iron Bull had never disapproved of him before and Lavellan's despair was almost palpable.

"N-no...I don't want...I..." Lavellan wasn't capable of putting together the words to try and explain, he couldn't process it himself. The chaos of doubts and anxieties and stresses that he had been packing away into his mind for so long just broke free and left him completely overwhelmed, the despair that Iron Bull was displeased with him made his heart hurt and twist just as badly. " _Ir abelas, ma Vhenan._ " His voice was little, which was fitting since right now he felt about two feet tall.

This had started with a simple want, a little one. A single night to make his qunari lover happy. What was the point of that if right now when it really counted, he was failing? The elven words were easier to get out somehow and he muttered them again, his voice barely a whisper. Bull's lips were touching his sensitive skin lightly, Lavellan finally realizing that despite his words, his frustration, the qunari was still massaging him from within, still coaxing his body towards surrender.  "I don't want to fight." He finally choked out in a the common language, struggling with the mess within. "I want..." He couldn't pin it down.

It was more than wanting to surrender and make Iron Bull happy. He wanted to release all his stress so it would stop weighing him down. He wanted to rid himself of the anxieties clawing the back of his mind. Iron Bull didn't care how strong his will was, how stoic he could be as he compressed and compartmentalized his worries. Iron Bull wanted him to hand that over and _surrender_. Instead, Lavellan had clawed into them deeper, reluctant to let them go. So afraid that his fears might come true.

"Don't worry, Kadan." The qunari mumbled against skin, his breath ghosting over skin as he consoled, his hands rubbing down Lavellan's sides. "You're struggling to get there tonight. You're not there yet, but I _will_ get you there." He promised, and Lavellan whimpered out his thanks.

He knew what was coming, even before Iron Bull withdrew and straightened, before he felt the thwack of suede being tested against Iron Bull's palm, before he felt the soft strands being trailed across his aching skin. He knew how bad it was going to hurt and he forced himself to try and relax before the torment began.

The qunari started with light little strokes in a smooth rhythm first. It hurt, it made the elf tremble and whimper, but it was just to accustom him to the pain before dipping him deeper into it. Getting him warmed up, because the agony of his skin and his ass had somehow become manageable since the crop had been taken away.

The flogger quickly fixed that. When a hard strike came, it sucked the breath out of him and made his shout a silent, garbled thing. He tried to keep his body relaxed, forced himself not to fight the ties as he had been doing but it was a difficult feat when the qunari did not stop or interrupt the rhythm of the flogger in any way. The pain wasn't allowed to fade. The suede wasn't soft enough when he was already so sensitive. It was quickly growing into an agonizing fire and the sharp strikes interspersed came without warning with no chance to brace for them.

His throat was raw from crying out. It was pain, just plain and simple pain, and it was merciless. It left no room in him for anxieties or stress. Iron Bull had laid bare the festering in his mind and now he was beginning to strip it away. Sensing his progress, perhaps, or just the fact that by now Lavellan's pain threshold was rising, so did the power of the qunari's strikes. Three particularly brutal ones fell and Lavellan's shout was more of a scream as they fell across puffy welts with excruciating effect.

"M-mercy!" He managed to pant, beginning to struggle against the silk again, trying to bear down enough to endure. "P-please!"

"No, Kadan." Iron Bull said, his voice steady and relaxed as ever, even as he aimed another brutal bite of the flogger across agonized skin. To Lavellan it felt like the qunari was tearing him apart, the elf blind to the fact that each one was carefully, painstakingly tempered to tread the fine line between _mercy_ and _katoh_. To push Lavellan, to conquer him, but not truly break him in the process. Best the elf's eyes were covered so he did not see the restraint, the concentration, the absolute focus that the qunari was expending to accomplish his goal. Another hard strike and Lavellan thought he would die. "You want me to give you mercy, you give me something in exchange."

"Anything!" Lavellan yelled when another strike landed, so much fire and pain that he tasted it on his tongue, like being eaten by wolves without any of the harm.

"Your night."

Lavellan let out a sob, his plea for mercy, the word that would stop the pain dying on his tongue. He couldn't. He had to endure, he wanted that night so much.

Three more strikes and a bitter, despairing part of Lavellan's mind whispered that the evil qunari was punishing him after all, so outraged that Lavellan would challenge him with the request that he would break him for daring speak it.

The next strike took that thought away leaving the elf nothing but despair.

"Do you know the difference between obedience and submission?"

Lavellan didn't know the difference between the sky and the ground but the qunari paused with the flogger, letting it's strips trail down Lavellan's back, tickling the curve of his spine. It was reprieve, enough for him to think. Still came up empty and he let out a little whimper of confusion to admit to this.

"When you _obey_ , you are following orders. The focus is on the rules, your obedience is to the system. Anyone can obey: A soldier obeys his commander. A servant obeys his lord. A qunari obeys the Qun." He paused, let the words sink in and after he had he flicked his wrist, swatted the flogger against Lavellan's ass, the strike incredibly light but still enough to cause the elf to suck in a breath. "What is submission, then?"

Was it not the same thing? What was submitting to Iron Bull, if not obeying his orders? Following his system?

"Answer!" Another strike, this one not so light and far more threatening. Lavellan snapped his head from side to side, gritting his teeth in frustration as he fought back the pain. _Concentrate!_ "I can't! I don't know!" He bit out, his voice cracking. "Tell me, please!"

Iron Bull draped the flogger down Lavellan's back again, letting the handle rest next to Lavellan's flagging erection which the qunari wrapped up in a hand, grunting his approval when it almost immediately hardened in response to a firm squeeze. "When you obey you are devoting your mind to something. When you _submit_ , you are devoting your entire fucking _being_ to someone." The qunari growled and while his voice was strong and powerful, it was tempered with so much warmth that Lavellan whimpered as it washed over him.

"It's more than just following orders. It's not about rules, or a system. It's about the person giving those orders. You submit not to _what_ but to _whom._ "

The trappings of their relationship was the system, the rules, but Iron Bull was the person behind those rules. _He_ was the reason Lavellan followed them. However, it wasn't just to him that it applied. Understanding dawned on Lavellan with so much clarity that it took his breath away. The Iron Bull would follow him into the fade itself, put his life on the line in a heartbeat, not for the _Inquisition_ , but for the _Inquisitor_.

"Submission is doing anything for someone because one morning you woke up and realized you love them so _fucking_ much." Lavellan realized he was crying, eternally grateful that the blindfold was there now, that he was folded so that Iron Bull could not see his face. "Which do you think I want from the person I call "My heart"?"

Simple words cut through Lavellan with far more accuracy than anything Iron Bull could have hit him with. He'd been so blind. So concerned that the qunari used the rules of their relationship to keep him at arm's length, that he was being fed what he wanted by a man who did not want him as strongly in return. _So worried that I'm going to leave you._ How everyone close to him had seen it, understood that it was simple fear of abandonment that ate at Lavellan's contentment.

It had blinded him to the commitment that Iron Bull had already settled into long ago. It was Lavellan himself who had been using the trappings of their system to keep himself distanced. He had _obeyed_ Iron Bull's rules, but all the qunari wanted was for him to submit to the man himself.

So completely lost in that staggering revelation it was only the strike of the flogger that brought him back to reality. It was followed by a soft caress down the pale skin of his side, an comfort extended to an elf who was teetering on the brink. His body wasn't half as raw as his mind, his emotions and he struggled.  
  
He didn't care about the night anymore. He didn't need manufactured obedience to prove the qunari's devotion. He hated the wicked part of himself that had decried the qunari's resistance to the idea as lack of devotion. How long had Iron Bull filled his every request outside the bedroom? _How long?_ When did it stop being about the Inquisition and start being about him?

"You still with me, Kadan?" A little bit of concern making it into Iron Bull's voice, maybe doubt that he'd pushed his lover too far.

"Is it too late?" He asked. His voice was so quiet, so small. He wished he could address the qunari with more strength in his voice but there wasn't any strength left in his body for anything. "All this time... I want it to be _you._ " He could barely put the words together, but Iron Bull seemed to understand.

"It has been, Kadan." The qunari said softly, the hand on Lavellan's side sliding down to his shoulder, the big man leaning over him to lightly touch the backs of fingers to a flushed, damp cheek. "You're just the last to know."

It filled Lavellan with so much warmth, he smiled even as he let out the most pitiful of whimpers, immediately turning his face to press lips to Bull's hand, eager little kisses against thick grey fingers, uncaring of the oil on them, just needing contact more than air itself. "Mercy, Iron Bull." Lavellan breathed against the pads of fingers. "Please, I need your mercy." He needed more than just The Iron Bull's mercy, he needed _everything_. But the surrender of the plea was a good start, and Iron Bull knew exactly what he meant.

"It's yours." Iron Bull rumbled, his voice full of warmth and care as he lowered his mouth to trace his tongue as a thin slick line from twitching entrance to tickle the underside of Lavellan's balls. "So good, Kadan. You're so good." Lavellan moaned when he felt Iron Bull's weight settle on to the edge of the bench behind him, the qunari's hands sliding down the sides  of his legs, soft skin teased with the rough pads of fingers all the way down to where knees nearly rested against the cushioning of the bench.

"Please Bull!" Lavellan groaned when he felt the qunari hunch over to lick the underside of his length from base to tip. "I need to see you." He wanted the blindfold gone and with a chuckle the qunari complied to his request, pulling the dark cloth up over Lavellan's ears. The elf took several moments to blink away the light, before smiling at the qunari that was leaned over him. "Hi." He breathed dumbly, eyes damp and red and impossibly green. Iron Bull chuckled, not like Lavellan could do anything about that, his mind wasn't exactly capable of complex thought right now.

Iron Bull didn't seem to mind though, his thoughts on other things. His stomach pressed against Lavellan's painfully abused ass as he leaned to release the bindings around the elf's ankles, but when they were freed he leaned down enough that the elf still couldn't move while Iron Bull massaged bruised skin as he spoke.

"These over my shoulders." The qunari instructed, carefully guiding Lavellan's legs so that his calves tucked underneath his horns and rested on his shoulders instead. Lavellan flushed as he watched the qunari reach over to grab a earthen pot upon the foot of the bed, remove the lid and coat his hands in it's contents, rubbing them together over Lavellan's head completely unbothered by the awkwardness of the position or by the way Lavellan's hips kept squirming to try and relieve the pressure of Iron Bull's chest across his aching ass.

Bull's hands smelled like elfroot when he shifted again, leaning backwards where he was kneeling, letting Lavellan's body unfold painfully slowly. Thick hands slipped between them to slide across Lavellan's ass and at first the elf let out a cry as his tender skin was smothered by slick hands. Almost as quickly as the pain had come it began to fade away, the ointment Iron Bull was using clearly having powerful healing effect.

"That better?" Iron Bull breathed with a soft smile, looking down to meet Lavellan's gaze as the elf moaned his thanks.

"Yes, thank you Bull." He panted as big hands smoothed the entirety of his ass. Everywhere where the flogger had hit, the crop had fallen was now soothed with healing hands. His head tilted back and his eyes closed as he groaned his contentment, so completely wrapped up in the pleasure that he didn't really notice Iron Bull shifting him slightly. Didn't notice until the position gave Iron Bull easy access to dip his head and suckle at the base of Lavellan's length.

The elf cried out while arching against the qunari's mouth, drawing a chuckle from his lover as the man used the flat of his tongue to lick the jerking length. "You have my permission to come until you pass out, Kadan." He rumbled against it, evicting a moan from the smaller man. Seemingly satisfied with the job done removing the pain from Lavellan's skin Bull's hands moved. One lifted quickly to reach around the elf's thigh and angle his length up so Iron Bull could engulf it within his mouth, suckling greedily and making the Inquisitor cry out and thrash, his legs tightening around Iron Bull's shoulders and using them as leverage to thrust into that hot mouth.

Shortly after both hands slid down Lavellan's back, all the way to his shoulders, still coated in salve as they dug into muscles that were tender from holding his weight for so long. It was overwhelming, the absolute blissful relief of having his shoulders worked on by firm, steady hands, the feel of Iron Bull's body along his back, and of course, that wicked qunari mouth currently working his length with more skill than should be allowed.

"Ah! I'm coming! I'm coming!" Lavellan cried out, writhing and squirming as he shuddered his release into Iron Bull's mouth. The qunari swallowed around him without any hesitation before drawing back enough to swirl his tongue around the head of Lavellan's length. When Lavellan's mind came back to him the sensations were far too strong and soon he was shouting and squirming as the Iron Bull continued to suck noisily on the oversensitive head.

Hands had started to work further up Lavellan's spine massaging the healing ointment in as they went and slowly as the elf's muscles relaxed, Iron Bull drew further back off the bench, allowing the elf's body to unfold entirely. Only once Lavellan's cries were getting horribly desperate did the qunari pull off his length with a lewd popping sound, slowly shrugging Lavellan's legs from his shoulders and laying the elf out straight instead.

Reaching down he untied Lavellan's hands as well, the elf promptly wrapping his legs around Iron Bull's hips to keep him close as he allowed the man to carefully massage wrists that were bruised from his straining, the ache disappearing thanks to the ointment.

"That's good stuff." Lavellan said with a sigh as he smiled up at the qunari. He looked mussed and well satisfied, but the spark in his eye belayed that he wasn't ready to be done yet. "You are a wicked, evil qunari. You know that, right?"

"I do, Kadan." Iron Bull said with a grin before leaning forward to scoop Lavellan up off the bench. "Let's put you in bed, so I can have my wicked way with you."

"Yes, please." Lavellan agreed eagerly, wrapping tired arms around Iron Bull's thick neck and pulling himself close so he could steal a kiss. It was heated and deep, Lavellan's attempts to control it foiled when Iron Bull began to suckle on his invading tongue, still tasting like the elf's seed. Shortly after he was overwhelmed by the kiss, finally left panting for air when they split apart. His back hit the bed as he was pushed into it, legs still wrapped around Iron Bull as the qunari leaned over top of him.

"Kadan, if you don't want to--"

"What part of this seems like I _don't_ want to?" Lavellan interrupted immediately, grinding a little firmer against Iron Bull's hips.

"It was the most intense set I've put you through--"

"So reward me!" Lavellan's voice was frustrated enough to draw a little quirk of a smile to Iron Bull's lips, despite the fact that the elf was giving him back talk when he was trying to be considerate. "I know you're trying to be kind and gentle but I need you to be _you_ instead right now." Lavellan whispered, a little softer this time, and he followed his words by pressing a light kiss to the stubble on Iron Bull's chin. "Make me yours."

"You _are_ mine." Iron Bull growled at that, baited into the response and giving the elf a dirty look a second later when he realized that. Instead of saying anything further Iron Bull lifted himself up enough to cast a hand down towards the foot of the bed, leaning to grab a little clay bottle that was corked and laying amongst the blankets. He pulled the cork with his teeth, dribbled some oil down across his fingers and gave the elf beneath him a fierce little grin as he traced those fingers down to the already slick hole hidden there. "Then we’ll just test this now, Kadan." He said while pressing inwards with two fingers, gaining entry easily and getting a loud moan from Lavellan in exchange. "This is new oil, you see. Stitches has been working on it for a while now."

"Y-you got your h-healer making l-lube?" Lavellan ground out, his words catching on every inwards thrust that Iron Bull made against the tender spot inside him.

"Well yeah, it's _special._ Kind of like a rejuvenation potion mixed in. It's so you don't get all achy and tender after I've used you a couple of times in the night. Means I can fuck you as hard as I want and you'll still be able to walk the next morning." The noise that came out of Lavellan's throat was highly undignified, a mixture between a squeak and a moan, his hands reaching out to gently rest on Iron Bull's forearm to feel the muscles tense as the qunari thrust fingers deep inside of him.

He understood that Iron Bull was being conversational to keep him engaged, keep him running on his high. The two fingers were joined by a third and as they twisted and massaged inside of him, pressing against tightening, spasming muscle, Lavellan cried out. Two fingers wrapped tightly around his length with Bull's other hand, squeezing tight as it stroked firmly, not worried about the stickiness there. His body couldn't figure out what it wanted to do, whether it wanted to bear down on the fingers opening him from within, or thrust upwards into the first teasing him.

Iron Bull answered that dilemma by setting an easy rhythm, thrusting deep and massaging his prostate, causing Lavellan to wiggle his hips back against those thick fingers, then a stroke of his hand to coax the elf's hips to thrust upwards into his fist. Then back down for his fingers, and soon Lavellan was rocking back and forth, incoherent cries spilling from his lips, begging and desperate for release that was just a breath away.

"That's it, Kadan. You look so good right now." Iron Bull growled to him, his voice rough and filled with gravel that betrayed his own desire as he watched the elf with an open expression of lust. Lavellan answered with a cry as he trembled on the bed, fingers digging into Bull's forearm as he grew more and more tense. "Ride my fingers Kadan, fuck yourself on them."

Lavellan shuddered and obeyed, only a few more thrusts before his entire body spasmed and seized up, the elf letting out a garbled scream as he found his end. Iron Bull milked his cock with a firm grip while his fingers began to thrust with renewed vigor, curling blunt fingertips into the spot inside the elf that sent the poor creature into desperate cries, writhing on the fingers as they bullied his sensitive body.

_ I'm going to die _ and _Mercy!_ managed to be shouted though they were hard to make out with all the panting cries that came with them. Finally Bull slowed his movements, stopping entirely and leaving the elf a trembling mass of limbs and sweaty skin across his lap.

"Was that good, Kadan?" Iron Bull asked innocently as he pressed a heavy hand to Lavellan's chest, still oily and leaving a slick trail behind as he tweaked pert nipples that were straining from Lavellan's chest as he shivered.

"Hnngh." Not exactly an intelligent sound but Lavellan tried nonetheless, turning his head with an exhausted sort of motion to smile at the qunari above him. His hair was scattered across the blanket beneath him, the highlights in the deep brown illuminated by the light of the fireplace and the candle lamp next to the bed. His lips were swollen and red, slick with spit, his poisonous green eyes hooded and pupil's shot. Cum across his belly, legs spread wide exposing the slick and loosened little hole that was still twitching and clenching with the aftershocks of his orgasm. Pure, absolute temptation and yet Iron Bull resisted the urge to pin him down and climb on top of him, force himself inside that welcoming little hole and fuck his elf senseless.

He'd never pushed Lavellan this far before and he was dreading that when the elf came down from his high that he might not be so happy. Which made the blissful smile the elf was giving him all the more valuable. "You have no idea how good you look right now."

"Yeah?" Iron Bull nodded and the elf blushed, his cheeks darkening from the sex induced flush that had already overcome him, even his ears reddening at the tips. "You wanna fuck me right now?"

Iron Bull groaned, reaching to adjust himself where he was hanging from his pants, something that'd become necessary when he had started leaking profusely into them earlier in the night. Had to wear the stupid things afterwards, didn't need big cum patches drying on them for everyone to see. "I'll take care of that later, you don't worry 'bout it."

Lavellan's smile faded just a little as his eyes grew more serious, fixing Iron Bull with the sort of look he reserved for his Inquisitor duties. Kind of unnerving, really. "No blighted way you are, c’mere and fuck me Iron Bull." Giving orders, when his voice was so strained from screaming that it sounded broken and thin, somehow that just made it all the more sexy. When Iron Bull still hesitated the elf gnashed sharp little teeth and tried something akin to a growl. "If you aren't on top of me in _seconds_ I swear I'll start freezing extremities until you comply."

Iron Bull couldn't help but chuckle as he leaned over onto his knees then, reaching down to cup the side of Lavellan's face and claiming swollen lips in a kiss that was far too tender for what the elf had clearly been requesting, but it was accepted all the same. When he broke from the kiss he touched his lips to Lavellan's forehead and then settled them onto his throat, biting and licking across the tender skin there while his hands returned Lavellan's legs to curl around his hips.

"You've...gone soft on me." Lavellan finally said with a smile, meeting Iron Bull's gaze when the man lifted his head from where he was leaving more marks. They were beginning to form neat little rows across his collar bones, teeth marks and hickeys alike.

"Have I now?" Iron Bull inquired with an arch of his good eyebrow. "That's what you think, little elf? That you've wormed your way into my heart, just because I'm being nice to you?" When Lavellan nodded, eyes bright with his smile, the qunari snorted and reached down to line himself up. "Hah, I'll show you _soft_ , little elf. Fuck all those silly thoughts right out of you."

He made good on his promise and all witty remarks Lavellan intended to make were muted on his tongue when he was breached by his lover's length, crying out as the wide flare of its head forced his muscles to stretch and accept him. A smooth slide deep inside, stretched more than fingers ever could, overwhelmed by absolute fullness, his body stretched and filled as much as it could be. By the time he felt Iron Bull's balls press firmly against his ass he was a trembling mess once again, crying out at the slightest twitch or jerk from within him, the qunari staying as still as he could to allow him to relax.

His arms looked horribly skinny as he wrapped them around Iron Bull's muscled neck, pulled himself up by that grip to press his lips to Iron Bull's jaw, nipping below his ear and panting his little moans and cries into grey skin. "Soft was bad word." He whimpered, realizing there was currently a disconnect between what his mind was thinking and what his mouth was able to actually put into words. "You're so hard...I can feel your pulse right now, inside me..."

Iron Bull's response was a savage little groan, his hands sliding underneath Lavellan to hold him close, getting himself properly braced to pull out slowly. "Hard as Iron, little elf?" Lavellan groaned, though it was a mixture of the horrible pun he knew was coming along with the Iron Bull beginning to move inside of him.  
  
"Don't say it, don't you dare say it." He cried out, his head falling backwards as he jerked in Iron Bull's hold when the qunari thrust back into him. He could feel the difference the oil made, because these first thrusts were always tainted with a hard edge of pain, sometimes as biting as the pleasure. None of that was there this time, nothing but pleasure, nothing but the absolute overwhelming fullness that was being fucked by his Iron Bull.

His pun seemed to have been forgotten judging by the qunari's groans as he began to thrust into his elf's straining body. He was merciless in setting his speed and keeping it, drawing an elven curse every time he slammed into a willing sheath that squeezed him tight, a keening moan when he withdrew.

Soon it was more than Lavellan could do to hold strength in his body, instead just relaxing and pliant against the qunari's form as he was used, his throat hoarse as he cried into the man's neck. Iron Bull's grunts and groans matched Lavellan's now, the qunari having edged himself long throughout the night, his control very near its limit.

Lavellan had gotten hard again, his length trapped tight between their bodies, rubbing eagerly back and forth in the slick mess he'd already made previously, though that friction was nothing compared to the feeling of each and every thrust. Even as Iron Bull's thrusts got harsher as he got closer to his end, his hips snapping almost violently each time, his breathing rough and abrupt as his body tensed over Lavellan. It was too much for the exhausted elf who had no way to filter or fight against the sensations at this point. He hollered as he came, clenching tight around the massive cock buried inside of him, his hips trembling as he rode out his orgasm.

It was a few minutes before Lavellan was able to really move again, the qunari above him eagerly using his period of utter relaxation to pleasure himself. Tired arms released Bull's neck, still fully supported by the arms under his back leaving him free to curl his fingers softly around the curve of Iron Bull's neck, fingers tickling underneath his ears and prompting Iron Bull to lift his head to look at him. Leaning up he pressed lips to the qunari's, nibbling at the man's lower lip and smiled when Iron Bull growled and claimed the kiss.

Iron Bull found his end while still kissing Lavellan, a final thrust deep enough to make Lavellan let out a pitiful, weak cry into the qunari's mouth, the Iron Bull's groan a response. Sweaty and panting they collapsed into the sheets, Iron Bull's arms still curled tight under Lavellan, weight on his elbows so as not to crush the elf underneath him as he breathed.

It was Lavellan that moved first, squirming weakly on the length that still impaled him, softened but not enough to slip out though his movement did manage to cause a copious leak of oil and cum to slide down the curve of his ass. "You okay, Kadan?" Iron Bull asked quietly as he pressed his lips to a pointed ear, his voice a soft murmur.

"You're hot." Lavellan complained weakly though he made no move to drop his legs from around Iron Bull's waist or move whatsoever.

"Flatterer." Iron Bull said with a grin, drawing a groan from the exhausted elf. After a moment he grunted and pushed his hips forward to demonstrate that he had _still_ not gone soft on the elf, drawing a tired little gasp as he thrust lightly. "How do you feel? Tender?"

Usually at this point he was. Usually any further attentions to his body would be a potent mix of oversensitivity and pain and he'd need some time or a health potion before being able to go again. Instead there was nothing but the pleasure of having his prostate rubbed by the upper side of Iron Bull's dick. "I...feel really good." He finally whimpered while wondering if he would die from getting fucked again so soon. Curse the qunari for being so stupidly insatiable. "But tired..."

"Just relax, Kadan." Bull mumbled as he pulled his arms out from under Lavellan and deposited him into the blankets. Afterwards he plucked at elven legs until they relaxed from around his waist and fell limply into the bed under him. "I'll take care of you." He pulled out carefully, grinning at the messy trail he left behind as it dripped and puddled down the curve of Lavellan's ass.

Iron Bull got out of the bed for a moment after that, Lavellan turning his head to watch as the man filled a water basin and prepared a wet cloth, cleaning himself before rinsing the cloth and returning to the bed with it. Sliding a hand down Lavellan's side he turned the elf so as to wipe away some of the pearly white mess that was stickying up the inside of Lavellan's cheeks and thighs, groaning as more slipped out when Lavellan moved.

"So good." Iron Bull mumbled more to himself than anything as he ran a damp finger around the tightening circle of muscle, watching as it twitched from the attention. "Your little hole is all pink and tight around my finger right now, that oil is amazing stuff.” The qunari announced, earning a hum of approval from Lavellan as he thrust a fingertip inside the elf to coax more pearly white out. "I should plug you like this, put you to bed with an ass full of cum so in the middle of the night I can pull it out and fill you with more."

"Gods, your mouth!" Lavellan moaned, not wanting to admit just how sexy he thought that idea was, how his body practically sang from Iron Bull's attentions. The stab of warmth in his dick was almost painful, even though he wanted to arch back and bait his lover into doing just that. The qunari chuckled instead of following through on his threat, removing his hand and wiping away the mess on Lavellan's stomach before tossing the cloth towards the pile of clothes left behind, crawling into bed next to the elf when he was done.

Shortly after Lavellan found himself curled against Iron Bull under blankets, hugged close to a huge scarred chest and completely worn out. Yet as his body gave up with exhaustion, his mind started to churn and falling into a slumber as he usually did at these times became impossible. Cracking an eye open he looked up at Iron Bull and found the man watching him carefully instead of sleeping himself.

"Iron Bull..." Lavellan began, and found himself shushed by large hands that stroked through his hair and pushed it back from his forehead. He sighed before breaking out into a soft smile. "We're good?"

"Of course, Kadan." Iron Bull said immediately, no hesitation in his answer at all. "But we should probably talk. So ask me any questions you have."

Lavellan thought about it for a moment before he sat up a little. He had a lot more strength and a lot less ache than he usually did after their activities and he decided that this new oil Iron Bull had come across was the best damn thing in existence. "Okay, there is something I need to talk to you about." Iron Bull straightened up himself, hauling his body upwards to sit with his back against the headboard of their bed, pulling Lavellan onto his lap and listening intently for the first question. Giving the qunari the sternest expression he possibly could the elf asked. "I want to know why you recruited _Dagna_ of all people to help you make some horrible lightning elf-beater! How did...I can't believe she _helped!_ "

Iron Bull burst into laughter and despite the very disapproving look  he was receiving from the elf in his lap he couldn't stop it. There was of course a great deal of relief washing over him, along with something extremely tender and warm for the elf glaring at him. A man who he'd tied down and beat raw, broken down and put back together was more concerned about revealing kinky affairs to a very impressionable, imaginative, and downright _creative_ dwarf.

"It's a crop, not an elf-beater." He finally managed to wheeze out, his belly aching from laughter as he leaned forward to press his lips against Lavellan's forehead, still trying hard to suppress his chuckles. "I didn't show her what it was for." The qunari said and it was only then that Lavellan let up on his suspicious little glare, offering the grin he'd been withholding so determinedly, no longer having to pretend that the qunari's laughter wasn't infectious. "I told her I was helping Sera with a booby-trap, she got _really_ creative. Like...freakishly creative. I worry for anyone that girl beds."

"Please don't give her any ideas! There's this really nice elf who runs my messages to her that's very fond of her. I'd hate to see him subjected to...testing."

"You never know, he might like it." Iron Bull grinned and Lavellan shook his head, unable to hide his smile. His expression grew more thoughtful after a moment.

"Did you tell Stitches that the oil was for...lubricating wounds?"

"Ah...that one not so much." Iron Bull said, tilting his head to the side almost sheepishly. "You're actually to blame for that one. Sort of."

"Me? What did I do?"

"You were training in the ring a month back while all the Chargers were watching with me. Cullen kept taking advantage of the fact you couldn't twist worth shit, due to our activities that morning. Landed you on your ass a bunch and you clearly were hurting from it till you binged on potions and kicked his ass for it." Iron bull grinned as Lavellan flushed, the memory still quite clear. "So, Stitches was standing next to me, and just flat out asked me, "What are you guys using?" Got all pissed at me when I told him the oils, which is just fuckin' great that you're stealing my mercs loyalty out from under me with that damn charm of yours."

Lavellan chuckled even though his ears were just as pink as his cheeks, quite sure he'd never be able to look Stitches in the eye again.

"He gave me this big long spiel about how I should have asked him for help once I started fucking you regular -- Like the odd tumble with an elf here and there was fine but I start making it a habit and then it's a big deal. So he started talking with the herbalist guild, requisitioned in a bunch of materials to start testing and shit. Apparently the problem was keeping it slick enough to--"

"Wait, wait, wait." Lavellan said, his blush growing along with his mortification. "Just how many people got recruited into the 'Let's make sure the Inquisitor has proper lube for banging someone twice his size' campaign?"

"Well, I'm sure he was discreet. He's a healer and all that, right?"

"I think that takes second place to the fact that he's one of _your_ men, which means he's about as subtle as a fireball."

"You...have a point. But! I haven't gotten a whole bunch of lusty looks from the elves in the herbalist guild, so there's a really good chance he _was_ discreet." Lavellan sighed, giving up on hope right about then. Iron Bull still seemed far too amused. "The thing is, the recipe requires Prophet's Laurel to work right, and it wasn't really something that we had a lot laying around spare since the healers need it for...injuries and shit. So..."

"Please tell me you did not requisition Inquisition forces to go out and harvest--"

"Oh! Fuck no I wouldn't do that! I would never misuse Inquisition resources like that for anything other than flying stuffed nugs." Lavellan put a palm to his forehead, trying to prepare himself for what was coming next because he somehow knew it would be somehow worse. "Nah, I just asked the Chargers to go do it, offered them a cask of our best booze. They brought those herbs in by the barrel full."

Lavellan was speechless. He tried several times to speak but had problems putting together his thoughts as much as he did his words. "H-how did you convince them to go out and pick flowers, exactly?" He finally asked, dreading the answer.

For good measure, because Iron Bull's grin was from ear to ear. "That's easy, Boss. I told Stitches to take care of it. He walked into the tavern, yelled, "Who wants to go collect herbs so the Chief can bang the Inquisitor without wrecking the poor guy?!" And that was it! They were all on their horses and riding out of the gates within an hour, happy as pigs in shit."

"I won't be able to go back into the tavern ever again." Lavellan stated, horror clear on his face as he pressed fingers to his blushing cheeks and making a pitiful little sound. "Oh god, I won't be able to look any of them in the eye!"

"Ah, you're worrying too much about this, Boss. It's my men, you're fine. Besides, it's been weeks since their little expedition, you've drank with them plenty since then. They're just doin' their bit to keep the Inquisitor on his feet, as it were." Iron Bull smiled as he tucked an arm around Lavellan's neck, ruffling his hair with the other hand as he did so before kissing his forehead.

"I'm going to kill you." Lavellan muttered, hair now a mess, still blushing like an idiot and unable to stop the silly grin on his face that was ruining his threatening persona entirely.

"I would have told Stitches to stay out of it if he wasn't _right_. I want to keep you in good shape and this seems to work... _really_ fuckin' well." Lavellan moaned when a hand dropped down his backside to run a rough fingertip over his entrance, the little muscles back at full strength and offering resistance to the prodding finger. Also didn't hurt a damn bit. Hard to be mad when any embarrassment he might suffer really was worth it. "Just think Kadan, about how much more sex we're gonna have when I can just pin you against a wall and do you whenever I damn well want." Low voice hissed in his ear and despite his absolute exhaustion, Lavellan found himself pressing back down against that finger in an encouraging way, his breath a shaky little moan.

"That's...a definite plus." He whimpered as the finger was taken away, Iron Bull giving a smirk and a nod at the reaction.

"Right? So it's all good. And..." He trailed off for a moment, thoughtfully sliding his hand down Lavellan's side, admiring the way skin looked under heavy grey hands. "I like the idea of you not hurting when I’m inside you. I can give you that edge plenty of other ways, I'd rather be able to fuck you without weighing how much pain you'll be in while I do it."

Lavellan found himself smiling as he leaned upwards to kiss across Iron Bull's jaw, his body warm and flushed and entirely too exhausted to be as turned on as he was. "Okay." He whispered against the course stubble, smiling softly. "I think that'll be perfect."

He relaxed then, fell forward onto Iron Bull's chest, nuzzled into the skin there while laying gentle little kisses across the tattooed designs and rubbing with fingers as he did so. He was at peace and as he cuddled closer he realized that now he'd probably be able to fall asleep, some of his thoughts soothed by their talk. Not all, but enough.

"Thank you for giving me so much, Kadan." Iron Bull said, words rumbling through his chest and making Lavellan look up, caught in a serious gaze that made him feel very shy under its heat. "Even what you held close to your chest."

His night. He'd forfeit it, but he found it didn't really matter as much to him now. Iron Bull had gone through great lengths to give him something simple yet powerful as new healing oils, coming forward with a simple little gift of his own would be no problem. There was the issue of one of the items he'd requested, worried that without being able to physically restrain or exhaust the qunari first he might be stirring far too dangerous a pot, but maybe with the new oils he'd withstand it. Or maybe he'd just set it aside and one day get the opportunity to use it.

He _had_ been worried about displaying his affections. He had been worried about making it clear to Iron Bull that he was ready to commit to something serious. He was playing for keeps and he wanted to prove it. Completely oblivious to the fact that Iron Bull had already been playing that game and had been patiently waiting for him to figure it out.

"See, the thing is. You were so excited for this night of yours that it's got me all curious as to just what you intend to do with me. You're gonna have to show me or else I'll never get any sleep wondering about it." Iron Bull spoke casually, breaking Lavellan's reverie with his voice.

Lavellan lifted his head up sharply, smiling from ear to ear. "Really? You wanna?"

"Yeah, I wanna." Iron Bull grinned, bumping his forehead lightly against Lavellan's, careful of the fact his forehead was much harder than the little elf's. "So you better make it good for me."

"I will." He breathed, almost an oath. After a moment he softened his tone, words barely a soft whisper. "Thank you for being so patient." Lavellan said with a little smile, looping his arms around Iron Bull's neck and nuzzling his nose against Bull's. "I'm apparently quite shit at figuring out you're as hopelessly in love with me as I am you." It was a soft little admission, still a little wary despite everything they'd exposed that night but he wanted the words out in the open, wanted that confirmation to banish all the worries he possibly could of had.

"Yeah, well, we qunari are very subtle romancers." Iron Bull smirked and Lavellan got a warm and fuzzy feeling that the qunari did nothing to deny it. Mythal's Mercy he had it bad for this man.

"I'll keep your romantic little heart safe, I promise." He vowed, raising up to press his lips lightly to Iron Bulls, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. "Just promise to keep mine safe too? Just how long ago did you figure out I was in love with more than just your awesome sex?"

"’Bout the same time I figured out I was too." Iron Bull smirked, before reeling him in for another kiss and a tumble into the blankets.


	4. Healing Balm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter to this story, Lavellan finally gets his special night. The two of them make the most of it, featuring magic massages and dragon scented horn balm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Was having some problem with the formatting. Everything should be good now!

Iron Bull left the bathhouse with a towel draped around his shoulders, whistling a tune from the tavern minstrel as he walked through the courtyard of Skyhold. Since his recent return from the Storm Coast he'd been in high spirits, a welcome difference from the last trip out there he'd taken. The grim memories of gaatlok and burning wreckage in the air associated with the miserable strip of coastline had been replaced with the bone deep excitement of their recent High Dragon kill. Happier times to reflect on by far.

Well, Lavellan seemed to agree at least, and Cole was always happy to help. Dorian seemed a little less thrilled about being dragged along for their dragon wrestling expeditions, but the ‘vint was highly susceptible to pleading of their mighty Inquisitor. Especially when the phrase, "Friends don't let friends hunt dragons alone!", was used ruthlessly on multiple occasions.

He pulled the towel back and forth across his back to dislodge some stray water droplets, the sunshine beating down on the courtyard doing a much better job at ridding him of the excess moisture. On the way his room above the tavern he paused at the top of the stairs. Some of his men were wrestling with Inquisition soldiers in the sparring ring. Krem and Dalish were apparently taking bets on the winner with some of the spectators, counting out their coin with gleeful expressions.

They’d drawn quite a crowd and off to the side he was surprised to see even Dorian out in the sunshine, sprawled across a bench reading a book and doing his absolute best to not get caught sneaking peeks at the shirtless men in the ring, glistening with sweat. Cole was sitting crosslegged at the mage’s feet, carefully whittling some kind of toy with one of his pointy daggers, very fixated on the task. It was a skill Lavellan had taught him, the squirrely little kid had taken to it immediately when the elf had explained how the dalish would carve wooden toys for their children to play with. Now Cole was often found carrying the things around, handing them out to kids in villages that they passed by.

Sickeningly sweet, really. Also a very strong testament to how well Dorian was starting to get on with the boy, because every now and then Cole would hold the toy out to the mage and get an opinion on what part he should shape next. Dorian didn’t even act put out by it.

When the qunari passed by them he paused to tip a horn at Cole who beamed up at him, the ‘vint giving him a dry look. “Well, _someone_ is certainly happy.” Dorian said, his tone suggestive and dancing around the friendly accusation of ‘ _Someone got laid._ ’

As prickly as the mage had been to start, the two of them were on positively decent terms now. The Iron Bull had figured that the Inquisitor’s insistence on continually dragging the three of them into the field together would either bring them closer - or inspire murder. An elf, a ‘vint, a qunari, and a spirit-turned-human boy. The holy face of the Inquisition right there, Varric was having a field day gathering source material.

“Not yet.” Iron Bull quipped back, a wicked grin on his face as stopped and decided to lean against the half wall near the two. One of his horns clipped on a sapling next to him, scraping off a few tender green buds that were starting their springtime bloom. “Got a date tonight though, so I’ll get real happy then.”

“A _date._ ” Dorian said incredulously. “I don’t think a savage like you understands the meaning of that word.”

“And a bookworm who never leaves his library knows better?” Iron Bull challenged, pulling a pair of clippers from one of the little satchels attached to his belt, taking the time to trim his nails as he soaked up the sun. However great claws were, as a Ben-Hassrath he’d rarely let them grow out. They didn’t marry their swords with their custom grips that allowed claws, using whatever tool for the job meant it was important to not shred your palms on human-sized weapons. That and Lavellan wouldn’t be near as into fingering if Iron Bull didn’t keep his claws blunt.

“You lost your other eye recently? Here I am, out of my library.” Dorian drawled, motioning to himself with a hand.

“The sun feels like happy, a warm kiss to a chilled body. People and laughter, it’s open and honest and it fills with wonder. A reminder of home; different land but the same hot sun.” Cole said in his spaced out voice, before raising the bird he was carving and holding it up to the sky, perhaps imagining the little thing flying overhead. Neither Iron Bull or Dorian spoke, unsure of which of their minds Cole had scooped the thoughts out of, knowing it could be from either of them. The boy tilted head back to look at them under the brim of his hat with bright blue eyes. “It’s _good._ ”

“Yes, it is.” Iron Bull agreed, rolling his shoulders. “Gotta admit it’s nice to feel some heat down south. Don’t get it much, so I’m not surprised even the biggest _academics_ amongst us would come out to work on their tans.”

“This creamy caramel complexion of mine is borne of pure, flawless perfection, my simple qunari friend. I don’t need the sun’s help to look this good.” The mage said without even looking up from his book. Iron Bull scoffed and Dorian narrowed his eyes and gave him a once over. “Like _you_ have any leg to stand on, your dull grey skin can’t be improved by neither sun nor shade.”

“Hey!” Iron Bull groused. “Get me all sweaty and I’d shine as good as you. Try not to get too heated imagining it.”

Caught in the process of said imagining, Dorian gave a little sneer before returning his gaze to his book, much safer that way. “I’ll leave that to our dear elven Inquisitor, Maker knows what he sees because _I’ve_ never been able to figure it out.”

Iron Bull could have made an easy jab or two at a tender opening but he refrained. Dorian chafed at the fact he’d been eclipsed by a brute of a qunari, but he was far too good a man to let it affect either friendship and far too proud of one to admit the sting. For his efforts, the Inquisitor and Dorian were fast friends despite Lavellan’s early reservations. Roaming as far north as their clan did, he’d encountered enough Tevinter slavers to be distrusting at first. However Dorian was...Dorian. As well as the only mage in Skyhold that Lavellan felt comfortable around.

Iron Bull had pegged Solas to take that role, but he’d been _sorely_ mistaken. Lavellan enjoyed listening to the other elf, sure. He thirsted for more knowledge about history, places, the fade - and Solas was a reservoir of information that Lavellan was always eager to tap into. Then Solas would open his mouth about the dalish and it would all crumble from there. The Inquisitor barely spoke of his clan or their beliefs, but the few times he opened enough to do so Solas had made snide remarks about their ignorance or unwillingness to learn. It was safe to say feathers had been ruffled. When asked privately Lavellan had muttered into grey skin that he felt too wary of the other elf to treat him as anything more than a respected teacher, but as time passed Solas had grown fond of that position all the same. Besides, the only one around here that was allowed to ruffle Lavellan’s feathers was The Iron Bull.

Lavellan and Vivienne got along about as well as two territorial High Dragons fighting over a roost. Actually, Iron Bull smirked, that was an _excellent_ metaphor for them. The two powerful knight-enchanters could throw off just about as much terrifying power when they started their posturing. Lavellan had started off far too shy and timid to stand up to her, but that had changed with time giving Vivienne a worthy adversary to lock horns with. At least they respected each other, probably the only reason the two didn’t descend into outright hostilities.

Which left only Dorian to turn to whenever Lavellan had a magic related question. At first he'd been wary, skittish as a stray cat approaching a dog. When he’d discovered that the ‘vint enjoyed nothing more than a good chat about magical theories the other mage’s company had become one of Lavellan’s favorite places to be. The dalish elf had undeniably learned magic, but nothing like how Dorian had learned it and the human was _eager_ to share with the attractive little elf that hung onto his every word. Lavellan did terrible things to the man’s ego, Iron Bull was certain.

With as much enjoyable time as they spent together researching, discussing, and teaching so it was no wonder they’d quickly become such good friends. Lavellan had been an easy target for Dorian's good natured teasing as the ‘vint was a natural flirt. Once Lavellan's confidence had started to climb, coincidentally about the time he'd started sleeping with the Iron Bull, the flirtatious quips had become a staple in their friendship.

When it got out that Lavellan was regularly riding the Bull, Dorian had actually approached Iron Bull to apologize. To which Iron Bull had laughed and told him not to worry or change a thing that made Lavellan happy, carefully directing the exchange so as not to bruise the man’s pride. Apparently Dorian had expected a jealously possessive savage. He got an amused onlooker who enjoyed watching Lavellan’s insecurities be washed away to reveal the gem of a man underneath.

He saw things the two of them didn't though. Like how as time went on Lavellan was becoming more and more appealing to the ‘vint, his timidness replaced with a easygoing confidence that was attractive to anyone. It wasn't gloss or glitter that Lavellan wanted in his bed, but sometimes Bull saw the looks when Lavellan turned away that said Dorian wanted to drop the pretty mask he wore and the games they played and try something primal and honest instead.

Better to just let that be - to leave Dorian to tease Lavellan that it wasn’t just size that counted, surely a _qunari savage_ wouldn’t have the first clue about pleasuring a civilized man _._ Lavellan would save a knowing smile for Iron Bull, admit he was a bit of a forest savage himself and maybe uncivilized was how he liked it. They’d laugh and go back to what they were doing, Dorian’s cheeks a little flushed as he imagined just how uncivilized one could be with a savage little elf.

Then he’d catch Iron Bull watching, turn red and mutter Tevene obscenities as he turned away.

He finished clipping his nails as the sun continued to warm his back, breaking from his thoughts to watch as Dorian used a piece of charcoal he’d pulled from his book bag to sketch out the shape of a bird’s tail on Cole’s little carving at the boy’s behest, the spirit watching in awe as Dorian worked.

“You know what I don’t get,” Iron Bull began speaking after Dorian was done, starting on a much safer subject. He was of course interrupted.

“I’m sure I couldn’t even begin to fathom the amount of things you _don’t get._ ” Dorian jabbed with a raised eyebrow and Iron Bull chuckled because he’d left himself wide open for that.

“Alright. One of the many things I don’t get, is how so many people here are still suspicious of mages and magic, but I haven’t heard anyone ever comment on the fact that this entire fuckin’ _fortress_ has to have some kind of magic. Outside these walls the sun hasn’t got enough heat to melt the snow, but inside it’s like spring, green grass and everything.”

“Ah, but you see this fortress is a sacred place, found by our dear Herald of Andraste! No doubt the blessed prophet herself changes the weather here, because it wouldn’t do for her blessed elven agent to shiver in a cold fortress. At least, I’m sure that’s what they’d tell you.”

“My my Dorian, you sound like you might not believe that it’s the truth. What a naughty little Andrastian you must be.”

“I’m no fool. We find a fortress fully abandoned in the middle of nowhere that history seems to have forgotten. That strikes a little closer to the idea of ‘Fortress cursed by an ancient evil and lost to time.’ No doubt ancient Tevinter magisters are somehow involved.”

“If you ask Lavellan he’ll blame the elves. He says pretty much every ancient evil can be blamed on the elves.” Iron Bull chuckled.

“Ha! After all we’ve seen, I can’t help but admit that its a good theory. Corypheus wouldn’t be so interested in all those ancient ruins if there wasn’t _something_ great and powerful and no doubt terribly evil lurking within. We’ll end up proving him right soon enough and then we’ll _never_ hear the end of it.”

Iron Bull chuckled, sharing Dorian’s amusement despite both of them realizing the sinking sense of truth to that statement. “Well I suppose they could have cursed Skyhold with worse than a chronic lack of winter.” Iron Bull grunted before pushing up from the wall, looking towards the tavern.

Dorian caught on. “Going to go get dressed up for your _date_ , then?”

“What’s the point of getting dressed up, if I’m going to take it all off right away anyway? You ‘vints still haven’t figured out this whole sex thing, huh?” Iron Bull smirked, rolling a shoulder casually.

“ _Fasta vass_.” Dorian cursed, cheeks darkening as he glowered from beneath dark lashes. “I should have known a _savage_ would have no idea what the word ‘date’ meant.”

“Hey, it’s rude to call the dalish savages.” Iron Bull said, grinning from ear to ear now. “ _I’ve_ learned to let the Inquisitor call it anything he likes.” He said casually over his shoulder as he headed for the tavern with a brief wave over his shoulder.

Dorian spluttered another swear as Iron Bull walked away, the ‘vint blushing heavily even as he grinned from ear to ear.

“If you take it right off, why does everyone dress up for weddings?” Cole asked blankly, clearly lost from the overheard conversation and at that point Dorian couldn’t help but laugh.

***

His desk was covered with letters and documents that demanded his attention, calling to him all hours of the day and filling him with guilt whenever he dared turn his attention to something else. Even today, a day he’d carefully booked to devote to something entirely different, began with him curling into his chair in the morning, sorting through papers to pick out the highest priority. _‘Just the urgent ones’_ he thought to himself, then he would focus on the exciting plans he had.

It wasn’t until a servant brought him afternoon tea that he realized how late it was. Lavellan looked at the woman with a bit of panic as he stared at the food she brought him.

“Lost track of time, did we?” She asked with a smooth southern drawl. She smelled like fresh baking from the kitchens and Lavellan found that despite being uncomfortable with the idea of staff or servants waiting on him he quite liked this woman. “What can I do to help you, dear?”

She was a sweetheart. “Could you send a runner down to pick up a crate I’m expecting from the quartermaster? Also put these on Josephine’s desk? She’s been waiting for them.” He patted the stack of finished paperwork that was far larger than he intended. He was going to make his Ambassador’s day.

“I’ll take care of it, yer Worship. Just get some food into you before you start your running about, would you? You’re skin and bones.”

Lavellan gave her a sweet smile and a promise as she whisked her way out of the room. He let out a sigh of relief as he picked at some of the meat and cheeses on the platter in front of him, before he got up to begin preparing the room.

A cover sheet went over the bed first before Lavellan pulled out and carefully arranged several roll pillows at the head of the bed. Useful little things when propping up a horned head, he’d grown to appreciate them since he started sleeping with a qunari. When he heard a knock on the door he grinned from ear to ear, practically racing down the stairs to swing it open.

As expected it was one of the servant runners arms full of a wooden chest straight from the quartermaster. It had arrived days ago but he had thought it best kept there so a certain snoopy qunari wouldn’t find it tucked away somewhere in Lavellan’s quarters. The runner must have thought Lavellan a fool the way he accepted the chest and ran up the stairs with it, gleeful as a child.

He let his fingertips trace across the dull wood before lifting the lid, setting the little chest down on the four poster bed and beaming at the contents inside. There were all kinds of glass vials in different shapes and sizes, some with corks and stoppers and little labels to tell him of the contents.

Some were simply oils, as he sorted through them he set his favorite one aside for use tonight. An oil made of a fragrant mix of herbs he often used back when he’d been with his clan, meant to sooth and relax muscles but with a sweet smell to tease the senses.

The afternoon sun shined through the stained glass windows of his quarters, leaving colorful designs of light sparkling across the bottles as he held them up to read their labels.

One was a high quality horn balm, unscented but highly effective, a gift for the qunari who often complained about itching horns. Lavellan had once caught him leaning his head against the corner of a wall and using the rough stone edge to scratch his horns, much like he’d witnessed halla grinding off their velvet throughout the years. Lavellan was pretty sure the little bottle and it’s friends just like it would be a much better solution.

He had something better for tonight though and he smiled from ear to ear as he pulled out a short and fat terracotta jar, carefully popping the seal of it to take a sniff of the balm inside. _Dragon._ It smelled of the elements and power, primal and furious and Iron Bull got excited and itchy every time they came near this scent.

For a qunari who had an incredible sense of smell to begin with, the subtle dragon pheromones that were laced inside this balm should have a _very_ predictable effect. Some research had uncovered that qunari using dragon related goods for their aphrodisiac effects was not uncommon, simply exceedingly hard to come by because the Tamassarans protected it rather well from outsiders.

Whether or not this was something Iron Bull had ever used before, Lavellan had a feeling that it’s effects were going to be enjoyable. Of course, precautions would have to be taken…

He rigged up thick leather straps under the wide mahogany headboard of the bed, securing them tightly and hoping they’d be enough. Iron Bull would be pliant most of the night, Lavellan was sure the qunari would play along eagerly. Once the horn balm came out though, who knew what would happen. Probably in Lavellan’s best interests to make sure that restraints wouldn’t snap under some pressure.

He opened the windows to let in the warm light, smiling as he breathed in the fresh breeze. The mountains surrounding them were barren and cold, still miserably immune to the effects of spring. Inside the fortress trees were budding and flowers were blooming as they always did, caught on the breeze and whisked up to the windows of his quarters.

Satisfied with the state of the room Lavellan turned his efforts to himself, a great deal of time spent down in the private baths. He had once teased Josephine about wanting marble baths, the idea so unfathomably luxurious to a dalish elf who spent his life bathing in a stream that he thought it an impossible request meant to amuse her, like asking her to change the skies color to something less blue.

To his amazement once the Inquisition’s coffers became padded and their power and influence so great, Josephine had managed to make his dalish fantasy a reality. The only catch was that she demanded full access to it, which Lavellan could hardly deny her. Not that most of his Inner Circle didn’t have access to it, Dorian had actually hugged him when Lavellan had said he could use it.

So the elf sunk into the great marble bath, a complex dwarven arrangement able to pour hot water from a spring through the pool. It was carefully carved and large enough for multiple Iron Bull’s to sit side by side, an absolute pleasure to relax into. He cleaned and scrubbed from head to toe in water filled with warm smelling soaps, like oatmeal and honey and vanilla across his skin. They left his pale skin silky soft and smelling delicious. Iron Bull would often bury his nose in Lavellan’s neck and inhale deeply, groan that he smelled good enough to eat, leaving shivering and goosebumps to wreck havoc on Lavellan’s self control.

He’d pulled his hair from the braid he’d kept it back in while they were travelling and scrubbed it with soaps Dorian assured him would make it soft and fall smooth down his back. Whether or not it made a difference Lavellan wasn’t sure, but it smelled nice and that was good enough for him. He admired the way the soap bubbled and lathered as he massaged his scalp, eventually rinsing it away and leaving nothing but the deep chocolate shine of his hair behind.

He was _preening_. It sunk in as he rubbed lotion into his skin and arranged his hair as he dried it with fire on his fingers. He might as well of been one of the mallard ducks paddling around the ponds he had watched as a child. Fluffing his feathers and smoothing his plumage so as to impress his mate. Iron Bull would probably laugh at the comparison, then grin lazily and tell him how silly it was to spend so much grooming when he was just going to get very messy so soon after.

That was the idea he toyed with as he returned to his quarters wrapped up in a fluffy robe and slippers, thanking each of his pantheon that he encountered no one in the quiet passage. Snuggly robes and smelling like warm edible things was not the image of their brave Inquisitor that anyone within Skyhold needed to foster. Iron Bull was an exception, and he was only going this far because everything had to be _perfect_.

He checked the position of the sun in the sky outside his window as he re-entered his quarters. He'd told Iron Bull to meet him when the sun began to set and It was late enough in the afternoon that very soon it would be time. Close enough that it was time for his final preparations.

His cheeks flushed with arousal as he locked the door and shrugged the robe off of slender shoulders in front of the bed.

***

When Iron Bull knocked on the door it was more as a warning that he was there since he immediately slipped his key into the lock and opened it. Lavellan had given him very clear instructions for their 'date' after all, from when to come to what soaps to bathe with beforehand. Some kind of herb in it that was supposed to make you relax, but Iron Bull found it tickled his nose too much and broke him into sneezing fits. He _might_ have cheated a bit with the soap and gotten one of the servants to switch it out for something similar that didn’t have the same reaction.

He was still whistling one of the tunes the tavern minstrel played as he walked up the steps, turning to face the rest of the room when he got to the top.

The qunari was grinning from ear to ear when he looked a very naked Lavellan up and down, noticed the collection of little bottles on the nightstand, the thin suede cover over the bed to protect the blankets. His eyes immediately snapped to the colorful red ribbon tied in a tight little bow at the base of Lavellan’s cock, clearly wrapped tight enough to keep his erection from either flagging or finding completion. Plump little balls, smooth and full were tied tight underneath, flushed and rosy and begging to be tugged and played with. The whistling stopped when Lavellan dropped a hand to his length to finger the pink head that eagerly leaked excitement over fingertips as he fondled it. A beckoning little curve of lips and the tilt of a head exposing long, soft neck was all the invitation Iron Bull needed.

Big grey hands settled on the elf’s sides as he closed the distance between them, groaning when he leaned down to kiss a pointed ear, nuzzling soft hair as he did so. “You smell _good._ ” He grunted. Without much thought he let his hands take over, wrapping an arm around Lavellan’s waist and hauling him up, the elf’s legs wrapping around his hips easily as their lips met in a kiss. Lavellan’s bound length rubbed happily against Iron Bull’s bare stomach and the elf moaned into his lover’s mouth as he thrust his hips eagerly, leaving a wet pearly trail across the qunari’s skin.

Lavellan’s body was enveloped in warmth and strength as arms tightened around him, one of Iron Bull’s hands sliding down his back to cup the curve of his ass with a rough squeeze. The qunari groaned when his exploring fingertips found Lavellan’s entrance already thoroughly occupied, the glass base of a plug nestled tight against the stretched little opening, something much larger lodged firmly inside.

“Andraste’s tits.” Iron Bull groaned as he broke away from the kiss, nuzzling his nose against a slender elven neck. He inhaled deeply as he tugged at the base of the plug, pulling it just enough for Lavellan’s oil slickened little hole to stretch out wide around the flare of it causing the elf to whimper and squirm against Iron Bull’s body. “Fuck it’s a big one, too. Splitting yourself open for me?” He nipped Lavellan’s neck at the same time as he pushed the plug back in, earning a whole body shudder from the elf as he rocked back on the plug as it settled inside of him, clenching his muscles tight around it.

The elf was panting as he pulled his head back enough to press a kiss to Iron Bull’s jaw, slender fingers working their way to the harness across Bull’s chest, unbuckling it skillfully. “I'll be open and ready for you when you fuck me.” He breathed, his voice quiet but so full of heat that Iron Bull kissed him again. "By the time you get to have your way with me you won't wanna wait to stretch me out before you can pound me as hard as you want."

"Kadan, I'm gonna fuck you right now if you keep talking dirty like that." Iron Bull growled, squeezing Lavellan’s ass provocatively to pull round cheeks apart and expose the elf’s plugged hole fully. The qunari got a wide grin across his face when Lavellan bit at his throat.

“Don’t you dare, you’re going to behave and do as I tell you.” Lavellan spoke against the bite mark before kissing it apologetically. He pulled the harness away before tugging himself from Iron Bull’s grasp, unwinding his legs from around the qunari’s hips and getting his feet under him before taking a step away. The plug shifted as he moved, rubbing against tender areas that made his dick tremble and his balls ache, but he didn’t allow it to distract him. He dropped the harness across the arm of one of the nearby living chairs before crossing his arms and admiring Iron Bull for a moment. He tried to have a critical gaze, as if he was sizing the qunari up and judging his worth. In response the qunari grinned wide and flexed his arms, striking a pose to show off his bulky muscles.

“Like what you see, Kadan?” The qunari smirked and Lavellan chuckled with a sigh, giving up on his attempt to be stern.

“Such a show off.” He said fondly as he closed the distance between them, pale hands tucking into Iron Bull’s wide belt and working at the buckle there. “My watchword is Katoh, what’s yours, The Iron Bull?” He asked sweetly, mimicking the system and rules that Iron Bull always followed so closely before they began their play.

Iron Bull seemed to appreciate this if his smile was anything to go by. “Katoh. Should make it easy for us to remember.”

“You’ll have to follow rules same as I do.” Lavellan said as the buckle of the qunari’s belt gave way, the elf pulling away the heavy leather and laying it over the chair along with his harness, admiring the way his colorful baggy pants started to sink dangerously low on his hips. Hard angles of well defined hip bones were at odds with the soft curve of the qunari’s belly, though Lavellan knew full well just how powerful the muscles underneath where. The laces that only barely kept Iron Bull’s pants from falling down were tented over a very obvious bulge, Lavellan’s breath caught as his bound length throbbed wantonly against his stomach from the view.

“My eye is up here, Kadan.” Iron Bull teased, his big hands sliding down his sides to tuck his thumbs in the waist of his pants, tugging down ever so slightly so that those laces strained against the hardness they were caught on. Like Lavellan could look anywhere else with a show like that.

“Hands at your sides, you naughty qunari.” Lavellan managed to get out, forcing himself to meet the man’s gaze and blushing at the fiendish delight on Iron Bull’s face. Despite it Iron Bull complied with Lavellan’s order readily enough. The easy going hum the man let out, the relaxation in his posture, the fact he was still smiling and so obviously content was all enough to make Lavellan’s insides all warm and fuzzy, even as his outsides responded much more physically.

Giving control over to him wasn’t something Iron Bull had any issue doing, he wasn’t making a fuss or sulking or acting out in any way. He was playing along and having fun with it and enjoying himself. It was perfect.

“The first rule is the same, answer questions quickly and honestly.”

“Got it, Kadan. I bet I can obey the no magic rule pretty good, too.”

Lavellan tilted his head a bit, looking thoughtful. “I want to use magic tonight. Are you going to be okay with that?”

Iron Bull paused, seemed to consider it as his eye glanced down to Lavellan’s hands for a moment in a thoughtful manner. “Never had magic used on me during sex before, honestly. We’ll try it and I’ve got my safe word if it doesn’t work for me, right?”

The Iron Bull trusted him implicitly with something he wasn’t necessarily comfortable with. Lavellan knew he was grinning like a fool, he took a step closer and leaned forward to press a kiss to the Iron Bull’s chest, smiling happily as he nuzzled his nose across the broad expanse of muscle when he was done.

“Yes. I promise it won’t be scary, you’ll like it a lot.” Iron Bull leaned down with hands still obediently at his sides, but when he dipped his head Lavellan took the open invitation and they shared a kiss, Lavellan breathless when he pulled away. “I’m not allowed to use magic so that I don’t phase out of bindings, or teleport away or light the bed on fire. _You’re_ not allowed to break out of bindings just because they’re not strong enough, or overpower me just because you think you can. Got it?”

“ _Think_ I can?” Iron bull teased, lips pulled wide to show off sharp canines before the qunari settled on a smirk. “Fine, I won’t cheat. Though that leather you got rigged up on the headboard would probably hold pretty good. I’d probably break the headboard before--”

“That headboard cost a fortune! The servants glared at me for weeks when I made them haul that thing up all those stairs. You _wouldn’t_!”

“I’ll follow the rules, Kadan.” Iron Bull grinned, rolling his shoulders as if thinking about how he could flex his muscles and pull at bindings despite his innocent words. Lavellan smirked and gave his side a light slap.

“You’d better. You can’t come without my approval, either. So I hope you’re ready for some payback there because you’ve _earned_ it buddy.”

“Shit.” Iron Bull muttered and Lavellan snickered.

“Yeah. You’re lucky I’m planning on draining you dry tonight qunari, because one day I’m going to return the favor.”

“Now now, playtime should never be driven by vengeance, Kadan.” Iron Bull said solemnly, doing his absolute best to sound serious and concerned. His expression broke into a snicker when Lavellan gave him a very dry _I'm not buying it_ look.

"Speaking of which, no counting points tonight, either."

"Oh? This is starting to sound like I'm in for a lot of suffering." The qunari didn't seem to mind this, especially when Lavellan’s hands settled to his hips and pushed him back towards the bed, the bigger man letting himself be guided.

"You got that right, qunari. You can beg for mercy if you want. I like begging.” He challenged with a spark in his eye as he gave a wicked grin, slender fingers dipping into the waistband of Iron Bull’s pants and pulling sharply, hauling them partway down the qunari’s thighs. The big man’s cock sprung free when the laces released him, the massive length bouncing up against his stomach, impressively hard already.

“Feisty! I like that! Gonna need to work hard to get me to beg, little elf.” Iron Bull grunted, letting Lavellan push him down onto the edge of the bed and spread his legs wide, giving the elf a hell of a show as his pants were pulled tight around his knees.

“I’ll work you hard, alright.” Lavellan growled, enjoying the fact that he had some height on Iron Bull when the man was sitting like this, even if it was a pitiful couple inches. Still gave him a bit of a rush to grab one of the man’s horns and pull his head back, kissing rough lips when they came into angle for him. Iron Bull let out a happy groan, letting Lavellan control the kiss as much as he wanted, suckling the little pink tongue the elf was using to try and plunder the qunari’s mouth.

When they broke apart Lavellan dropped to his knees between Iron Bull’s legs, slowly with a bitten off keen because of the plug buried deep inside of him. He didn’t pull the wide pants down any further than Iron Bull’s knees, instead of what the man clearly was hoping for Lavellan focused his hands and attentions lower down, pulling off one of his boots.

When deft little fingers settled on the remaining boot Iron Bull leaned down to protest as Lavellan’s attentions turned to the brace. “I can get that for you.” He grunted.

“You can do absolutely nothing and let me take care of _you._ ” Lavellan growled, nipping lightly at the hand that had reached out to touch his shoulder. Iron Bull snatched it back with a bit of a chuckle, sticking out his foot to make it easier for Lavellan to inspect.

“Yes, Kadan.” He sighed fondly. Lavellan smiled to himself while he fingered around the latch, knowing from watching Iron Bull do it time and time again where to find it, just unsure how to unhook it as he’d never done it himself before. “Pinch in and pull up.” Iron Bull muttered helpfully, voice low as if he wouldn’t get in trouble if he sounded apologetic about it. Lavellan couldn’t help but be amused as he followed the instructions.

He pulled up and the brace made a loud click before it separated into two pieces, letting Lavellan split them wide so he could pull the boot off Iron Bull’s foot. The man wore thick wool socks which the elf dutifully pulled off before he tucked them into Iron Bull’s boots and set them to the side. That matter tended, he wiggled a little closer between Iron Bull’s legs, pulling his pants down his knees and off his legs, using agonizingly slow moments to fold the big things and set them next to his boots.

He was aware of Iron Bull’s eye on hlm following all of his movements with rapt attention, the qunari no doubt eager to see what Lavellan was going to do with him now that he had him completely undressed. The elf was grinning from ear to ear as he scooted close before he leaned upwards and wrapped slender arms around Iron Bull’s waist to press wet little kisses across the man’s stomach.

He squeezed close and Iron Bull groaned when his cock pressed demandingly against Lavellan’s chest and collar bone, the elf able to feel wetness left behind. The qunari clearly was putting a vast amount of effort into not rocking his hips to thrust his length against skin. Purposefully ignoring his plight Lavellan continued to press kisses to the man’s stomach, sliding lower and smiling against scarred grey skin when the head of Iron Bull’s cock jutted against his throat while he nibbled at the lower edge of the qunari’s belly button.

He was teasing. Listening to the qunari’s breathing, the little hitches when Lavellan applied teeth and tongue made the agonizingly slow pace completely worthwhile. Finally he settled comfortably onto his knees, putting himself at just the right height to rub his cheek against the length of Iron Bull’s cock, kissing carefully trimmed pubes while hands slid down to wrap around the base of that thick length and cup heavy balls with the other. When he breathed deep he smelled soaps and clean skin, the qunari's natural scent so much different than Lavellan's own. Like stone and earth and power, sexy and demanding. Grey skin was dark at the base of the qunari’s length, progressively lightening the closer to the tip it got until it suddenly blossomed pink where his paler foreskin retracted.

He teased the pink glans with his tongue, lipping the foreskin and admiring the way it retracted further as Iron Bull got harder still, giving a slow stroke from base to tip and admiring the way his fingers and thumb could barely close halfway around, the way veins bulged and cock pulsed while he carefully traced the big head with his tongue.

“Fuck, Kadan.” Iron Bull finally groaned, hands lifting from where he’d been keeping them on his knees, settling into the elf’s hair and trying desperately not to force Lavellan’s head or attentions where he wanted it.

The elf grinned while rubbing lips against the thickest part of Iron Bull’s cock, letting him feel his smile. “Hands to yourself, qunari.” He ordered sweetly, looking up with bright green eyes and catching Iron Bull’s gaze, desperately wanting to wrap his hand around his tied off cock and jerk himself right there while the man watched him with unabashed amounts of lust.

He’d always felt powerful and sexy when he was able to pleasure Iron Bull like this, he knew how talented his mouth was when he wrapped it around the qunari’s length, knew how much the man loved it. It was twice as potent when he watched Iron Bull’s hands grip his knees a little tighter as he fought to obey his orders. He could sit upon a throne and have the power to judge the fate of hundreds of lives, but _this_ was the power he truly craved. _This_ was what could satisfy him.

He started by licking and suckling the fleshy swell of Iron Bull’s balls, then licked and kissed a long line up to the very tip. When he swirled his tongue along the thick head Iron Bull grunted his appreciation, though it turned into a strained sort of groan when Lavellan sunk the crown of that cock deep into his mouth, suckling greedily at it with cheeks hollowed and tongue active as he stretched his jaw to the limit to take as much in as he could.

Iron Bull’s breath turned to pants as he groaned words of praise and encouragement, _So good_ , _Your mouth feels so good, Kadan_. Those praises quickly turned to soft curses when Lavellan pulled off with a lewd popping sound, still making complete eye contact as he licked away the slick wetness on his lips. Lavellan used Iron Bull’s thighs to pull himself upwards, sliding against the qunari’s body as he stood slowly. Every little movement and tensing of muscles drew the plug tight into his body where it rubbed against his achingly sensitive prostate.

He arched his hips as he straightened, jutting them out so that his stiff cock rubbed against Iron Bull’s and gave him enough friction that he let out a harsh little whimper. He didn’t protest when Iron Bull’s hands wrapped around his hips for a moment, when the qunari’s lips fell to his neck and kissed. When big fingers ghosted over his straining length he shivered and moaned, his head falling back easily which the qunari took advantage of, biting at his throat.

Those fingers tested the red silk bindings around his dick and balls, Lavellan trembling and straining and doing his damndest to be impervious to the teasing. Iron Bull let out a grunt against his neck after a moment of teasing, sliding his hand back to cup Lavellan’s side and giving a soft kiss to the bite mark on the elf’s throat.

“You did good, not too tight, but good and snug.” He said appreciatively, his voice low and throaty. Lavellan let out a happy sigh as he raised his hands to rest them atop Iron Bull’s horns, smiling openly at the man who grinned and tilted his head to the side. “Want me to take care of that, Boss? I can serve you real good.”

“Nope.” Lavellan smiled, his answer immediate even though he did enjoy that idea a great deal, which was painfully obvious from the way his dick was straining and leaking. “I want you to get up on the bed and lay on your stomach. Got you pillows to prop your horns up with, should make you comfortable. Hands down at your sides and legs spread.” He released the man and stepped back a bit to give him room to follow through.

He loved the authority he managed to get into his voice, could tell by the little grin the Iron Bull had as he obeyed that he must have liked it too. The qunari climbed onto the bed without much preamble, arranging the cushions Lavellan had put there so that they were spaced to support either horn. He spared one last grin over his shoulder, then sunk into the mattress with a whole lot of grace for such a big man.

He slid a hand down his stomach between himself and the mattress to palm his cock downwards before he lowering his hips and pinning it to the bed between powerful grey thighs. Lavellan groaned at the sight on display, deciding to ignore the qunari’s cocky snicker as he climbed onto the foot of the bed to admire the prone man.

The pillows supported the qunari’s head so his spine was straight, as Lavellan had hoped. Bulky shoulders were covered in scars and so much grey skin Lavellan was itching to touch it. His hips narrowed, the qunari’s ass a sexy curve of muscle sporting scars even there. Huge muscled thighs and calves, but what immediately drew Lavellan’s attention was the heavy set of balls that hung down and the leaking pink tip of his thick cock pointing back at Lavellan, pinned to the bed but still just as excited as ever.

“Your back is amazing, you know that?” Lavellan finally spoke, realizing he was rather rubbish at talking during their play, his need to do physical things short circuiting the part of his brain that could come up with words. Iron Bull would always talk to him at times like this, soothe any nerves of being so exposed, get him relaxed just with the sound of his voice. Lavellan wasn’t sure he was capable of that, so instead he crawled forward, biting back his whimper as he shifted around the plug inside of him. He was overwhelmed with what he wanted to touch first, straddling one of Iron Bull’s thighs and letting out a soft little noise of frustration as he stroked the skin of Iron Bull’s side.

The qunari’s muscles moved as the man lifted himself up for a moment, drawing an elbow underneath him so he could tilt his head to look at Lavellan with his good eye. “Hey, Kadan?” Iron Bull asked, immediately getting Lavellan’s attention as the elf snapped his head up to look at the man. “I’m not goin’ anywhere. Take your time.”

Lavellan let out a little hum and smiled, deciding to forgive the qunari for breaking position because the bastard was far too perceptive for his own good. Sliding his fingers up Iron Bull’s back he crawled forward to straddle the man’s hips, leaning over him to pluck one of the little bottles of oil off the nightstand before he lowered himself to lay a series of kisses across Iron Bull’s neck as the man relaxed back into his pillows.

“I’m gonna explore every part of you.” Lavellan purred against skin, nuzzling into the side of a neck and nipping at the backs of thick pointed ears.

“Whatever you want, Kadan.” Iron Bull agreed, his voice muffled as he spoke. Lavellan smiled as he rubbed the qunari’s scalp, enjoying the rough feel of shaved hair as he did.

After he’d earned a pleased groan from the scalp massage, Lavellan’s determination was fully restored. He plucked up the little bottle and pulled the cork out with his teeth. He poured some of the oil into his hands before he ducked his head to inhale the pleasant scent, smiling as he rubbed his hands together before resting them on either side of the back of Iron Bull’s neck.

“Your job is going to be to relax completely.” Lavellan ordered, slender hands surprisingly strong as he squeezed the thick muscles teasingly. “I’ll show you what I want to do now, so you can decide whether you like it.”

Iron Bull grunted his agreement, still pliant and trusting as Lavellan lifted one of his hands for a moment to concentrate on bringing the proper amount of magic forward to fulfill his task. When he was pleased he snapped his fingers and a little crackle of electricity danced around his fingertips. The taste of magic was in the air, the sound and the smell clear. Iron Bull tensed underneath him but didn’t say anything, wary and uncertain but ultimately trusting his lover.

“Like those little runes, right?” Lavellan spoke, before carefully trailing light fingertips across the curve of Iron Bull’s shoulders to his traps, the large muscles tensing underneath the arc of electricity that danced across his skin. “You okay?”

“Yeah, this is fine.” Iron Bull grunted, even as his muscles tensed everywhere Lavellan’s fingers went. “Kinda tickles. Twitchy.”

Lavellan smiled, leaning down and pressing lips to the back of Iron Bull’s neck, arching his back and sighing at the feel of the plug inside of him as he did so. “This is surface, lots of crackling and light. I want to use it like... _this._ ” He pressed his fingers deeper into muscle then, picking the most tense spot across Iron Bull’s shoulders as he did so and concentrating enough to send the electricity past the surface of the skin deep into the muscle. He was too gentle at first, but when he applied a bit more magic to the big muscle he finally got it to spasm ever so slightly, Iron Bull letting out a harsh groan as he forced himself to relax, to _trust_.

When Lavellan was satisfied he let up on the magic, stopped the careful massage of the big slab of muscle and smiled as the whole thing relaxed under his hand as Iron Bull moaned and relaxed into the mattress. “Okay?”

“That felt _amazing._ ” Iron Bull groaned, completely uninhibited as he lifted his head. “Like it just reset all the tension in my shoulder. Shit, Kadan. Why didn’t you tell me you could do that?”

“I wasn’t sure I was still any good at it.” Lavellan said with a bit of a chuckle, his cheeks flushed with the praise, with the reception to the magic he wasn’t sure Iron Bull would like. With oil slickened hands he worked that shoulder, squeezing and rubbing and finding it much more relaxed. He let out a hum of pleasure, squirming where he was sitting on Iron Bull’s lower back. “The First was the one who knew how to do it well. Sprains and muscle damage of any kind he could set right with just a bit of this. He tried to teach me.” Lavellan trailed off a bit then, sighing happily at the sight of grey skin shiny with oil, trying his best not to imagine how good the qunari would look glistening like this from head to toe. He’d find out soon enough.

“Fuck that guy.” Iron Bull rumbled and Lavellan couldn’t help but laugh.

“He wasn’t a bad teacher. I just didn’t want to learn from him. I was purposefully obtuse and used the training as an opportunity to hurt him “accidently.” He told me all my power was good for was harming others and we left it at that.” He placed his hands on the trapezius muscle on the other side of Iron Bull’s neck and with a bit of concentration sunk the gentle magic deep into this muscle again, Iron Bull groaning his appreciation and relaxing further. “I started studying it and practicing in private just to spite him. Never really had use for it though.”

“This ‘aint your usual magic.” Iron Bull got out when Lavellan began massaging the muscle, skillful fingers teasing out tension in the qunari’s shoulders and earning pleased grunts when the elf’s thumbs worked the strong muscle running up the back of a thick neck to connect to the qunari’s skull. “It’s _way_ better.”

“He explained it like, our bodies are full of little sparks of energy that _flow_. Nerves in your body, sending signals. Sometimes if you’re tense or hurt then it stops those little sparks from going where they should. If you open those paths back up again like this, it gets everything flowing like it should again. It’s not just mages that enjoy it, see?”

Iron Bull let out a hum of agreement, before his shoulders tightened with a chuckle. “I’m not rutting with the mattress begging for more yet, either.”

Lavellan blushed right up to his ears, clearing his throat. “Yes well, maybe I’m a _little_ more sensitive to this sort of magic.” He smirked then as he twisted his hips to angle the base of the plug against the curve of Iron Bull’s spine so that he could bounce against it lightly, letting out a little gasp as he did, clenching tight around the plug and feeling his cock jerk in appreciation. “I think you’re entirely to blame for my sensitivity to a _lot_ of things.” He panted as he leaned forward again to return to his work.

“So it’s my fault you love cock the size of your ar--”

“Yes. Quiet down, qunari. You’re supposed to be relaxing.” Lavellan tried to snap and sound stern but he was blushing and warm. He ordered himself to focus as Iron Bull’s chuckling stopped and the qunari relaxed back into the pillows, allowing him to concentrate again.

It was an erotic experience, being able to put his hands all over Iron Bull like this. He loved every second of it and often took a small break to rub his length across solid muscle or lean back to grind against the plug buried inside of him. It went beyond just the sexual enjoyment though, especially as he began to sink his magic deep into solid muscle and find the tangles and knots of old wounds and scars that had never healed properly.

Iron Bull carried himself tall, he never let on to the pain he might be in or the impact the little wounds he picked up on their travels might of had. He was used to pain, it was as part of his life as swinging an axe or drinking. It didn’t mean that wounds didn’t hurt, it didn’t mean that muscles didn’t get knotted and tense and sore. Lavellan had known of the tension in his lover’s body but hadn’t realized just how much the qunari simply dealt with. He’d treasured the fact that after a long session of sex, Iron Bull would collapse sweaty and exhausted and completely drained of tension.

This was different though, this was better. Lavellan could feel the hurt in big muscles and gently shake them into relaxing with his magic. Could massage with slick fingers until the qunari’s was soft and relaxed under his hands. Iron Bull would tense when fingers strayed upon a sore spot, groan when magic sunk into it. When it relaxed and unwound, laid flat as it should and the _flow_ restored, the noise of utter contentment and happiness made Lavellan practically glow.

He worked on the qunari’s huge shoulders and neck first, knowing how much strength was there and how every little kink he smoothed would make it that much easier for the qunari to swing his axe the next day. Then he worked down the man’s arms, surprised when he found a massive ball of knot and pain on the underside of one. “What happened here?” He asked quietly as he paused to put more oil on his hands.

“Ah, got my arm wrenched a couple weeks ago when some asshole tried to disarm me.” Lavellan blinked suspiciously at the wording.

“You don’t mean ‘disarm’ like take away your weapon when you say that, huh.”

“Nah. I gave him an opening and he tried to take my arm off.” Iron Bull snorted, though Lavellan was amused by how relaxed the qunari still was as he spoke. “He had a flail though, stupid ass. So I pinned it and then he had no weapon. Might have been different if he’d been using something sharp.”

“Why didn’t I notice? You should have said something!”

“I tipped back a potion and moved on, we were ass deep in ‘vints at the time.”

“But you should have told me--”

“The potion fixed it up. Stitches worked on the bruising. I took care of it, it’s fine.” Lavellan grumbled, feeling guilty and responsible as he slid oiled hands under Iron Bull’s arm, letting his fingertips work into the aching muscle there. Not that he ever really got the chance to examine the qunari like this before. Iron Bull sighed deeply when fingers began to work on the knot of healing muscle. “Kadan, if you haven’t noticed I’m covered in scars from shit that hurt way worse than anything on me right now. You make me feel good no matter what you do to me, don’t worry about it.”

Iron Bull’s voice was still muffled from talking into the mattress, making Lavellan smile to himself before his fingers sparked and he pressed them into aching muscles. Iron Bull hissed and snarled and tensed while the tender spot was assaulted, but the elf did not let up until he felt the flow return, knew that it’d still be tender and sore but it could heal itself much easier now. He pressed lips to the area in a light kiss before he straightened up, leaning down over the qunari’s body to devolve into kisses across the back of his neck, nips to the tips of ears and light fingers tickling smoothly down the qunari’s sides.

“I won’t feel bad for worrying about you.” Lavellan finally murmured against grey skin, before returning to his massage. “I know how determined you are about not putting any burden on me, but _this_ ,” he pressed forward then, rubbing his bound length against the small of Iron Bull’s back, “Is hardly a burden.”

Iron Bull muttered something but Lavellan let him away with it, smiling to himself as he continued the massage. Sparks arced from his fingers as he rubbed lower down Iron Bull’s back, shimmying down Iron Bull’s thighs and taking advantage of the fact that it allowed him to grind satisfyingly against the hard muscle of Iron Bull’s ass. The qunari moved with it, arching his back to shove his ass up, taking Lavellan’s breath away when it became so _easy_ to just hump along the cleft of two solid cheeks.

“Y-you’re being bad, stop it.” Lavellan groaned, forcing himself to pull his hips upwards and away, glancing guiltily down at the trail of pearly white he had left against grey skin.

“What’s wrong Kadan? Starting to understand the torture you put me through every time we’re together? Want to stop what you’re doing, cancel all your plans and just fuck me instead?”

“N-no…” Lavellan groaned, rather unconvincingly at that as he reached down to squeeze cruel fingers tight around the base of his cock, trying to drive away some of his arousal so that he could focus. Damn qunari wasn’t helping at all.

“You sure about that? I’ve got a damn tight ass, I could flex and squeeze around you like a vice--”

“Stop, you wicked qunari!” Lavellan ordered, smacking the flat of his hand across the tight ass in question as he blushed. “You’re going to take what _I_ want you to take, nothing else. Now _relax_ you fiend, or else I’ll _make_ you relax.”

Iron Bull chuckled at the threat before relaxing back into the pillows, draining the tension out of his muscles as he’d been told to do. Lavellan was thoughtful as he sunk oiled fingertips deep into the muscles above Iron Bull’s hips, working them with the palms of his hands as well as he hummed to himself. He straddled one of Iron Bull’s thick thighs as he worked, smiling to himself when his knee nudged itself close to the qunari’s cock, able to feel it twitch and strain against the mattress it was pinned down against.

Iron Bull had far more self control than Lavellan ever could possess, that much was clear. When Lavellan would stretch himself out across their bed, rock his hips up into the air, sink his shoulders down and _beg_ , Iron Bull’s response was always controlled and if he wasn’t ready to give in he would simply swat the elf’s ass and continue on with his schemes. Lavellan was not near so capable.

When he began to massage the firm muscle of Iron Bull’s glutes he smiled at the way the qunari groaned and rocked his hips, the muscles stiff and eager for the tremor of electricity as he fed it through them. He was tempted to use slick fingers to spread the qunari open, wondering if Iron Bull enjoyed being penetrated even half as much as Lavellan did. For now he stayed focused on the massage, moving hands down lower glutes and thighs, admiring the massive slabs of muscle as he worked them. His hands were getting tired, elven hands not built to be able to maul a qunari’s muscle into submission. He cheated with magic, let it relax when the strength of his grip was unable to.

When he reached the qunari’s feet he tickled the soles lightly with fingertips, earning a grunt and a light kick of the foot in his hands when he did so but little more. It really wasn’t fair that Iron Bull’s feet weren’t ticklish, payback would have been wonderful because the qunari had given him no end of grief once finding out that Lavellan’s feet were.

He turned his attention to the qunari’s other foot, wrapping his hands around the thick ankle and frowning at the scars that marked it. Normally it was braced and supported to make up for an chronic weakness within it, though Lavellan could honestly admit that before now other than noticing the scars across it he’d never really investigated it much.

The qunari had sunk into a state of bliss under his hands and he didn’t want to ruin that by asking about how the man had hurt his foot in the first place, so instead he focused on teasing the old injury with a bit of magic, testing the flow and finding it choppy which was not that big of a surprise. What did surprise him was how the qunari reacted to the attention, letting out a stifled groan and flexing his toes almost contentedly as the elf did his best to soothe old injuries.

“The nerves are damaged.” Lavellan said softly, squeezing the ankle slightly while letting out another soft pulse of magic, following it as it danced inside, trying to track where the biggest hindrances to the flow were. “Does your ankle hurt often?”

The response he got was an affirmative sort of grunt, a low hiss following that when Lavellan touched more magic to it. “It’s not so bad.” It probably wasn’t a lie, because Iron Bull was probably comparing it to being chomped on by a dragon or something equally horrendous. "You're making my toes tingle with that magic crap.”

Which meant some of the magic was getting through, definitely positive news. “Are your toes numb often? What’s your circulation like?”

“Andraste’s tits, I thought we were supposed to be having sex tonight.” Iron Bull growled, clearly frustrated. “I can think of a thousand better things you could be doing right now--”

“This is _my_ night, qunari. That means you do what I want you to without complaining and hope that I’m merciful enough to reward you for it.” He earned a frustrated sound from Iron Bull with his words before he tapped the back of his calf expectantly. “Now, since I’d rather not punish you for breaking the rules…”

He trailed off expectantly and earned several low mutters from the qunari, the elf quietly glad that nothing he did tonight was allowed to be counted against him later because he’d probably earned fifty points by now. “Miserable elf, my circulation is shit in that foot and it’s numb more often than it’s not. That’s what the brace is for. It’s no big deal.”

“It is if I can fix it.”

“The healers couldn’t fix it when it was new, that wound is almost a decade old--”

“Then it’s a good thing I’m not a healer, isn’t it?” Lavellan challenged before sliding fingers underneath Iron Bull’s ankle and humming in concentration. “ _You’re_ the one always going on about pressure points and nerves--”

“Stabbing a guy through a nerve center to numb his arm or disable him is hardly the same as, ahh!” Iron Bull cut off as he shouted, several qunlat swears following close after as Lavellan dug his magic in deep with intense concentration. The flow was stopped by dead and damaged nerves, stifled in the few places that had not quite healed properly but were still functional. So he pinpointed the circuit of electricity through it, something so careful and precise he trembled as he focused, far greater exertion than any spell he’d ever cast. It worked, because suddenly the flow was right and there was a rush of _life_ and warmth in a limb that had been dull and cool before.

Iron Bull’s curses were starting to peeter out, his huge body relaxing back into the mattress. After several long moments of some kind of confused silence, the qunari started to wiggle his toes curiously. “Roll over onto your back.” Lavellan ordered quietly as he straightened up slowly and unfolded himself to shift to the edge of the bed and give Iron Bull room to move.

The qunari didn’t say anything, though his body was clearly puddy and fighting his demands of it, making the process of flopping over onto his back far more complicated. Lavellan guided him with a hand on a broad chest, pulling up cushions to support the qunari’s neck as he propped up his shoulders and head against the padded headboard.

Satisfied with the qunari’s comfort he turned his attention back to the man’s face, finding Iron Bull staring at his foot with a sort of confused awe that made Lavellan smile from ear to ear. “How does it feel?”

“Like some asshole rammed a lighting bolt through it.” The qunari answered immediately, before pointedly flexing his foot again. “But all the pins and needles are gone and it’s getting warm, there’s feeling.” He turned his head then to look straight at the elf, so open and vulnerable which Lavellan had never seen before. “You fixed it?”

“No, you’ll still need the brace. I can’t do anything about muscles or bone, they’ll still be damaged.”

“Yeah but it doesn’t fucking _hurt._ ” Iron Bull said before reaching out and grabbing Lavellan’s shoulders, roles and rules forgotten momentarily as the qunari pulled him in and claimed his mouth with a kiss, big hands digging into hair and ravaging Lavellan’s mouth with single minded intent. It was emotion and gratitude and awe all wrapped into one big kiss and Lavellan was helpless against it, had no choice but to melt into it and wrap his arms around Iron Bull’s neck.

When the qunari finally released him enough to allow him to pull back for air, his eye was bright and he was smiling. Lavellan returned the smile with a tender softness, pressing his nose and forehead to Iron Bull’s and touching the stubble of his jaw. “Why didn’t you ever tell me it hurt? I would have offered to rub it for you before.”

“Same reason I didn’t complain about my arm. I’d rather you rub _other_ things. Besides, I had a healer look at it a while back when I came down south, they said it was healed and there was nothing they could do.”

“A proper healer could have fixed the nerves along with everything else when the injury was first tended to. You probably didn’t have access to one, because Seheron is a nightmare.”

“You guessed it.” Iron Bull said with a sound of resignation before his attention was pulled from their conversation when Lavellan leaned over him to pull at the heavy leather straps on the edge of the headboard. “Is this where you tie me up and extract payment for your services from my helpless body?”

“Yeah.” Lavellan grinned, a gleam in his eye as he reached down to one of Iron Bull’s arms and directed it to the head board, buckling the leather straps to pin it once it was in place. It was the proper height, Lavellan was thankful he’d put some forethought into it, letting Iron Bull’s arm still be relaxed but forced out straight from his body. Soon the other one was pinned the same way and Lavellan smiled at his handiwork as the qunari carefully flexed to test the strength of his bonds.

“Now then, back to what I was doing.” Lavellan said with a thoughtful sort of look as he reached slender fingers up to touch the smooth leather strap wrapped around Iron Bull’s horn, the base for his eyepatch. The elf could feel as the man underneath him tensed, however Iron Bull made no other move to protest or prevent Lavellan from following through with his plan, unbuckling the leather strap and carefully pulling away the eye patch from Iron Bull’s face and neck.

“You’re too damn curious, you know that?” Iron Bull grumbled, though Lavellan saw it for the almost self-conscious concern it was. He’d never really seen the wound that had taken the qunari’s eye this close before, the knot of scars where an eye socket belonged, damaged and cut out and gnarled, as he studied it Lavellan realized he was almost as tense as Iron Bull.

“You’re amazing, you know that?” Lavellan finally whispered, leaning forward to press a kiss straight to the scarred tissue of the qunari’s brow, where his eyebrow would have been at one point. “Krem has to know how damn lucky he is that you are a very strange qunari.”

Iron Bull snorted, focusing his good eye on the elf and giving him a lopsided grin. “You wouldn’t guess a _normal_ qunari if you met one. You’re far too strange yourself.”

Lavellan scoffed though he didn’t argue the point, mostly because Iron Bull was completely right. Instead he leaned down and kissed the flat of the qunari’s nose, then his lips in a chaste press, pulling away before Iron Bull had a chance to deepen it. Then he nibbled across a stubbled jawline down to a pointed ear, smiling into it as he licked and nibbled and suckled the sensitive skin.

When Iron Bull let out little pants and hisses Lavellan was only encouraged to earn more, licking a long line down the strong tendons in the qunari’s neck and biting at collar bones. Skilled fingertips traced across the thick muscles of bound arms before dancing down across the thick chest curved below him. “If your back or shoulders start to hurt let me know.” He murmured before pressing his lips to the dark tattooed designs of Iron Bull’s chest, licking, kissing and biting across pectorals until he found the soft dark circle of his nipple.

Iron Bull let out a quiet groan as lips closed around it before sucking hard on the tender flesh. It was the perfect distraction because the qunari didn’t notice when Lavellan’s hand ghosted across to the other nipple, not until there was a spark and a crackle of electricity between fingertips that flicked the nipple lightly.

_That_ got his attention in a hurry. The qunari cursed loudly before he hissed out a harsh breath between his teeth, chest heaving as he breathed through the sensations as Lavellan continued the combined torture of his electrified fingers and soft mouth which was beginning to tease with sharp little teeth.

He pulled back only to switch sides, grinning against the pert nipple in his mouth when the slick of his saliva only amplified the spark across the little nub, earning louder noises and curses from the qunari who was struggling to stay relaxed in his bonds. “Cruel little mage, you are.” He finally breathed out when Lavellan finally relented, grinning down at the qunari from where he was perched on his stomach.

“You love it.” Lavellan challenged, no question in his voice as he stretched himself out for the qunari’s viewing pleasure. He reached behind him to wrap a still slick hand around the thick shaft jutting up towards him, squeezing it to test just how hard it was, his grin growing when it jerked in his grasp and smeared precum across his hand.

“Never tried to say I didn’t.” Iron Bull groaned, rolling his hips to thrust into that slender fist. He didn’t even seem surprised when Lavellan took that touch away. “I love everything you do to me.” His eye was hooded and looking at him with pure lust, the qunari’s body still relaxed from the massage but beginning to tense with an entirely different kind of energy. This was the type of attention that Lavellan was more than willing to bestow. Turning the qunari’s body into a relaxed slump was rewarding in it’s own way, but now that the man was free of knots or tension or pain it was time to rile him up.

Lavellan knew he must have looked downright conniving because Iron Bull was smirking when the elf’s mouth fell to the qunari’s stomach. It took some tender maneuvering to slide down the thick body underneath him and settle between the qunari’s legs, hunched over so that he could feel the hard cock pinned under his throat as he kissed down the qunari’s stomach and dipped a pointed tongue into his belly button, teasing fire in his eyes as he kept Iron Bull’s gaze.

Continued to keep it even as he lowered his mouth and body further to where the qunari obviously wanted it most, wrapping a slender hand tight around the base of his hard length as he lapped at the head with little darts of a pink tongue. Gaze intense and heated Iron Bull groaned, smart enough to keep his hips firm to the mattress even though his dick still twitched happily against Lavellan’s lips.

The head was thick and bulbous and Lavellan enjoyed curling his tongue along the underside of the glans and sucking away the slick that leaked from the wide slit. He also enjoyed using the barest tip of his tongue to tease the pronounced frenulum under the head, finding the involuntary jerk of hips and sharp curse just as satisfying as the pulse of the member in his hands. Lavellan raised himself up, hands on each of Iron Bull’s thighs as he concentrated on his task, dark chocolaty hair tumbling over his shoulder to brush against grey skin as he worked.

“Shit, you have no idea how sexy you look right now.” Iron Bull growled, his control beginning to crumble under the talented tongue that was so focused on undoing him. Lavellan looked up with a flash of green eyes, meeting the qunari’s gaze and blushing under the intensity despite his lack of shame. “Oil all over you making your skin _shine_ and your body looking so good, little dick tied up and desperate to be played with, ass full, ready to be pounded and your fuckin _mouth._ ” Iron Bull groaned loudly, Lavellan’s response to the praise to open his mouth wide and sink the qunari’s head deep until it nudged against the back of his throat. “ _Fuck,_ your face all flushed like you don’t think you were made for this. You’re like some damn desire demon hungry for my cock.”

As usual the qunari’s words went straight to his groin like a rush of fire through his blood, his poor length straining miserably against it’s bonds, neglected entirely as Lavellan moaned around the hard flesh in his mouth. He closed his eyes because he found it far easier to concentrate that way, hollowing out his cheeks as he sucked, relaxing his throat to take the qunari deeper into it before pulling back, bobbing his head down shortly after and swallowing it deep again. Hungry indeed.

Iron Bull’s responses grew louder each time, the groans and growls all primal and eager, curses and encouragements spilling in equal measure. The wet noises of Lavellan’s mouth were rising in volume too as the elf challenged his throat, forced it open and fighting the need to cough or gag, pulling off only to gasp for breath and lick up the wet mixture of spit and pre-cum that had escaped the seal of his lips before swallowing it down again. Slick hands were wrapped around the base of the qunari’s length, stroking and squeezing tightly everywhere Lavellan’s mouth could not reach providing a sheathe for hips to rock against, the qunari’s control too far gone now to completely still his movements.

He looked up, saw Iron Bull with his head back and his eye fluttered shut, chest heaving as he panted for breath so he could curse some more. When he seemed to feel Lavellan watching him he opened his eye, met his gaze and shuddered as he moaned. “Kadan, I’m gonna come if you keep--”

Lavellan squeezed a little tighter, his upward stroke firmer as he swallowed hard around the length buried into his throat, never breaking eye contact as he _hummed_ his approval, giving the qunari the permission he needed. The vibration, the scene before him, the blissful ecstasy of it all was enough to push Iron Bull over and the qunari came with a great heave of breath, any cry strangled in his throat as he pulled his arms against the leather straps and gave in to his release. Lavellan had the awareness to pull off enough to take the first jet of come across his tongue, swallowing quickly as it continued in thick pulses that filled his mouth, much escaping from swollen lips and sliding down the qunari’s length to be stroked up by hands that were still coaxing out every drop they could with a firm grip.

It wasn’t until Iron Bull came down from his high and relaxed with a heavy, satisfied groan that Lavellan pulled off, noisily lapping at every drop of pearly fluid that had escaped while watching the qunari with open adoration as he licked his seed from his lips.

“Kiss me, Kadan.” Iron Bull growled. While it was definitely an order and not a submissive request, Lavellan acquiesced all the same, crawling up the qunari’s slack body to press swollen slick lips to Iron Bull’s and share his flavor with him in the deep kiss that followed. He was swept up in it, didn’t want to break away as his mouth was completely claimed and explored, one arm looped behind Iron Bull’s neck, the other wrapped around a horn to keep the qunari’s head angled for easy access.

When he finally pulled away he could only imagine how debauched he must look, Iron Bull’s eye fixed entirely on him as he slunk back down between thick thighs. He’d snagged the little bottle of oil from the blanket as he settled back down, smiling wide as he wrapped a slender hand around the spent length that had only partially softened to lay against Iron Bull’s stomach.

“Greedy, are we?” Iron Bull breathed with a chuckle, despite the fact that it only took a few simple easy strokes before he was hardening again. Lavellan knew well that stamina was not something the qunari lacked in any way. It was part of the problem he intended to overcome tonight. It was going to be a lot of work, but he fully intended to wear the man out completely if he could.

“You have no idea.” Lavellan smirked, leaning down to press a wet open kiss to the head once again. He moved his hands to lightly ghost his fingertips down each side from top to bottom, noting the hitch in the qunari’s breath as he did so before bracing for a much stronger reaction.

His fingertips arced with electricity the second time he ghosted fingertips across oversensitive skin, the crackling sound, the smell of magic and doubt the _feel_ making Iron Bull’s entire body spasm and tense, his horns knocking hard into the headboard as he tossed his head back. It pulled a shout from his throat and a strong jerk of his length that sent it deeper into Lavellan’s mouth. “Holy fucking shit!” The qunari groaned, his voice strained and breathy as he pulled his head back to look down at Lavellan.

The elf in question met his gaze as he lifted his head with an innocent grin, acting like he had no idea what he had done to spark such a reaction. "Oh, felt that did you?" The look Iron bull gave him made him laugh, honestly amused as he swirled the tip of his tongue across the dark flesh of the qunari's cock. "You like?"

When Iron Bull opened his mouth to respond Lavellan interrupted by dragging the lightest tip of his finger down from where he was licking, an arc of magic following behind and twisting the qunari's words into a strangled string of curses. He was tensing and flexing every muscle in his body as he growled, putting a great deal of strain on the leather bands holding his arms back. Lavellan was pretty sure the headboard was making some worrisome creaking noises, but it was hard to make out over the heavy breathing and swearing.

“Relax! Or else you’re going to undo all of my hard work.”

He got a snarl in response, Iron Bull biting back some colorful words probably describing Lavellan’s mother or the circumstances of his conception. When the qunari opened his eye to look at him his expression softened and with a great heavy breath the qunari forced himself to relax back into the bed, spine sinking into the mattress and arms relaxing in their binds, much to the relief of the headboard.

“Good, that’s so fucking good.” Lavellan said with praise in his voice, dipping his head to give the qunari’s length several hard suckles while his hands soothed across Iron Bull’s stomach and hips, a little crackle of electricity here and there just to keep the man used to the feeling.

He stopped for a moment to pull back, grab the vial of oil and coat his fingers with it before he gave Iron Bull a flirty smile and wrapped one slick hand tight around the base of the massive length. Didn’t matter that he couldn’t close his fingers around it as he stroked up and down, because Iron Bull was far more distracted by the light hum of magic through fingertips, the barest pulse of electricity Lavellan would send out on each downward stroke.

Iron Bull’s breathing was heavy but he kept his body loose, obviously expending a great deal of concentration to do so. As Lavellan continued he started to twitch his hips with every pulse of magic, something the elf wasn’t sure his lover could even control. “ _Fuck._ ” Iron Bull finally groaned in between heavy breaths. “So fucking good!”

Lavellan couldn’t help the smile that pulled from ear to ear when he met Iron Bull’s gaze, giving the tip of his length a gentle kiss as he kept working his fist up and down. His other hand slid from where it was massaging the qunari’s balls to press against the sensitive skin below, nudging one of Iron Bull’s thighs with a shoulder. “Spread your legs, _ma vehnan._ ” His words were soft with endearment and praise. Without any sort of hesitation massive grey thighs parted, the qunari bending his knees and bringing his feet up so that he could give his elven lover easy access.

Lavellan found himself almost shaking with nerves as he massaged the qunari’s perineum, wondering how far he could push Iron Bull’s tolerance or willingness to submit. He lowered his fingers tentatively, circling a slender digit around the tight pucker and feeling it twitch against his fingertip. If the qunari had any objections to this, surely he would have said something when Lavellan had given him his bathing instructions, surely he would not have teased him with the idea of fucking him.

Nerves set aside he waited until the next downward stroke, the next pulse of electricity before slipping a slim oiled finger inside, moaning at how tight strong muscles gripped around it. Iron Bull groaned as the little finger sunk deeper, stroking the insides of strong clenching muscles while Lavellan continued to rub and pulse magic into his length. Damn near impossible for the qunari to hold still, to not jerk his hips and thrust eagerly up into that slim hand, head tossed back as far as his horns would allow and just agonizing in the pleasure.

When Lavellan added a second finger, got bold enough to strike upon the qunari’s prostate, Iron Bull groaned loudly and tilted his head to catch Lavellan’s gaze. “Kadan I’m gonna lose it if you keep on--” For the second time his warning was interrupted, garbled into a shout when Lavellan crooked his fingers hard against the spot deep inside his lover before applying just the tiniest pulse of electricity to stimulate it.

“Don’t hold back, Iron Bull.” He panted and that was all it took. The qunari shouted and growled and trembled as his body spasmed around Lavellan’s fingers, falling hard into his orgasm. Ropes of hot white splashed across Lavellan’s jaw and lips as he immediately lowered his head and opened his mouth to catch it, sucking the twitching head deep as it filled his mouth with his lovers bitter seed.

He was kind enough to withdraw his fingers and slow the stroking of his hand, magic fizzling on his fingertips and no longer teasing the qunari who was sweating and panting as he came back down to reality. Finally his eye cracked open to see Lavellan watching him from where he was crouched between his legs, the elf wary and cautious.

“Did you like that?” He asked quietly, lips still pressed against the softening sticky length that was pressed against the curve of his hand.

Iron Bull grunted and gave the elf a smile, his body feeling far too heavy and tingly to even fully lift his head from where he had propped it on the headboard. “I’ll let you know when my brain starts working again. Fuck, that was good.” He said with a happy sigh. When Lavellan gave his damp and softened length a teasing kiss, the qunari growled. “Why don’t you let that rest a minute and come up here so I can take care of _you._ ”

It was another order and Lavellan followed it without a bit of protest, slow and careful as he crawled up the qunari’s body to straddle his chest. The plug inside him and his tied cock were painfully reminding him of how horribly aroused he was, Iron Bull’s idea of letting off some of that pressure now a very appetizing one. Iron Bull gave him a salacious grin when he rubbed a slender hand down his body, pausing to tweak pale pink nipples into perky little nubs. When the qunari licked his lips and leaned forward, clearly wanting a taste, Lavellan couldn’t find it in himself to refuse the man. He put his hands up on the wall behind the headboard and leaned down, pressing his chest to an open mouth and moaning loudly as greedy teeth and tongue made short work of any restraint he might of had.

When one nipple became far too sensitive Iron Bull merely turned his head and moved to the other one, Lavellan feeling the press of a hard forehead and horns against his collarbones, the sounds and pleas spilling from his mouth indecent and serving only to encourage the bound beast who was enjoying himself far too much.

Lavellan finally forced himself to pull away, sinking back onto his heels. Legs folded beneath him with ankles to thighs, legs spread wide over Iron Bull’s chest. It gave the qunari a perfect view when Lavellan’s hands finally slipped down to wrap around his straining length. The usually pink tip was a dark red, matching the crimson ribbon that wound so tight around the base and flushed balls. He was practically holding his breath when he brought still oil-slick hands to it and stroked, crying out when it caused his entire body to tremble.

As his body tensed the plug inside of him became all the more unbearable. Without a task to distract him from his discomfort he was rapidly losing control and focus.

“You wanna fuck my face, Kadan? Rest your aching balls on my chin and spill down my throat?” Mythal help him, the qunari’s mouth was going to be the death of him one day. When he was struggling for control like this he did _not_ need such explicit visual images taking over. Iron Bull never once failed to take advantage of Lavellan’s extremely vivid imagination.

“No, I’m only going to come one way tonight.” Lavellan whimpered. With great care he spread his legs even wider, sunk back onto his heels and _there_ , could feel the base of the plug come to rest on the heavy muscle of Iron Bull’s torso. He bounced just enough to shift it deeper inside of him, nearly crying out as he clenched around it. “With you inside me.” He panted.

Iron Bull growled, lifted his body up off the mattress enough to bounce Lavellan again, rewarded with another simpering cry as the elf squirmed and moaned, hands reaching out to grab the solid support of the qunari’s horns. “Then turn around, Kadan. Shove your ass in my face, I’ll get you ready while you oil me up good.”

“Bossy bottom.” Lavellan hissed accusingly, even as he forced his misbehaving body to comply. Iron Bull merely chuckled at the accusation, clearly as unbothered by it as Lavellan. It didn’t matter which one of them was tied, it didn’t matter who was on top of who or which one of them was supposed to be giving the orders.They both knew what they wanted and neither were the type to dance around getting it. He wiggled around so he was looking down towards Iron Bull’s feet, legs spread wide across Iron Bull’s chest as he lowered his head and shoulders and arched his back, lifting hips high in the air.

Easy then, to press back so Iron Bull had the access that he wanted, even easier to grab the open vial of oil and pour out it’s contents over the massive shaft in such easy grabbing distance, stroking it to hardness yet again. He moaned and trembled when he felt the qunari’s mouth, the flat of a hot tongue drawing a wet line across the base of the plug and sensitive skin. Iron Bull’s mouth was eager to tease the twitching muscle that was stretched around the heavy plug, turning Lavellan into a moaning mess as he rocked back for more.

He heard the click of teeth against glass as Iron Bull opened his mouth wide, slowly catching on as he felt lips press against hot skin. The qunari had taken the base of the plug into his mouth, locked teeth around it and pulled his head back lightly to slowly draw it from Lavellan’s body.

His muscles protested, the elf shivered and groaned, lowering his head to rest his forehead to the scarred skin stretched across Iron Bull’s hip. “Creators take me!” He cried as further pressure caused muscles to yield and stretch, the elf aiding the process by leaning forward, whimpering pitifully when the massive plug finally slipped free completely. He heard the _thud_ as the qunari spit it out and let it drop, then felt the almost immediate return of lips, a hot tongue comforting a now empty entrance.

Muscles fluttered and twitched, Lavellan found himself rocking back, riding Iron Bull’s tongue as the qunari fucked him with it. He couldn’t take it, there was no way. He had to come, had to fill the emptiness the plug had left behind, had to find relief before he completely fell apart. Iron Bull let out a disappointed sort of growl when Lavellan crawled forward out of reach, though when the elf spun around again, considerably more nimble without the plug torturing him, the blighted thing got knocked to the floor now that it’s purpose was served. Stradling Iron Bull’s hips was a natural, comfortable position that was easy for Lavellan to get into and with a firm hand he steadied the qunari’s length before he pressed down onto it.

The plug had done it’s job, torturous as it had been, there was no need for extra preparation as his muscles were already pliant and accommodating of the qunari’s size. Iron Bull let out a low groan from deep in his chest as Lavellan sunk down slowly, the elf trembling by the time the qunari was to the hilt inside of him, clenching and twitching around the hot flesh deep inside him as he tried hard to regain his composure.

Lavellan’s fingers struggled for a moment with the bow of the ribbon that tied him, his efforts hampered by the painfully slow thrusts that Iron Bull began, hips barely moving but pressing into all the right places and leaving Lavellan breathless and uncoordinated. When he finally got the bow undone it was almost a desperate scramble to gingerly free himself, whimpering pathetically as his cock jerked hard against his stomach and his balls throbbed with ache, painfully sensitive and suddenly free.

As soon as he’d completed his task the qunari underneath him stopped playing nice. Bending his knees and planting his feet to get a solid footing he jerked his hips up hard, bouncing Lavellan with the force and causing the elf to shout to the rough stone ceiling, begging for more as he eagerly tried to match the hard thrusts the best he could.

Four, five, and that was it for Lavellan. The elf cried out loudly as he came, Iron Bull shouting his approval as pearly ribbons of cum painted across his chest. Lavellan was tense as a wire and practically vibrating as he shuddered into his release, the qunari underneath him never slowing his speed for a moment, pushing the elf higher and rewarding Lavellan for every second he had suffered previously.

The qunari lasted far longer this time, already well sated and eager to focus on the task of driving the elf riding him to a pleasure hazed madness. Pale hands spread out wide over a tensed grey stomach to steady the elf as he held on for dear life, his cries loud and shameless. Iron Bull’s panting nearly as loud, grunting with every thrust, eye never leaving Lavellan as he intoxicated himself on the view of the trembling elf just _free_ on top of him _._ Total wanton abandon, not a single worry or thought left for anything else. They cursed and swore in their respective languages, encouraged each other in common.

_So sexy! Keep going, Kadan!_

_You feel so fucking good inside me, don’t stop!_

_Ride me hard, Kadan! Just like that!_

_Creators, Ma Vehnan!_

Lavellan came again, this time the elf growing over-sensitive enough to claw at Iron Bull’s chest and beg for mercy, needing reprieve but too boneless to pull off of the cock lodged deep within him. The qunari slowed his pace, finally stopping to pant and breathe, catching his breath just as much as Lavellan, as the elf trembling on top of him and tried to regain his bearings.

It took too long for Lavellan to finally straighten and crawl up Iron Bull’s body, too long for a qunari who wanted desperately to engulf the small body in his arms and hold him close. Lavellan regained himself shortly after, smiling wide at the qunari as he slid still shaking fingers through the mess he’d wrought across the Iron Bull’s torso. “You’re so good.” Lavellan whispered, praise for his conquered qunari, tied helpless and oh so willing to his bed. “ _Ma vehnan._ ” He whispered the words against a stubbled jaw before finding the qunari’s lips, smiling as his mouth was devoured by a hungry Iron Bull.

By the time he pulled away, Lavellan was rejuvenated enough to give a satisfied smile as he reached back to circle a hand around Iron Bull’s still straining length and stroke it slowly. Slick from oil and pre-cum it slid easily, a low groan rumbling through the qunari’s chest. “Look at the state I’ve left you in. Hard as a rock, so big and thick.” Flattering little words, stroking the larger man’s ego as firmly as he stroked his cock. Iron Bull’s eye flashed as he groaned in response and thrust his hips up into the slender hand. “Want me to sink back down onto it? Ride you until you break and fill me up with your cum?”

Lavellan had leaned forward, reaching with one hand to curl around Iron Bull’s thick neck, lips tickling the man’s stubbled jaw as he spoke purposefully, letting him feel every word with the distinct brush of his lips. The effect was obvious when Iron Bull responded with a sharp hitch of breath and a needy jerk of his hips, his lips parted as he panted. Lavellan could tell that dirty words were on the tip of his tongue, but instead the qunari didn’t answer right away. Lavellan smiled because somehow Iron Bull had figured out that there was a second option coming and didn’t want to decide until he’d heard both. Tal-vashoth or no, the Iron Bull was Ben-Hassrath through and through.

“Or do you want to see the surprise I have for you? I’ll let you fuck me however you want when I’m done.”

“Show me.” Iron Bull hissed, immediately making his decision and drawing a big smile across Lavellan’s face. “I wanna see your surprise, Kadan.” The elf could tell he wanted a lot of things, making him grin like an idiot while he leaned over to the night stand at the edge of the bed.

First he poured a glass of water from the pitcher he’d left there, tilting it towards the qunari and gently bringing the rim of the glass to Iron Bull’s lips so he could get a long drink. He followed suit after for himself, wetting a throat that was hoarse and tired, drinking greedily before switching the glass for a large lidded pot.

It was about the size of his palm in width, a generous amount provided by the quartermaster that would hopefully last them quite some time. Lavellan set it down on Iron Bull’s chest with an excited flourish, just as eager to see his lovers curiosity and reaction as he was to open it himself. Finally after a teasing wait he pulled off the lid, hearing the seal pop and inhaling as the odor from the thick clear paste inside began to seep out.

Iron Bull caught it almost immediately, nostrils flaring as he inhaled, eye drifting closed for a second as he processed before snapping open to focus all the more intently. “You smell it, right?” Lavellan grinned, taking two fingers and skimming it across the top of the paste, getting a generous amount before bringing it close to Iron Bull’s nose so he could inhale deeply and get a heady amount of the scent in his nose. “Dragon pheromones. It’s supposed to _really_ affect qunari.”

“Holy shit, Kadan.” Iron Bull growled, his voice thick as he breathed, his entire body tensing before he forced it to calm. “You’ve got no fucking idea how good that smells.” Lavellan had a pretty good idea. Taking his coated fingers he carefully dragged his fingers down the tendon of his neck to his collar bone, before tracing across his collar bone and up the other side. Iron Bull growled low again as he watched the process, straining against the leather holding him back to bury his nose in the elf’s slender neck and _breathe._ “Kadan you’re gonna make me eat you fucking alive.” Iron Bull groaned, but instead of being concerned Lavellan leaned forward, wrapped his hands around Iron Bull’s horns and let his lips fall to a broad grey shoulder. He tilted his head to the side, arching his neck and giving Iron Bull a generous amount of access.

Teeth found the column of his pale throat, followed closely by lips and tongue while Iron Bull growled and huffed out breath as he inhaled, flexing his hips and straining against the leather as he tormented himself with the scent. “It’s mild, diluted.” Lavellan gasped, clearly in heaven as he rolled his head back and presented his throat entirely, goosebumps and shivers following everywhere the scruff of Iron Bull’s cheeks and chin went.

“Doesn’t need to be strong. You just doused yourself in _fuck me raw_ , Kadan. So fucking sexy. You got this for me? To make my nose want you until I can’t think?”

“Not just that.” Lavellan chuckled, his voice breathy and strained as teeth left marks down the other side of his neck, pale skin sporting bright red  spots that would bruise in the morning. They'd be carefully covered by the pristine stitching of high collars and fine leather jackets, providing a great temptation to peel away the expensive, lavish layers that turned their Inquisitor into the untouchable gift of the maker he was revered as. To reveal the elf as the savage and primal being that he was, as sexual as he was bold. Lavellan’s continued words broke Iron Bull out of his lusty reverie. “There’s practical applications for it, as well.”

He dipped his fingers again, pulling himself out of reach in the process and driving a frustrated growl from the tense qunari beneath him. Complaints were stilled when Lavellan coated his palms with an ample supply of the stuff and then he smiled as he brought those hands to the spot where horn’s met the back of Iron Bull’s skull. “It’s horn balm.” Lavellan whispered against rough lips as he began to massage the balm into rough horns.

Iron Bull groaned against lips, demanding a kiss though when Lavellan took control of it he did not refuse him. The qunari practically moaned in pleasure as the massage found sensitive places Lavellan had long since known about, sinking the balm deep into dry and rough patches. It was high quality stuff, thick and creamy and highly effective. After coating the base of Iron Bull’s horns, Lavellan admired the difference in texture when he was done. “I heard you complaining to Varric about your horn’s being itchy. I had no idea they were so dry, they’re soaking this up as if they were thirsty.”

“Yesss.” Iron Bull moaned, the 's' catching and turning into a hiss as Lavellan returned freshly dipped hands to continue the massage. “Outside gets dry, starts to crack and gets real itchy. Can grind them against stuff to scratch them but it just breaks it up and makes it worse. Balm softens it up, makes it ssssssupple...” The qunari trailed off, words leaving him and replaced with needy little sounds instead as Lavellan gave him his utmost attention.

Iron Bull’s pupil was shot, his eye nothing but lust and affection when Lavellan tipped his head back to press a chaste kiss softly to lips, sliding slick fingers down the strong muscles of Iron Bull’s throat on their way to the little pot to get more balm, working their way to the tips of horns now that the majority was well massaged and tended.

The qunari’s body was no longer relaxed, despite the pleasure he was basking in. The scent thick in the air was responsible for that, Iron Bull was lusty and needy, the massage of his horns the only distraction and soon Lavellan was complete. Iron Bull’s horns now felt like they were made of something sleek and heavy, no longer dry and brittle in places, smooth and sexy to caress.

Lavellan continued to rub them while he wiggled himself back over Iron Bull’s hips before reaching one hand back to line the qunari up behind him. As he squeezed fingers around Iron Bull’s massive length the shaft jerked hard under his hands, leaking profusely and twitching hard against his palm. Iron Bull groaned as Lavellan sunk the head into himself, rocking his hips upwards hungrily without thought.

“ _Kadan._ ” The word was a twisted, almost pained thing on the qunari’s lips, a warning and a plea all at once. The man was far too aroused to control himself and yet still he struggled, whether it was his lovers safety or the fear of giving in driving it Lavellan wasn’t sure. The elf angled his hips and pushed downwards, taking his lover to the hilt with a sweet cry, filled to the brim and dangled over the edge almost immediately by the sharp little jerks of the hips below him that rocked the thick length inside him deep into his core. “You risk more than your headboard if you tease me now.”

The words rumbled through Lavellan and made him shiver, skin breaking out in goosebumps as he rocked against the length buried inside him, clenching and spasming around it. Iron Bull’s words were little more than a growl, his voice turning into something savage and primal. His gaze when their eyes met was equally as feral, the pheromones in the air riling something within Iron Bull that was not so easily tamed.

“I’m yours, _mah vehnan._ ” He whimpered against a heaving gray chest before reaching up and loosening the leather straps holding the qunari’s arms. As soon as they were unbuckled and freed, Iron Bull’s arms came down and his hands seized the hips of the elf on top of him, squeezing hard enough to bruise as he used that grip to lift Lavellan up and then slam him back down, roaring in satisfaction as Lavellan screamed.

There was no time to massage big muscles that had been straining behind restraints or care for the qunari further, Iron Bull would have none of it. His mind was focused on one thing alone, and that was the desperate need to sate the appetite Lavellan had awoken.

The elf was still on top but he was no more in control than a bird in a great storm. The qunari’s thrusts were brutal and merciless, stronger than Lavellan had ever felt, no longer tempered by the control Iron Bull always had in spades. The healing oil eased the sharp ache as fast as it came, leaving Lavellan with a fleeting bite of pain in each thrust that soon melted into absolute pleasure, leaving his head tipped back and mouth open as he cried to the ceiling and simply _surrendered._

This pleased the qunari beneath him greatly, Iron Bull sitting upright fully and raising one hand from Lavellan’s hip to his shoulder, leaving red fingerprints behind as he did. He pulled the elf forward and buried his nose into a pale throat that still held so much scent from the balm, inhaling greedily into it while he bounced the elf up and down, Lavellan weightless in his arms as he spasmed and clenched in the perfect tight sheath for the qunari’s needs.

“You love it, look how good you’re taking my cock.” Iron Bull growled into skin, the roughness of his voice, the absolute wild abandon making Lavellan cry out in agreement, not that he wouldn’t have agreed to _anything_ the qunari spoke at this point. He wrapped his arms eagerly around Iron Bull’s neck, one hand locking tight around the smooth horn he’d bathed with so much attention only minutes before. This only seemed to excite the qunari further, spurring him to pull Lavellan down a little harder, fuck him a little faster. “You’re so fucking tight around me, so little in my lap like this. I’m going to _break you._ ”

It was spoken like a promise in a feral voice that strained to form words instead of growls. Yet there was something so concerned there, too. Even this far gone, Iron Bull _cared_. Reduced to his basest instincts he still flared with concern for his Kadan. Lavellan’s heart swelled in his chest and he smiled even as he bit back pitiful cries as he was ravaged, surrendering completely and yet standing his ground at the same time. He pressed lips to the qunari’s before biting his lower lip, tempting the qunari further.

“You can’t break me, _mah vehnan._ Give yourself to me, I’ll take everything you give and beg you for more.” They were brave words that had the desired effect, making the qunari growl and pull him into a demanding kiss, lifting himself up to flip them over and pin Lavellan to the bed. Iron Bull shoved him hard into the mattress as he conquered the elf’s mouth, leaving him gasping for breath as he pounded into Lavellan's willing body.

Lavellan’s legs locked around Iron Bull’s hips, arms pinned above his head with a heavy grey hand as Iron Bull gave in to instinct and simply _rutted._ Lavellan’s orgasm came upon him in a hurried, desperate way, the elf twitching and jerking under the qunari’s body, unable to hold back as he screamed loud enough that surely all of Skyhold heard. Iron Bull growled his approval, kisses showered upon Lavellan’s lips, his face, his jaw, his neck -- anywhere the tal-vashoth could reach and still keep his rhythm was assaulted by a demanding mouth, teeth leaving marks and a suckling mouth sealing regularly over the pulse of Lavellan’s neck.

The elf cried out needy encouragements as Iron Bull found his next orgasm, though it barely slowed him down as he tensed and trembled, snarling into Lavellan’s shoulder as he bit down hard upon it. There was little room left inside Lavellan for the surprisingly plentiful seed that Iron Bull filled him with, most of it dragged out with every thrust, leaving Lavellan’s thighs and ass sticky with cum as it pooled and dripped sluggishly down his back.

Iron Bull didn’t stop. He pulled at the legs wrapped around him and rested them over his arms instead, hiking Lavellan up further, filling him again as he bent Lavellan over and pounded him that way. Lavellan’s knees were pressed into his shoulders, his ass fully exposed for the punishment it was taking. Oil or not, the elf was growing more and more tender, sensitive and desperate as he trembled and squirmed.

It was that knifes edge that pitched him into his next orgasm and he was lost entirely, anchored only by the heavy body on top of him that refused to yield. Usually the desperation in which Lavellan clawed at the shoulders he was gripping would give Iron Bull pause, cause the qunari to let up or show mercy, but it did not this night. The aphrodisiac of the dragon pheromones had driven that kind of control away and Iron Bull continued for a couple agonizing minutes before he came to his own orgasm.

It was _then_ that the qunari finally became more calm, less hurried and desperate for the body underneath him. He slowed his thrusts until it was nothing but the slowest glide, inch by agonizing inch in and out, keeping Lavellan’s body on edge and alert but no longer driving him to total insanity.

“ _Kadan._ ” He groaned, using a big hand to lift sweaty hair off of Lavellan’s forehead, unable to do anything but return the tired, eager smile that Lavellan gave him. “You okay?”

“I’m okay, Iron Bull.” Lavellan whispered, still smiling as he watched the relief wash over the Iron Bull’s frame, making him sink deeper into the mattress, pinning Lavellan more thoroughly underneath him.

“Just a little more, Kadan. I just need a little more.” Iron Bull groaned, pressing the flat of his nose into Lavellan’s neck, their sweaty bodies pressed tight as Iron Bull continued his slow, easy thrusts. “Feel so good under me, Kadan. Like you belong there. Like you're meant to be mine.” Panting, breathy words, sweet compliments from a qunari that was finally beginning to tire out, something which Lavellan found himself eternally grateful for. His own body was an exhausted mess, covered in sweat and cum, a bone deep weariness pulling at his arms and making it hard to hang on. Still, he did. Stubbornness alone was going to get him through this, pure determination was his fuel.

Iron Bull's thrusts slowed into something sweet and careful, keeping Lavellan on the edge but never pushing him over, drawing out agonized little sounds but not letting himself get wild enough that the elf stopped enjoying the attentions.

“I’m yours, Iron Bull.” Lavellan panted, the words repeating mindlessly as he was rocked and pressed into the mattress, a mantra filled with promise that had an obvious effect on the qunari above him. “Whatever you want, it’s yours.” Lavellan whispered against rough lips, a tired happy smile on his own.

“I _want_ …” The qunari started, groaning into Lavellan’s neck as he suddenly chuckled. “I want to feel your magic while I fuck you like this.” Iron Bull growled, drawing a chuckle from Lavellan’s tired frame.

“I think I can accommodate that.” The elf purred, finding that it was easy to draw a weak flow of magic, not having to fight back the more destructive force when he was this tired. He slid a slender hand down until he was able to feel out the sticky mess between them, blushing heavily as he tickled under his balls where Iron Bull was still thrusting in and out of him with a slow, easy glide. He felt his own entrance, stretched so wide around it’s assailant, felt the slick shaft of Iron Bull’s length as it glided so easily.

He didn’t feel the effects of the magic in his own body as he used it, but almost immediately there was a spark of magic in the air, the feel of static across their senses. When the qunari groaned, his body jerking as he heaved off of the elf to rock back onto his knees, Lavellan knew that the sparks between them were having the right effect.

The careful rhythm disappeared, Iron Bull’s thrusts became sudden and jerky which caused Lavellan to cry out and squirm against the heavy hands pinning him with bruising tightness. He didn’t let up however, still teasing the qunari’s length with magic as it was roughly shoved inside of him, Iron Bull’s hips jerking and spasming as he trembled and growled. Only a few more desperate thrusts later and the qunari fell apart, roaring his pleasure as he released, burying himself deep within his elven lover and twitching in bliss as he pinned Lavellan’s hand between their sweaty, slick bodies.

It took longer than usual for Iron Bull to come out of his haze, his movements slow and heavy as he carefully pulled out of the elf beneath him. Lavellan felt the slick weight of the qunari’s length being pressed against his own, his eyes heavy which caused him to rely on feel instead. He smiled as electrified fingers teased the half hard length, feeling it twitch and the qunari growl from above him. Soon Iron Bull was slowly sliding his length between the soft skin of an elven stomach and Lavellan’s hand.

Lavellan cracked an eye to watch the qunari come undone, the man far too sensitive and exhausted to fight his orgasm, though Lavellan wasn’t sure if it was more of an aftershock, the weak dribble of come across his stomach was a lot less than what he was used to. The surge of pride that he’d managed to tire out his lover was the last thing he felt before he dozed off.

He faintly remembered being pressed face down into his pillow, ass lifted into the air as the qunari’s tongue buried deep inside him, a slick fist wrapped tight around his dick as he squirmed and moaned. His body was both exhausted and overwhelmed but that didn’t stop the pleasure from cresting and causing his entire body to tremble against the mouth upon him.

Hardly coherent when Iron Bull whispered sweet praise to him, cleaning him thoroughly with a wet cloth and tucking him into his side.

He awoke in the middle of the night when thick fingers split him open, soon followed by an eager qunari cock as Iron Bull rolled on top of him to sate his need. The room smelled like sex, oil and the very distinct edge of dragon pheromones. Lavellan found himself chuckling with the thought that the smell had woken his lover with a powerful need, though the chuckle was turned into breathy little whimpers as his body discovered a few hours of sleep was enough to recharge him for another round.

The morning found Lavellan’s body either unwilling or unable to move from where it was tucked against a massive slab of qunari. Iron Bull was sleeping soundly, his chest rising and falling against Lavellan’s cheek, his breathing deep in an almost snore, the qunari’s body completely relaxed. Lavellan had never saw him sleep so deep before, something that brought warmth into the center of his chest and made him snuggle in a little deeper, deciding that nothing short of Corypheus storming into Skyhold could convince him to move right now.

Later on it was Iron Bull shifting that woke him up again. The qunari sat up enough to get a drink from the water next to the bed, scratching himself contentedly as he propped his back against the headboard and watched the elf stirring next to him. Lavellan cracked his eyes open blearily, rubbing them with the back of a slender hand as he smiled at his massive lover.

“G’morning.” He mumbled, his body heavy and tired enough that he was eternal grateful when Iron Bull handed him the glass filled with water so he could take a deep drink.

“It’s not really morning, more afternoon I think. We slept in.”

“Good.” Lavellan nodded, handing the empty glass back with a grin. “I’d hate to think we’d be able to recover from one of my nights in just one morning.”

Iron Bull laughed, his eye bright and his hands light as Lavellan hauled himself up to settle his tired body into the qunari’s lap, resting his head on a broad shoulder and wondering if it was possible for him to not fall asleep again.

“Thank you, Kadan.” Iron Bull said, sliding his fingers through dark hair and trying to get it under control for the elf, as it seemed to want to go every which way in the morning. “It was a very good night.”

“You liked it?” Lavellan said with a smile, “All of it?”

“I’m going to have to amend one of my rules.” Iron Bull grinned, pressing his lips to Lavellan’s forehead. “Your magic fingers are welcome anywhere you wanna put them, little mage.”

Lavellan chuckled, rubbing a hand across Iron Bull’s collar bones and chest with a tired little gesture. “Oh yeah? You liked that did you? It’s not just mages who can get off on a little spark in bed, see?”

“Yeah, you got me there.” The warm rumble of laughter in Iron Bull’s chest stopped after a few moments. Thick fingers in Lavellan’s hair tightened enough to draw the elf’s head back, letting him meet Iron Bull’s gaze which was suddenly very serious. “No more dragon-scent in the bedroom, though. It’s too dangerous.”

“Dangerous?” Lavellan asked, his confused expression cute enough that Iron Bull couldn’t help but dip his head to press a kiss to Lavellan’s nose. “What do you mean by that?”

“I was out of my mind, Kadan. I could have hurt you, or worse.”

“Hurting me was the _last_ thing on your mind, the Iron Bull.” Lavellan smirked, a smug sort of affection in his voice. Iron Bull didn’t seem convinced by it.

“No. Don’t argue with me about this, I know what--”

“You weren’t interested in turning on me or hurting me.” Lavellan interrupted, his body starting to awaken a bit with the need to get his point across. The qunari’s fear of himself was not something Lavellan could let take root. “You changed but you didn’t suddenly become some violent--”

It was Iron Bull’s turn to cut him off. “I know what was going on, Kadan. My filters were off. I wanted something, so I took it. There was no sense to stop and think about how it could affect you. What if I decided I wanted something you weren’t capable of giving? If you had used your word, I might not have stopped.”

“You didn’t want anything I wasn’t willing to give.”

“This time! Which is why we should say that was great, and not tempt fate again.”

“Damn it, Bull! Losing your inhibitions doesn’t change who you are! You don’t start wanting something completely different just because you’re feeling a little more primal. You can be as animal and base as you like, it doesn’t change the fact that I already know _exactly_ what you want and I’ll always be willing to give it.”

“Oh yeah? And what’s that, little elf?”

Lavellan drew himself up in the qunari’s lap so that he could grab on to the man’s horns, squeezing them tight and using that grip to haul the man’s head downwards so that he could press his lips against his lovers. “What you want, is for _me_ to want _you_ more than anything else in Thedas. We both know how easy that is for me to accomplish. The only thing we have to worry about is making sure I’ve gotten a head start by tiring you out first so I can keep up.”

Iron Bull’s tension had drained just a little, his expression soft as he pressed his lips along Lavellan’s jaw, hands snug on a slim elven waist. “I don’t want to put you in danger, it’s not worth it. I couldn’t live with myself if I hurt you.”

“You won’t hurt me.” Lavellan said softly, smiling as his neck was assaulted with sharp little kisses. “May I point out that you asked me if I was okay. You let up when it was too much. You switched to something different to ease off. You may be reduced to something base and animal by a scent, but the Iron Bull, I’ve seen your inner beast and he is _tamed_ by how much he wants to please me.”

Iron Bull growled, teeth sinking into Lavellan’s shoulder as he thrust his hips upwards to pull Lavellan down against his rapidly swelling length. “Arrogant, haughty little elf…” He grumbled, though there was no sting to the words. Instead they did nothing but make Lavellan grin.

“I’ll always be careful, we’ll never use it without preparation. I got all kinds of good high quality horn balm made without any scent so we can reserve _that_ for special occasions.”

“Fine.” Iron Bull grumbled, though Lavellan was pretty sure he had only conceded because the elf had lined up his length with the tender bud of his entrance, arching his back and _begging_ with his body language alone. “Now let me show you just how _tame_ I am.” The qunari huffed before taking what was offered with a sharp thrust of his hips.

The afternoon was spent in a tangled mess of sweaty limbs, the sounds of slick slapping flesh and their breathy cries filling the room. What more could either of them ask for?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! It took a long time to finish off this chapter but I really hope it was worth the wait. ♥
> 
> I have hinted at my future plans for these two in the beginning of this chapter, which is to bring Dorian into the mix and test the waters, perhaps writing a few things as an OT3. I really love the idea because I ship Adoribull as hard as I ship Iron Bull x Lavellan. I have planned out a story in this series where the two of them carefully draw Dorian into their web of sexykinkytimes. I also have a very kinky AU idea tossing around my head with the three of them, so if you are interested in either of these let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> I of course, live for feedback. If you liked it or if you know a way I could improve, please let me know via comments! :3


End file.
